(TCL) GATE: Así que el inquisidor fue a pelear ahí
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Basado en el lore de The Champions Ladies. 6 años despues del fin del conflicto Flare y el incidente de Luminous, un portal aparece a los pies de torre prisma. Que clase de nueva amenaza o aventura espera por el inquisidor de Kalos y sus aliados. ¿Que nuevas oportunidades habra en la concida a futuro como la region especial?
1. Capítulo 1 ¿Como llegamos a esto?

Gate: Así que el inquisidor fue a pelear ahí

Por Metal Warrion y Lector Luigi

Basado en el lore de The champions ladies y su metaverso derivado.

Prologo. Como llegamos a esto.

(Narrado por Taneda Risa.)

.

"Divinas" – Dialogo en idioma del mundo pokemon.

"_Divinas_" – Cualquier idioma proveniente de la región especial.

'Divinas' Pensamiento de estos personajes.

.

.

La oscuridad era absoluta e infranqueable o al menos así fue hasta que la luz blanquecina de una bengala destello en medio de la noche rebelando al autor de dicha acción. Un hombre acorazado. Un guerrero en armadura de metal negro obsidiana, cuyos bordes entre las placas eran delineados por sendas líneas doradas de intrincado diseño y cubriendo sus espaldas por lo que parecía ser una capa de rojo carmesí, que hondeaba gracias a la brisa nocturna que dominaba el lugar.

Pese a estar cubierto por armadura completa, su casco no estaba en su lugar revelándose ante nosotros los rasgos distintivos de este individuo; cabello corto azabache, piel ligeramente oscura, de tonalidad cobriza y afilada mirada empuñada por ojos ámbar que parecían brillar con sello antinatural. Una serie de cicatrices adornaban su rostro, seguramente indicios o recuerdos de anteriores batallas, formando en su totalidad, el porte de un veterano de muchas batallas.

Sin embargo, ante todo lo que pudimos asumir había algo que desentonaba con el mismo guerrero de antología. Este auténtico titán parcia encontrarse en algún sitio al descubierto ya que la luz de la bengala revelo a su alrededor tierra suelta, algunas rocas y pastizal. Esto en conjunto con la brisa indicaba quizá que estaba en algún sitio parecido a una planicie o una llanura. Y cierto era, que no estaba solo.

'_Katsumoto Satoshi. Tiene 24 años. Es un entrenador pókemon de Kanto, y actualmente es mejor conocido como el inquisidor de Kalos.' _

–"Aquí el inquisidor" –Finalmente pudimos escuchar la voz de este hombre, madura, llena de espíritu de lucha pero sobretodo; cargada de madurez. –"No parece haber respuesta enemiga ante el señuelo. Preparen bengalas, a mi señal. Intervalos de quince segundos. Que todas las fuerzas a mi mando mantengan sus armas listas. –Dijo por medio del auricular mientras se rehusaba a despegar la mirada del frente y hacia la oscura noche, como si pudiera contemplar algo que nosotros no, si es que era posible ver algo más aparte del oscuro entorno.

–"Diez Cuatro. Recibido inquisidor" –Una voz fémina familiar a nuestro entender, respondió desde el otro lado. –"Crimson Valkyrie argumenta que deberíamos mantener el factor sorpresa y esperar hasta que un número masivo estén a rango de acción provechoso" –Sugirió

–"Negativo. Ellos ya están a buena distancia para tomarlos por sorpresa. Háganlo ahora".

–"Afirmativo señor" –El micrófono adjunto a su oído ceso su transmisión. Katsumoto, endureció su mirada desafiante, mientras perdíamos detalles de su rostro ante el ocaso de la luz de la bengala agonizante.

–"¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto…?" –La voz del azabache se distorsiono en ecos mientras los últimos vestigios de iluminación nos mostraban trazos de su forma humana, antes de que las sombras le ocultasen nuevamente. Distinguiendo quizá…el destello carmesí emergiendo de uno de sus iris.

.

.

El cielo nocturno se ilumino de improvisto por sendas lumbreras que fungieron en el cielo como pequeños soles. La intensidad de la luz fue suficiente para revelar al atónito ejército de fantasía que en formación habían detenido su marcha. Sus enormes filas revelaban un variopinto de distintos seres cuyo único término seria…fantástico. Fungían como la vanguardia de esta armada invencible. Compuesta por batallones de guerreros auxiliares semi-humanos, siendo respáldalos por hileras bien ordenadas de legionarios ataviados con armaduras pesadas y formaciones de arqueros, caballería tropas especializadas y varios motores de asedio como catapultas móviles y balistas, sí. Sin duda serian un ejército invencible para los mismos estándares. Sin embargo…al otro lado de este "campo de batalla" su adversario no solo tenía noción de su avance sino que ya esperaba por ellos.

La visión de este ejército fue vista a través de cientos de lentes y miras ópticas. Varias tropas protegidas por la oscuridad y la sombra de sus trincheras, apuntaba con sus armas listas. Cientos de blindados rugían pasivamente mientras sus cañones calientes estaban listos para abrir fuego una vez más.

.

.

.

(Intro) The rise of the shield´s hero.

.

.

_Kalos, donde los sueños se hacen realidad y la aventura comienza. Es un gran slogan que ha podido perdurar en el espíritu de sus habitantes. Aun pese al gran conflicto que había amenazado la paz y el orden con que se vivía, no solo en la región sino en todo el mundo._

_La guerra Flare, un conflicto nombrado así debido su principal instigador, el Equipo Flare y su líder Lysson de Fleur, con el objetivo de crear un mundo utópico y sin maldad, empezando por la destrucción del actual. Aquello inicio con el asedio de Luminous, primer intento de la organización Flare para ganar el control de la región y que fuera detenido principalmente por los habitantes de la ciudad, liderados por un joven subcampeón de liga; Katsumoto Satoshi y sus amigos, que valerosamente presentaron resistencia a los agresores. _

_El duelo de Torre Prisma, evento con el que se conoce a la supuesta caída del líder Flare, llevo a nuestro entrenador a convertirse en héroe nacional y reclutado como Inquisidor, por orden directa de su alteza real, Sable Abbadie Lombard. Aquello represento un cambio de vida para el joven oriundo de Kanto, que entre entrenamientos, la vida diaria y la llegada de viejos y nuevos aliados, hicieron una amalgama de situaciónes que pára bien o para mal ayudaron a que se adaptara a gradualmente a su nueva vida al lado de ellos y sobre todo de su nueva condición._

_Sin embrago, la situación apenas empezaba a tomar curso cuando los remanentes de Flare, a mando de su líder supuestamente caído y vuelto de la muerte regreso, dispuesto a presentar su revancha en una secuencia de eventos que llevaría a la resolución final en la climática batalla de monte Luna, Kanto. Batalla que pudo tener un fatídico final para todos, en general y quizás haber alterado el orden de las cosas en este mundo y puede que mas alla._

_Afortunadamente dicho conflicto culmino con la victoria del Inquisidor de Kalos y sus aliados ante el conglomerado de malhechores comandados por Lysson. No habia duda de que aquella fue quizá la verdadera batalla del fin del mundo, un duelo titánico en el que se definiría el destino de este mundo y sus hijos. Y que gracias a los legendarios y a Arceus que ganada por las fuerzas del inquisidor._

_Desde aquel conflicto ya habían pasado seis años. En ese tiempo Kalos y el mundo habían logrado borrar las huellas de dicha calamidad y si bien aún costaba trabajo suprimir las cicatrices espirituales en la gente de la región y más allá de ella, había que reconocer que estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar atrás dichas amarguras. _

_Desde aquel conflicto ya han pasado seis años. En ese tiempo Kalos y el mundo habían logrado borrar las huellas de dicha calamidad y si bien aún costaba trabajo suprimir las cicatrices espirituales en la gente de la región y más allá de ella, había que reconocer que estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dejar atrás dichas amarguras. _

_Evidentemente no todo debía de caer en el olvido. Un monumento había sido erigido a los pies de Torre Prisma en honor de los caídos durante el conflicto así como para homenajear a los héroes que habían unido fuerzas para evitar aquel cataclismo. Ciertamente era un hecho que ahora Kalos tenía un equipo de defensores; un grupo de héroes dispuestos a defender a la región y al mundo, dada la diversidad de lugares de donde provenían. Dicho grupo no eras más que las Damas y Seguidores del Inquisidor de Kalos, quienes en conjunto con sus aliados de orden "divino" y dirigidos por el heroico Inquisidor; Katsumot Satoishi, habían luchado por el mañana venidero. Convirtiéndose así en auténticas leyendas vivientes._

_._

_._

_Actualmente, Kalos emergía radiante y bella ostentando su joya de la corona, ciudad Luminous, tal como había sido su nombre, había sido una ciudad de luz, luz de progreso, y de avance, una luz en la oscuridad de la noche, como había sido así desde su fundación en algún momento de su historia antigua, cuando había sido solo una monarquía absoluta, en aquellos tiempos donde las pokebolas ni siquiera existía._

_Y ahora como entonces Luminous, nuevamente se colocaba a la cabeza como una ciudad prospera símbolo de la buenaventura de esta región y unos de los iconos tan claros de la utópica vida en este mundo grandioso. Quizá no era en si un mundo perfecto, pero muchos prefirieron este por sobre cualquier sueño vacío con promesas igual de llanas, después de todo…este mundo, esta región y esta ciudad podrían jactarse de ser símbolo de la unidad y prosperidad de los pueblos, luego de haber madurado y aprendido de las lecciones de la historia, buena y malas. _

_Así como entonces páginas fueron escritas, nueva páginas serian adjuntadas con los hechos más relevantes de la actualidad y seguramente sería así en un futuro venidero. Pero lo que nadie ni siquiera el destino mismo quizás, halla esperado lo que iba a suceder a día de hoy._

_._

_._

_**Ciudad Luminous, Kalos. 11:30 am.**_

_Era las 11:30 am de un caluroso día sábado a finales del verano. Ciudad Luminous no podía ser un lugar más bullicioso, en ningún otro lugar de la semana o incluso de la temporada. La gente llevaba tranquilamente sus vidas y disfrutando de todas las eventualidades que esta región casi utópica podría ofrecer. Y hoy, sexto aniversario del final de la guerra Flare, se pretendía alejar aún más el dolor pasado con una muestra de recreación novedosa aun para las personas de la ciudad de las luces._

_Hoy mismo el centro de Luminous era rebosante de vida, no solo por ser un sábado veraniego, sino porque se estaba preparando un gran evento social de arte y entretenimiento. Un representante distinguido de esta ciudad había tirado la casa por la ventana para traer de Kanto y Unova el hábito de los eventos de animación y arte orientales, más precisamente de anime y manga. Así es, esta fecha daría paso a la primera convención de anime y manga de la región. Y como tal, se había dedicado esmero en hacerlo especial. Como sería el aporte de las chicas de su excelencia Palermo, las artistas o performers, quienes darían su aporte de gracia y talento en este evento._

_Todas las artistas o performers de Kalos habían sido invitadas a participar para endulzar y magnificar el evento con su gracia y toque elegante, caracterizando lo que aquel buen hombre denominaba cosplay. La belleza y gracia de las performers, sumado a la destreza de un buen rol interpretativo y un adecuado disfraz, todo estrictamente supervisado solo podrían garantizar una combinación sublime. Y la noticia del evento había sido de tal magnitud que mucha gente, entre familias y amistades, habían asistido al centro de Luminous con el fin de disfrutar de este grandioso evento y un día tan agradable como este. Al menos eso es lo que ellos esperaban._

_._

_._

.

.

_Una niña era acompañada por su madre cerca de torre Prisma, mientras la pequeña se encontraba emocionada por la atmosfera que dicho evento estaba generando. Su madre tenía un tacto especial para narrarle todo tipo de historias surgidas en el grandioso mundo de los pokemon. Ella amaba mucho escucharlas y nunca se cansaba de ello. Y aun así había otro tipo de historias que también le contaba, pero eran de un mundo aún más fantástico, pues dichas fabulas, narradas por su madre le contaban de un mundo más allá del horizonte de la realidad, donde criaturas totalmente distintas a los pokemon habitaban, donde seres que podrían considerarse de fantasía habitaban el mundo junto a los humanos. Donde incluso otras especies humanas convivían con los mismos._

_Inmersa en sus fantasías, alimentadas por la pronta apertura del evento de animación. La pequeña sonreía mientras su imaginación le ofrecía pequeños atisbos de dicha fantasía hecha realidad: una escena se vislumbró ante nuestros ojos:_

_Se trataba de un bosque exuberante donde una persona, no…una chica de ropajes peculiares y bellas facciones admiraba dicho bosque desde la rama de un inmerso árbol. Se trataba de un elfo. Las orejas en punta no podían indicar algo más, una alta elfo de rubia y lacia cabellera larga y ojos azules como el más puro zafiro admiraba algo en la lejanía, en ese momento, sus orejas señal que algo había captado su atención. Dirigió su vista entonces a una nueva ubicación. _

_A los pies de ese árbol alguien más parecía percatarse de lo mismo que la elfo capto en un principio, y al igual que ella dirigió su atención a dicho lugar. Esta persona era una jovencita de rostro entremezclado de seriedad y curiosidad. Mismas que sumado a sus facciones aniñadas le ofrecían un semblante de cachorro. Por sus ropajes tan poco comunes, y el bastón de intrincado diseño, podríamos adivinar que se trataba de una maga. La misma que elevo su bastón en lo alto del claro. _

_En breve una silueta oscura aterrizo en el mismo claro delante de ellas, revelando su identidad como una singular chica, que debido a sus ropajes, aún más inverosímiles en tono negro y rojo, parecía concordar con los de una lolita gótica. La chiquilla, como esperando la respuesta de ambas féminas, se sentó sobre un basalto en lo alto de un risco a afueras de ese bosque, donde podía ver alegremente la gran llanura que se abría a lo lejos y de donde algo había captado su atención._

_Sin embargo, esas no eran las únicas figuras en aquella visión de la infante: Un hombre en armadura desgarbada y andrajosa, corto un arbusto mientras se abrió paso por el bosque en búsqueda de una mejor vista de la planicie que se extendía frente a él, su casco cerrado emulaba una suerte de bestia, con cachos cortados y kril desordenada, enfoco su vista hacia dicha llanura, mientras uno de sus ojos centellaba entre las sombras que contrastaban con la luz del día en ese denso bosque. _

_El guerrero acorazado se irguió sobre un peñasco ya libre de los matorrales y al borde de una pendiente, y no estaba solo. Su primer acompañante era una chica demasiado joven, casi una niña, quien vestía los ropajes blancos de clériga y con un agarre un tanto temeroso, sujetaba su bastón/báculo. Ellos dos parecían ser humanos y encabezaban un peculiar grupo de aventureros, donde se incluían una nueva elfo; una variante de los bosques, quien usaba ropajes de ranger o explorador y sostenía un arco entre sus manos, al parecer se encontraba en su medio dado su notable alegría y euforia. Contrario a esto su compañero próximo no compartía este mismo sentimiento. _

_El siguiente compañero ya mencionado, era un hombre de notable edad y complexión robusta de baja estatura, de larga barba cana pero que pese a su actitud gruñona no tenía tantos problemas en mantener el paso de sus compañeros. Se trataba de un Dwemer "Duiemer" o enano, quien usaba los ropajes de un mago, con toques orientales, resultando así en una curiosa amalgama cultural._

_El último miembro del grupo y no menos importante era de raza no humana. Más precisamente se trataba de un Lizardman "Lizarman" o bien un hombre lagarto. Y cuyo aspecto al menos en este ejemplar, podría pasar bien por un hombre draconiano, ya que poseía un aspecto bastante similar en, los rasgos de su cabeza y rostro, sobre todo en la forma de su hocico y claro los dos cuernos arqueados hacia atrás que coronaban su cabeza, por si su aspecto fuese lo suficiente feral para acentuar la idea. Los ropajes de chaman al estilo nativo, endulzaba más la idea simbólica de este individuo como nexo entre la naturaleza y sabiduría ancestral._

_Al igual que el trio de chicas originalmente; este grupo de aventureros parecían centrar su atención en algún sitio de interés notable en aquella planicie. Y sin embargo no serían los últimos en ser atraídos por lo que sea que fuera este singular evento._

_En algún sitio distante, sobre un risco o acantilado que dominaba la llanura ya citada, otro grupo peculiar se encontraba montando guardia, quizás emergiendo de su refugio o quizás haciendo un recorrido ordinario o quizás evaluando lo que ante sus ojos estaba sucediendo en esa planicie. El momento preciso para revelarse ante el mundo quizá debería de esperar, eso fue lo que afirmo el líder de estos individuos._

_A primera instancia parecían ser humanaos, pero esto no fue en realidad nada más que una marquesina, una máscara, un disfraz que en el caso de la mayoría, ocultaba su verdadera forma. Un hecho era legítimo, ninguno de ellos era humano. Todos ellos eran un compendio de razas heteromorfas incluso seres que podrían vivir solo en las pesadillas. Su formación coronaba un risco en lo alto de la planicie, y ellos mismos eran liderados por un ser no-muerto: un esqueleto gigante; un "Elder Litch", ataviado en un manto negro azabache y listones purpura y dorados. Ellos se encontraban a las puertas de un antiguo edificio similar a los dedicados a Arceus. Quiza su base de operaciones, quizá su refugio de ultimo descanso, o quizá…su prisión rota ahora y liberados para hacer de este mundo suyo._

_El Elder Litch esgrimo su arma; un baculo dorado de intrincados diseños y coronado por nueve jotyas de distintos colores. Como un general que lanza una orden de cargar. Las cuencas del litch encienden en rojo carmesí, mientras uno de estos fuegos destella con fuerza y poderío._

_Los tres grupos desde sus propias locaciones y ajenos al mutuo actuar, observaban la llanura desde diferentes puntos o locaciones, todas estas apuntando hacia una sola ubicación. Una colina, misma que coronaba esta llanura en medio de la nada. Sin embargo mas alla de lo aparente, aquella colina tenia un valor mitico, por ser la base donde la legendaria puerta habia sido dejada milenios atrás por los mismísimos dioses. Y donde eventualmente la mitica puerta se revelaba coronado aquella cima, abriendo con esto el camino a las estrellas. Y tasl como habia sido predicho, una construcción difusa comenzó a manifestarse en este lugar. Primero borroso y luego mas nítido, al mismo tiempo que el cambio de envoque abrazaba los brillos intensos del sol de medio dia destellando en blanco todo a nuestro alrededor. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Estas visiones fantásticas se fueron cuando la pequeña sintió como su madre le llamaba de vuelta a la realidad, así fue como la niña había detenido su andar mientras su madre al parecer había encontrado a algún conocido y comenzaron a charlar de temas banales. Sin embargo, la pequeña no presto atención, no por lo trivial del mismo, sino por algo que ella pareció percibir. Una suerte de distorsión de la luz, sea por el calor o porque en verdad algo estaba sucediendo en una zona específica, justo a los pies de torre prisma._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La primera convención de anime y manga que iba a ser emplazada en Kalos había sido programada para inaugurarse tras el aniversario luctuoso por final de la Guerra Flare y ciertamente las figuras más importantes y representativas de la región no habían escatimado en hacer de esta, una celebración especial. Incluso su señoría Palermo y Pier, habían dedicado esfuerzo personal y recursos en su preparación. Diantha, la campeona de la región y celebridad insignia de Kalos, había hecho parte de tan grande proyecto. Prácticamente se tenía planeado usar el estadio pokemon de Luminous para hacer la cede de dicho evento, simplemente readaptando parte de su infraestructura original. Ahora que la liga pokemon estaba en espera de la próxima liga en curso, debido al cambio en las fechas de ejecución del evento en acuerdo al comité de liga. _

_Pese a la ausencia de competencia próxima, no podía decirse que no hubiera presencia de entrenadores pokemon en Luminous, de hecho como era costumbre en toda la región y en varios lados más, los pokemon continuaban siendo parte fundamental de la vida diaria. La gente los poseía como mascotas, o amigos leales, incluso como miembros de la familia, y ciertamente muchos de ellos eran valiosos aliados en las denominadas batallas pokemon, sin embargo, los entrenadores habían decidido dejar las batallas en pos de disfrutar de tan singular evento. Aunque una vez mas este dia iba a poner a prueba la alianza entre pokemons y humanos ante adversidades._

_**11:30 am.**_

_Katsumoto Satoshi (O Ash Ketchum para los no entendidos de este lore) tenía ahora 24 años y se había convertido no solo en un campeón de liga, sino también en un campeón regional, y podríamos decir que al fin había alcanzado su sueño de toda la vida, o al menos en parte. Sin embargo, hoy por hoy tenia expectativas mucho más altas o diversas. Ya no era solo un prospecto a maestro pokemon legítimo, sino que ahora también era la icónica figura justiciera, conocida como el "__**inquisidor de Kalos**__". _

_Pese a lo que se pudiera pensar como un mero título nobiliario o algún nombramiento sin más detalles, lo cierto es que este simple término encerraba grandes proezas que el azabache había forjado a través de estos años y no necesariamente como un entrenador pokemon, o siquiera relacionado a ellos. _

_Quizá esto no era del todo de saber común, pero cuando Kalos atravesaba una situación de crisis que requería de unión y fuerza, se erguía un nuevo inquisidor. Nombrado por el máximo representante de Kalos. En este caso, la mismísima Reina; Sable Abbadie Lombard._

_Naturalmente uno esperaría que el nombramiento fuese sobre algún Kalosiano, más precisamente alguno enrolado en la guardia regional y que estuviera de alguna manera relacionado a la cadena de mando en las filas del mismo. Sin embargo, Satoshi fue seleccionado por su alteza real para ocupar ese puesto, apoyando su elección quizá en torno a tres factores relevantes. _

_El primero; era que Satoshi había sido literalmente el salvador de Kalos, tras haber frustrado los planes de Lysson Flare en la fase inicial de estos. Poniendo fin también al mismo Lysson y a su ayudante y mano derecha Xero: Rompiendo la cadena de mando del ejército Flare, durante el primer asedio de Luminous._

_En segunda instancia; y esto fue un factor fuera de control absoluto. Satoshi había sido recombinado con un suero genético que en su momento, parecía indicar que le había otorgado al azabache una suerte de dotes o mejoras físicas y fisiológicas tremendamente superiores a las de un humano común y corriente. Aunque los reportes que la comisión de investigadores, regentados por Sable, habían indicado que el azabache ya poseía ciertas destrezas sobresalientes incluso a temprana edad. Razón de mayor interés para Kalos y sobre todo para su alteza real._

_Y el tercer; y quizá más importante factor a tomar en consideración, había sido la revelación ante todos ellos, desde la comisión de la reina y sus sequitos, como los aliados del mismo azabache, –Que ya para entonces había sido nombrado inquisidor– fue que Satoshi era en realidad un "__**Aura´s Guardián**__" o Guardián del aura. Figuras de leyenda que habían surgido en contadas ocasiones a lo largo de la historia, incluso cayendo en la condición de mitos y leyendas cuando el auge de la modernidad desplazo cualquier fundamente que justiciase su existencia como algo más que meras fabulas y cuentos. _

_Si Katsumoto Satoshi ya había alcanzado un estatus de leyenda, debido a su condición de Aura´s Guardián, mayor fue su apuesta cuando, en el fragor de la batalla en el segundo asedio de Luminous, el mismo inquisidor tuvo la revelación que tiempo después vendría a su gente más allegada, de que él era un elegido de Arceus. Si. Así fue. _

_Literalmente la diosa pokemon regente de este mundo le había dicho a él junto con sus seguidores y aliados, que prácticamente había nacido para realizar grandes acciones en su nombre y obviamente en pos de una autentica justicia, lucharía por asegurar el equilibrio de este mundo. _

_Una serie de casualidades fuera de lo común, contrariamente de la lógica más reservada, pero que contra todo pronóstico, resulto ser cierto. Al final de la batalla sobre monte luna, Satoshi Katsumoto había desafiado a la misma muerte y superando todas las posibilidades en su contra. Había resurgido cual ave fénix y convertido en una autentico héroe, un Aura´s guardián elegido por Arceus, que…usaría este poder para hacer valer su título de inquisidor; aniquilando de una vez y para siempre a Lysson y su legión del infinito._

.

.

_La batalla de monte luna, peleada con valor, sangre y honor fue quizá la justa armada más brutal de todo el conflicto, siendo considerada por muchos…como una auténtica __**"Batalla del Armagedón"**__ y entro en los libros de historia, como símbolo del final de las __**"Guerras Flare"**__, y dando con ello, inicio a la era dorada de Kalos. Misma que aún seguía hasta hoy. _

_La era dorada, como se le conocía, había sido nombrada así, debido a la época de paz y bonanzas que surgieron después de la guerra, aun pese al hecho de contar con el saldo de numerosas bajas militares y civiles como un daño masivo a las infraestructuras de al menos siete regiones además de Kalos, culmino con la derrota simbólica del mal entre nosotros, o bien de las facciones radicales o criminales que al igual que los Flare, buscaban poder y gloria a sus sueños enajenados. Dejando el camino abierto para que los verdaderos ideales de paz y libertad llegasen a todos. _

_Esta paz se tradujo en la consolidación de una serie de alianzas, el mundo y sus regiones descubrieron que muchos beneficios existían si estas se unían en grandes uniones regionales, no solo para facilitar la logística del comercio internacional sino para coordinar esfuerzos de seguridad mutua y protección o respuesta frente a desastres naturales o bien, amenazas de origen humano. Estas alianzas pretendían sentar las bases para un megaproyecto de unidad internacional que pudiera unir a todos los pueblos de la tierra bajo una sola bandera. Aunque mucho de ese ideal debería de aguardar primero a los resultados que estas primeras alianzas debían de ofrecer y garantizar antes de pretender anexarse en organismos más extensos y complejos._

_El desarrollo tecnológico derivado del esfuerzo de guerra y la implementación de tecnologías y tácticas de combate novedosas frente al conflicto desarrollaron cientos de aplicaciones para la vida civil, siendo los principales beneficios, el sector médico, aeroespacial, energético y de transporte. Todos estos brazos de la industria reforzando una economía pujante que derivo en esta llamada __**"era de oro"**__._

_Así es como ahora Kalos miraba al futuro, y como el mundo en si lo miraba, quizá la utopía aún estaba lejos de alcanzarse, pero se había concientizado a la sociedad sobre la unión y la fuerza que podrían alcanzar al mantener estos ideales activos. Y las fuerzas armadas eran quizá una de las mejores formas de demostrar este sentido de unidad. Y tal vez hoy, una vez más eso sería puesto a prueba._

_Katsumoto Satoshi miro el cielo matinal ir elevándose hasta casi coronar el cenit del mediodía. Pese al calor que ahora se sentía aún más intenso, su fortaleza de acero y su mentalidad ahora madura, le permitieron tolerar el calor mientras hacía revista de las fuerzas a su mando. _

_Su comitiva se encontraba en las inmediaciones del palacio real de Cenit, el mismo sitio donde se habían llevado a cabo los juicios contra los remanentes Flare, hacía ya seis años atrás. El palacio ahora como entonces había sido la cede de muchos discursos de su alteza real la reina Sable y hoy mismo no iba a ser la excepción, salvo quizá por el hecho que hacia replantear que sería el punto de partida del tradicional desfile militar que reuniría a la población civil con sus fuerzas armadas, siendo tanto el punto de partida del mismo como su punto de cierre._

_El inquisidor estaba ayudando a coordinar los eventos por acontecer dentro de poco, tanto en logística como seguridad del público asistente. Después de la guerra, él y su grupo había perdido su propósito como una unidad bélica especial al servicio de la reina ante la ausencia de amenazas mayores a nivel nacional e internacional. _

_Era cierto que todavía existían equipos criminales, gremios de traficantes o contrabandistas y grupos radicales a lo largo de las regiones del planeta pero estos habían sido en muchas veces abatidos eficientemente entre las fuerzas locales, y la policía internacional con ayuda del mismo Inquisidor y su unidad; una suerte de servicio mercenario que dejo criticas mixtas tanto dentro como fuera de Kalos y cuestiones llamativas de la administración de la monarca Sable._

_En estos años aquel grupo continúo su vida disfrutando de la victoria frente a aquel apocalipsis y hasta cierto punto, dedicarse a sus profesiones originales. Como era el caso de Katsumoto Serena, quien participaría con sus colegas del performance en la celebración que Palermo y Pier estaban preparando, además de contar con la presencia de Katsumoto y Katsumoto Berlitz (Dawn/Hikari) y Katsumoto Haruka (May), quienes pese a su profesión como coordinadoras se habían unido a su amiga y "hermana de escudo" en este evento, así como algunas otras miembros del grupo peculiar de jóvenes "Doncellas de Batalla" al servicio del inquisidor._

_._

_Cabía preguntarse: ¿Por qué el mismo apellido?_

_._

_Sencillo. Todas ellas eran virtualmente esposas del inquisidor. Si le preguntasen a Serena Yvone Gabena, hace unos años, que el requisito principal para poder estar al lado de su amor platónico, seria por medio de una unión marital con todos los miembros de su unidad. Ella no solo lo habría rechazado rotundamente, ni que habría incluso hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar tal abominación, argumentando según sus sueños de infancia, que ella y Satoshi estaban destinados a estar unidos. Por lo que su plan de "felices por siempre" no tenía espacio para compartir a su amado héroe con el resto de sus amigas de campaña, así como sus rivales y en general de un número sustancial de féminas que fácilmente sobrepasaban la veintena._

_Sin embargo a día de hoy, ella podía al menos considerarse afortunada pues su amado inquisidor, la consideraba como la primera chica del harem, o la nuevo uno o bien la favorita; como lo quieran ver. Quizá no la mandamás pero si la favorita del mismo. O eso es lo que quería creer, puesto que había que reconocer que las demás chicas no eran en sí, desagradables a la vista. No para nada desagradables a la vista. Serena tuvo que admitir que muchas de ellas tenían un físico y una belleza que podían superarle, situación que le acomplejo demasiado en un principio. Sin embargo, una vez más…su héroe le dio la solución a sus problemas. En la forma de la máxima muestra de afecto mutuo. Descendencia._

.

.

.

.

–"Bien muchachos, recuerden. Saldo blanco. Nunca falta aquel que se pase de listo y cometa alguna estupidez. Hay que apoyar a Clemont y las chicas en esto" –Ordenaba Satoshi a sus seguidores y los miembros de la guardia de Kalos que comandaba.

–Gracias, Saoshi. Sabes…podrías haber vestido de Kirito para el evento. Velo así; prácticamente eres tú, eres badass y tienes un harem –Añadió Clemont en ironía, intentando convencer a su amigo de unirse al tema del evento. El mismo se hallaba disfrazado de Roy Mustang.

–"Huy creo que se enojó contigo hermano" –Bonnie estaba ahí con él, vestida de Sakura Kinomoto en su clásico atuendo de cazadora de cartas. Era un hecho que a Ash parecía no agradarle SAO y su protagonista cheteado.

–"Bueno…originalmente pensaba venir disfrazado como el Jefe Maestro, pero sabes que tengo que encabezar el desfile. Incluso Serena vestirá su propio cosplay, posteriormente a su evento" –Comento recordando que aquellos años sobre la indumentaria de la ojiceleste que era similar a la de Belarus del anime de Hetalia.

–"Ayudara mucho al evento que Nowi y las demás chicas vestidas en sus atuendos originales congenien con el evento" –Comento Clemont.

– "Si. Después de todo ellas parecen salidas de varios animes Isekai" –Bonnie añadió. –"Sin dudas seguro que también se divierten"

_Bonnie se referia al grupo singular de chicas que también eran miembros del harem del inquisidor. La unidad de fuerzas especiales conocidas como "__**Apostoles**__". Que en realidad eran un conjunto de chicas o féminas…no humanas. _

_El término no era para nada una broma. Las Apostoles eran un conjunto de jóvenes doncellas que el inquisidor recluto a través de su viaje por el infinito y los multiversos, cuando murió en el segundo asedio de Lumnious. Claro que debido a lo inverosímil que esto sonaba y por qué entonces si había muerto, ¿Porque estaba aquí en el presente? Esta cuestión obviamente hecha por todos sus conocidos, fue en su momento resuelta por el mismo Satoshi. _

_Aparentemente ellas, en realidad lo conocían desde antes de que pudiese siquiera arribar a sus dimensiones. Algunas de ellas habían jurado haberle servido en una vida anterior o bien en otra dimensión. Otras decían que estaban en búsqueda de un poderoso amo o un omnipotente líder al cual seguir, incluso un par de ellas claramente demostraron que habían sido simples creaciones de una contraparte suya de hace mucho eones en el futuro. _

_Ciertamente y pese a todas sus disparidades, y la locura a la que sus explicaciones podían llevarlo, todas coincidieron en un solo punto en común. Ellas habían coincidido originalmente en algún evento suprimido de la existencia, denominado por todas, como el __**Oblivion;**__ Un nefasto evento en el que todas habían venido en auxilio del azabache para contrarrestar a las amenazas arribadas del mismo caos._

_Pese a su curioso título…cavia destacar que ellas no eran en si un grupo de doncellas. Sino quizás un compendio de seres de ultratumba, o fuerzas indomables de la naturaleza. Esto debido a que en sí, todas provenían de distintas dimensiones y su poder en algunos casos equivalía al de un legendario o incluso podrían ser tan poderosas como la misma Arceus, pero por increíble que parezca y contra todos los pronósticos, y muy por encima de las preferencias de muchas de ellas respecto a los humanos en general, todas habían acordado vivir en mancomunidad en esta realidad, tras el final de las "guerras Flare" y aprendiendo a tolerarse a sí mismas y sobre todo a tolerar a los "inferiores humanos"._

_Si. Tal cual se decía, se repetía en la mayoría de los casos la misma actitud. Cosa que al mismo inquisidor le confundía en muchas maneras. A ojos de la mayoría de las apóstoles, el resto de humanos eran patéticos e insignificantes insectos que seguro sería divertido aplastar o incinerar. Aun si estos insectos fueran demasiado apegados a su amado inquisidor. Quizá el único humano al que ellas veían como un igual. Una situación que sumaba aún más confusión al azabache y más allá de sentirse eufórico, lo cierto es que le preocupaba. Pues pese a todos sus cambios y todo lo vivido, el azabache aún era un idealista que anteponía el bien común sobre el suyo, por lo que esas ideas de parte de ellas, contrastaban abruptamente con las suyas. Finalmente Satoshi optaría por ir desplazando aquellos ideales y tratar de hacer entender a estas eminencias una alternativa._

_Era necesario que ella extendiera que por mucho que no les agrade, los humanos de este mundo no eran indignos y merecían vivir. Y que si querían quedarse con él en esta dimensión, debían de aceptar su convivencia con ellas. Esto y más fueron las acciones por las que las que Nowi; la Makete, Rory Mercuy; la semidiosa de la muerte y la guerra, Toruh; la princesa dragona del caos, Rias Gremmory; la demonio pura sangre del clan Gremory, Ikarus; la Angeloid y reina de sus estirpes autómatas, Hellsicyte Sama; la shinigami reina de los inframundos y contraparte del dios o deidad a quien Rory sirve, Holo; la sabia loba de las planicies de Yobitsu, Así como Albedo; la súcubo, y Shalltear Bloodfallen, la Elder Vampira; Las guardianas alfa y omega de la gran tumba de Nazarick. Todas ellas o al menos algunas de estas, auténticas seres de pesadilla: Habían adoptado al menos en parte, los ideales del inquisidor o interpretado a su manera las cosas. _

_Siendo el factor relevante, el que sus corazones no humanos hubieran sido capturados por la magnificencia del inquisidor…aceptando sin ninguna objeción convertirse en su harem de diosas. Argumentando en ciertas ocasiones con todo descaro y exprofeso…de ser las únicas dignas de estar al lado del inquisidor. Creando así una férrea rivalidad con el harem humano del mismo._

_Esto solo elevaría más los dolores de cabeza que el azabache tendría que pasar a manos de todas sus doncellas y amantes. Algo que incrementaba cuando todas estaban en casa, en aquellos lapsos entre cada misión que le asignaban._

.

.

.

.

_**11:30 am.**_

_Momentos antes, en las inmediaciones del edificio insignia de Luminous, un escenario había sido montado en un sitio estratégico para otorgar máximo espectáculo a los espectadores del evento. Así también el escenario sutilmente decorado para asimilar una obra teatral, era coronado por una gran pantalla que descansaba en la cúspide del medio domo que se erigía para brindar lugar a este escenario._

_La pantalla similar a la que uno esperaría ver en estadios pokemon o en otras ubicaciones de Luminous con fines de espectáculo o información; serviría para otorgar una trasmisión en vivo del evento y planos más centrados y detallados en las participantes. Pero por ahora la misma se dedicaba a hacer transmisiones de del evento en puertas a través de varios promocionales y anuncios que eran acompañados por varias personajes de anime en secuencias animadas. Sonriendo y saludando a los espectadores._

_En este mismo escenario; las chicas talento de la región, alentadas por Palermo darían su espectáculo de apertura dando a conocer una temática propia de estos eventos. "Cosplay". Eso es lo que recordaba Serena Ketchum cuando regreso su memoria hasta donde le dijeron que su participación junto a la mayoría de las denominadas damas del inquisidor, que para poner en perspectiva se trataba del resto de amantes o esposas del mismo héroe. Así mismo ellas o la mayoría de ellas se unirían a las féminas performers, interpretarían a cierto grupo de personajes de algunos animes, enfocados a las chicas Idol. _

_En una charla con Satoshi y sus amigos, Clemont había mencionado algo típico de grandes ciudades de Kanto. Modelos juveniles que bailaban y cantaban. En cierto modo Serena no les seria mucha diferencia con lo que ellas eran, salvo quizá los atuendos un tanto extravagantes y algo pecaminosos que tenían que vestir._

_._

_._

– Creo que me siento incomoda usando esto. –La pelimiel se miró a si misma notablemente sin gracia.

– ¡Para nada Serena! Deberías sentirte genial, digo yo. Solo mírate, estas divina con ese atuendo. –Dawn le sonrió mientras admiraba el conjunto que poseía, similar al que ella también tenía puesto.

–Tú crees. No lo sé. Yo solo creo que nos vamos a ver un poco…frescas usando estas prendas tan extrañas. –Se quejó la ojiceleste.

–Es que ese es el chiste de hacer cosplay Serena, que tienes que interpretar a un personaje diferente a ti. Si lo ve bien, es un juego interesante. A la gente la va a gustar esa temática.

–Shauna exclamo sonriente.

–Además, nos da la oportunidad de presumir nuestros esbeltos físicos de ensueño. Incluso si Satoshi llega a tener un tiempo de venir a vernos….fufufu vamos a dejarlo impresionado. –Dijo May mientras hacía rebotar sus senos considerablemente grandes.

–No pues si de llamar la atención de la gente se trata, entonces ten por seguro que les va a encantar, solo vean cuanta gente vino a vernos. –Nini se había asomado discretamente al otro lado del escenario, era cierto. Había ya una buena cantidad de gente presente, y eso que aún faltaba tiempo para la apertura formal.

–Bueno entonces les daremos un buen espectáculo. –Iris se sintió animosa, pese al hecho de que lo suyo no era tanto lucir hermosa. Ella consideraba que la belleza al menos en su concepto se definía por su cualidad física y ella tenía una envidiable capacidad física.

–Yo solo espero que no hagamos el ridículo. –Manifestó nuevamente Serena. Tal parecía que era la única desconforme.

–Bah que va. Mejor dinos de una vez, que no quieres que Satoshi te vea vestida así. –Manifestó Miette.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo aseguras que es por Satoshi? –Serena respondió exaltada con ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

–Es que eres una exagerada celosa, y tienes miedo que tu esposo vaya a agarrar un extraño fetiche por los cosplay. Eso es. Eres tan celosa que hasta tienes celos de una waifu, o como le digan los amantes de estos temas a las chicas de anime.

–Je, je, je. Pues parece que de verdad fuéramos una especie de anime no creen. –Aria quien parecía ser la más alegre se había sumado a la charla. No era necesario recordar que muchas performers se encontraban aquí, siendo parte del evento. –Es decir míranos, ya casi tenemos el grupo insignia, solo falta algo fabulantastico que ponga de cabeza el evento.

–Aria-san por favor. –Amelia manifestó su descontento con la actitud tan irracional de la aun reina de Kalos. –Y en cuanto a ti. –Dirigiéndose a Serena. –Manifiesta al menos un poco de lo que dices que sientes por el público. –Le reprendió. –Se supone que eres la tercera princesa de Kalos. Sigues teniendo demasiados imperfectos.

Serena no actuó con molestia después de todo, ella había demostrado su valía como princesa de Kalos en las guerras Flare. Más fácilmente hubiera puesto en su lugar a Amelia, pero siendo su insignia más acorde al de una figura cariñosa y optimista, decidió dejarlo pasar. No obstante Korrina actuaría en su lugar.

–Ten algo de respeto. Se supone que estás hablándole a la tercera princesa. Y yo como segunda princesa de Kalos tampoco voy a dejar pasar esto, así sin más. –Korrina ciertamente no amenazo pero sí hizo valer su título y el de Serena. Y al parecer funciono pues Amelia vacilo un momento.

–Bueno, bueno, ya chicas solo es una forma de pensar para Serena. Pero ya vean que todas vamos a divertirnos y además seremos parte de este gran evento. Alégrense un poco por favor. –Una vez más Aria argumento con optimismo.

–Tienes razón Aria. Lo…lo siento. Está bien, vamos a hacerlo. –Serena manifestó un cambio de actitud que debía de mostrar alegría. Y tenía razones de sobra para estar alegre. Después de todo. Iba a ver a Satoshi de nuevo para variar. Sí. Ciertamente el hecho de que estuviesen casados no aseguraba que pudieran verse a menudo. Principalmente por sus nuevas diligencias que ahora cada uno poseía. Satoshi había tenía muchas responsabilidades y ni decir lo mismo de toda su tropa. Desde operativos entrenamientos y claro las obligaciones de sus segundas profesiones cierto fue que tuvieron poco tiempo para verse estos ultimo meses. Así que este evento era también la oportunidad perfecta para verse de nuevo. Sin lugar a dudas este día iba a ser grandioso.

Era una lástima que todos lo pensaron así.

**11:45 am.**

_Una pequeña, diferente a la que anteriormente habíamos visto, caminaba con sus padres por la gran plaza central de Luminous. Había estado emocionada por lo que era el próximo evento. El primer evento de anime y manga que tendría cede en ciudad Luminus, era perfecto. Sus padres habían dicho algo sobre hacer una parada en un restaurant antes de ir al estadio de Luminus donde también se daría parte del evento. _

_Esto más que nada porque la chiquilla prefería más ir a ver las exposiciones de animes y mangas así como los concursos de cosplay y demás trivialidades que iban a darse en ese sitio, mucho más llamativo para ella que ver a las performers de Kalos actuar cual grupo de idols._

_Se suponía que también habría un desfile militar, pero a ella no le gustaba esto, en parte porque era muy joven y en parte porque eran cosas de chicos. Su paseo por las inmediaciones de torre prisma tendrían el objetivo de tomar una hojeada de inicio del evento y claro que su padre; un veterano de la guerra Flare, pudiese admirar el desfile militar y mostrar su respeto por la guardia de Kalos y sobre todo ver nuevamente al inquisidor, quien era el héroe de la nación. Si algo llamativo para su papa pero ella quería ir al estadio._

_La chiquilla no podía pedir una mañana más perfecta. Hasta que algo llamo su atención. Justo debajo de lo que ella conocía como torre prisma, había algo realmente extraño. Era parecido a una suerte de edificio. Pero ella no recordaba haberlo visto ahí para empezar, era como si hubiese aparecido apenas nada. Ella estaba absorta en esto hasta que su padre tiro de su manga y ella tras reaccionar, perdió el interés y siguió su camino hacia el estadio, con mami y papi caminando a sus flancos mientras abrazaba su pikachu de peluche._

_Para suerte de los dados del destino. Esta acción les salvaría la vida en más de una forma. _

**11:50 am.**

_Aquella pequeña que habíamos visto en un inicio estaba absorta en la figura fantasmagórica que se manifestaba justo enfrente del arco principal de Torre Prisma a varios metros del escenario donde las performers tendrían su concierto apertura. Fue entonces que aquella enorme estructura comenzó a materializarse ante todos los presentes que sin embargo parecían no darse cuenta de la misma. Sencillamente seguían en lo suyo hasta que esta estructura tomo forma y volumen. Fue entonces cuando dio a conocer su verdadera identidad._

**11:55 am.**

_Toda la gente en la plaza central de Luminous se encontraba estupefactos ante la extraña e inusual estructura que se había manifestado justo debajo de torre prisma. Y de la cual jurarían que no estaba ahí hace solo un momento._

– ¿Cómo es posible?

– ¡Que diantres!

– ¿Pero cómo…?

_Estas eran solo unas de las preguntas que la gente alrededor se hacía mientras mantenían una distancia de al menos unos cincuenta metros ya que solo unos cuantos se aventuraron a acercarse lo suficiente como para que pudieran dar un recorrido en derredor de la estructura, algunos incluso se aventuraron a observar la inmensa oscuridad que se prolongaba hacia la oscuridad, mientras que otros ante lo visto; recorrían la parte trasera, intentando descubrir cómo funcionaba aquello que no tenía lógica. _

_La estructura en sí, era algo antiguo quizá de diseño "Romuliano." a juzgar por su diseño. Y sin embargo también poseía una belleza singular, digna de grandes artistas escultores, pero una cosa era segura. No era utilería eso era innegable. _

–Eh chicas, creo que deberían venir a ver esto. –Nini junto con Shauna llamaron a las demás performers que estaban ultimando los preparativos de su presentación para la apertura del evento. Las chicas, debido a esta solicitud de sus amigas acudieron a ver qué era lo que les incomodaba tanto a esas dos.

– ¿Que sucede chicas? –Cuestiono Aria.

– Miren eso de allá. –Shauna señalo a la puerta misteriosa que se había aparecido debajo de torre prisma al otro lado de donde ellas estaban en su escenario.

–¿Pero de donde salió esa construcción? –Dawn cuestiono mientras corría parte del telón del escenario. Pese a esto apenas y la gente les prestó atención ya que todos miraban hacia donde estaba la singular "Puerta"

**.**

**.**

– ¿De dónde salió esa construcción? –Cuestionaba mientras Aria corría parte del telón y salían todas al escenario. Sin embargo, pese a ello, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera les prestó atención y es que de alguna forma u otra, mucha de la gente presente estaba más interesada en averiguar qué es lo que era esa "puerta" y de donde había salido.

– ¿Sera acaso parte del evento? –Amelia cuestionaba pese lo que había dicho Aria y lo que veían claro está. Sin embargo mientras las personas parecían absortas con la singular construcción está que solo parecía ser el umbral de una gran puerta parecía ahondar más en su interior solo mostrando una oscuridad sin igual.

_Hubo incluso algunos que habían acercado a corroborar si en efecto no era un truco o una ilusión, cayendo en cuenta que de espaldas no había más que una pared sólida, pero de frente…un gran recinto y una oscuridad que impedía ver su fondo._

_Antes de que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo. Una criatura emergió de la oscuridad en el interior de la estructura, desplegando sus grandes alas rojas, piel escamosa y cuyas fauces aceradas destellaron con briznas llameantes. Cualquiera que tuviese conocimientos básicos de juegos de rol, animes isekai o historias en general orientadas a la fantasía medieval, se daría cuenta al momento de que aquello por muy parecido que fuese a un pokemon de tipo dragón…caería en cuenta que NO era para nada un pokemon, sino un verdadero dragón…uno bastante enojado. _

_La vista imposible de tal criatura ajena a este mundo tomo por sorpresa a todos los testigos del lugar. Desafortunadamente esto solo fue un factor que jugo contra ellos, pues fue la perfecta distracción que les tomo en total sorpresa y el shock provocado, no les permitió reaccionar debidamente, cuando un contingente de formas y siluetas comenzaron a emerger desde el interior de esa singular puerta. _

**11: 57 am**

– Tengo…tengo el presentimiento…de que algo no está bien. –Satoshi detuvo su ronda vigilancia, casi en un pestañeo cambiando su semblante manifestando esta extraña sensación. Sus compañeros y subalternos parecieron notar esto mientras miraban hacia todos lados sin embargo, las malas vibras parecían venir de una sola dirección. La misma hacia donde se dirigían, Torre Prisma.

**11:58 am**

_La gente ahí presentes se quedó congelada cuando una suerte de seres emergió desde el interior del portal. Extrañas siluetas que dieron paso a seres humanoides de distintas complexiones y tamaños, siendo estos solo la vanguardia de un contingente aún más grande._

_Casi inmediatamente un número más grande de hombres en montura y de extrañas vestimentas y atuendos se manifestaron, emergiendo desde el portal. No se veían amistosos. La gente incluidas las performers estaban boquiabiertas. De entre ellas, Las damas del inquisidor tenían la sospecha de que un nuevo conflicto estaba frente a ellos y una vez más, su patria estaría en peligro._

**11:59 am**

_Satoshi se encontraba corriendo hacia torre Prisma a triple velocidad con la que se adelantó, había dejado atrás a sus tropas en un intento por movilizarse a donde presentía que había originado aquella extraña energía. Abruptamente detuvo su avance debido a un llamado, volvió su atención a la derecha, encontrándose con Rory, quien había aterrizado desde lo alto de un poste donde altavoces emitían una sirena de emergencia. Aparentemente se había separado del grupo de apóstoles._

– ¿Rory? ¿Estás pasando algo verdad? –El inquisidor enfundado en armadura negro obsidiana, le comunico de esto a la semidiosa. La diferencia de estaturas era abismal incluso el detalle de que ella era una semidiosa y el un súper-humano, pero por alguna razón, ambos se veían como iguales.

– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llama a todos y organízalos para la batalla! ¡Nos atacan! –Fueron las palabras de, la apóstol de Emroy que alertaron al Inquisidor, quien no escatimaría en evitar otra tragedia como lo fueron los dos asedios de Luminous.

.

.

.

.

_Momentos breves antes de que esto sucediera. Brock, Cilan y Paul. Caminaban hacia plaza Luminous en su último patrullaje previo a los preparativos del evento de animación y cosplay. En cierto modo estaba algo decepcionados de tener que invertir el día en trabajo y también en marchar como parte de la guardia del inquisidor, en el desfile. Si bien la opinión de los tres derivaba en distintos intereses para este día. _

_Lo cierto es que en conjunto querían aprovechar el mismo para descansar y relajarse un poco y claro que para cierto moreno característico líder de grupo, nada le complacería más que poder probar su suerte con las chicas hermosas que pudiera encontrar este día y quizás lograr encontrar una nueva cita. _

_Algunos como el siempre serio Paul, querían tener una oportunidad de poder ser parte del evento que iba a impartirse en el estadio de Luminous y poder publicar el manga en el que había estado trabajando en estos últimos meses. Sin embargo, no había que hacer. Su líder había dado las órdenes y tenía que centrarse en el trabajo. _

_Cilan quizá era el único que cuyos planes no estaban directamente ligados al evento en sí, quería probar nuevas cosas, quizá nuevos platillos o bien, intentar pasarla bien con sus amigos o buscar alguna nueva conquista. Y es que a diferencia de su líder súper-poderoso, ellos nos tenían tanta suerte en los términos amorosos. Aunque el mismo no le preocupaba tanto esto último. Después de todo ver la suerte que su líder tenía que cargar por tener a tantas mujeres a su alrededor hacia que fuese menos atractivo_

_Y los tres pudieron seguir en sus pensamientos más destacados, hasta que un coro de gritos les tomó por sorpresa. No fue sino hasta que vieron como una estampida humana venia corriendo desesperadamente de frente. La sorpresa que esto les provoco, fue tal que tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado cubriéndose con un escaparate mientras el rio de personas pasaba de lado, corriendo desesperadamente por ponerse a salvo. _

.

.

–¿¡Que rayos está pasando!? –Paul cuestiono cuando momentos después, una explosión lejana se desato, esto desde la dirección de torre prisma. –¡NOS ATACAN!

–¿¡Eso es imposible!? –Brock respondió. –¡Es imposible que esto suceda aquí, ahora! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! –Si esto era un nuevo ataque sorpresa cómo fue posible que los enemigos hayan logrado infiltrarse. Esto no era un pre Flare incidente. No. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde esos días.

–¡Oh por Arceus…! Tenemos que hacer algo. –Cilan demando. Las caras de terror en los civiles eran demsiado para el.

–Si. ¡Tienes razón, debemos informarle a Satoshi y…! –Brock recomendó mientras llevaba la mano a su oído derecho sin embargo seria interrumpido.

–Debemos ir y averiguar que rayos está pasando y quienes son los hostiles. Paul le corto. Tenía razón, no podían permitir que los civiles se vieran involucrados, después de todo el ataque parecía haber comenzado en la plaza central, justa donde estaba Torre Prisma. El corazón de todo esto. Donde se encontraban las chicas.

– ¡Maldición que no es allá donde estaban las chicas! –Cilan les dijo mientras Brock enlazaba la cámara táctica que iba adosada a su casco. –¡Preparen sus armas, y abran la comunicación! ¡Vamos a adentrarnos en territorio enemigo! –El moreno afirmo con fuerza.

–Tenemos que defender a los civiles. Vamos. –Paul ladro con fuerza mientras intentaba divisar que estaba sucediendo más allá.

–¿¡Que hay de las chicas!? –Cilan cuestiono mientras imitaba a Brock y aseguraba su casco a la carrera.

–¡Ellas pueden cuidarse solas! ¡Vamos! –Dirigiendo al pequeño grupo de caballeros –Brock partió con Cilan y Paul a sus espaldas. Tenían que averiguar que estaba pasando y contactar a sus demás camaradas.

–Si además recuerda que son damas de batalla. –Remarco Cilan mientras el trio de caballeros del inquisidor avanzaban hacia la nueva posible batalla.

.

.

.

.

_Cuando las performers al mando de Aria pudieron superar su sorpresa. Lo cierto fue que una parte del grupo ya había tomado el peso de esto con algo más de cautela. Después de todo aquella facción de idols cosplay, no eran otras que el cuerpo principal de siervas de batalla que luchaban por Kalos bajo las órdenes directas del inquisidor y de las cuales, a estas alturas, podrían considerarse veteranas de las guerras Flare; conflicto donde habían combatido contra las abominaciones de la legión del infinito: Los "Ashes War". _

_También habían sido testigos ya de la gracia y poder de los legendarios dragones, de primera mano…después de todo; ellas convivían con un singular grupo de dragones hembra. Un grupo de dragonas que habían terminado como parte del harem divino que el inquisidor forjo tras sus peripecias inter-dimensionales._

_Aun así, la idea de ver otros dragones aparecer a través de aquella puerta desconocida. Sus dudas crecieron, aunque todavía desconocían mucho del poder de los apóstoles, y más de una de las damas estaba segura de una posible implicación de estas, debido al uso de magia que ellas tenían como capacidad innata. Las singulares chicas que en conjunto eran su propio y talentoso grupo exclusivo dentro de las fuerzas al manso del inquisidor de Kalos, solo conocidas por el resto de la guardia regional y allegados como las apóstoles. _

.

.

–¿Que rayos…? ¿Creen que esto sea obra de alguna de las apóstoles? –May cuestiono ante esto que estaba contemplando.

–No estoy segura, y la verdad no es que puedas confiar del todo en ellas. –Serena mascullo. Sencillamente, el que fueran una unidad de damas de batalla no las hacia tener mucha interacción amistosa con las apóstoles.

–¿Por que dices eso? Digo, después de todo…llevamos ya casi seis años de interactuar con ellas –Georgia irónicamente fue quien tenía su parte de apoyo a la alianza con estas féminas de naturaleza distinta.

–Puede que algunas de ellas sean amistosas, pero no quita que el hecho de que otras de ellas…bueno ustedes ya saben de quienes hablo. –Serena hizo alusión quizás a las singulares apóstoles que abiertamente se proclamaban hostiles hacia los humanos y quizá a los demás a su alrededor, inclusive otras apóstoles.

–Chicas no quiero arruinar la charla pero algo está emergiendo de esa puerta. –Iris señalo hacia la puerta, haciendo que el resto de siervas se sumase a las performers quienes seguían con la mirada remachada a la inusual estructura.

.

.

_Y es que ante nuestros ojos y los habitantes de Luminous, se encontraba una vanguardia de un verdadero ejército de la antigüedad. La punta de lanza de una fuerza invasora en el mejor de lo casos; compuesta por unas cien criaturas humanoides que a toda luz solo serían vistas en las obras de fantasía. Seres de piel verduzca, grisease o incluso rojiza y azul era lo que se vislumbraba, seres zoomorfos con cabezas de criaturas que vagamente recordaban a pokemons. También había criaturas grotescas que vestían harapos y empuñaban armas de corte como dagas y espadas cortas, o bien enormes mazos de madera o de hueso. _

_Y detrás de este bestiario de criaturas extrañas, una alineación de hombres en armaduras pesadas con escudos de torre y lanzas que inmediatamente habían tomado lugar siendo liderados por lo que podía ser mejor descrito como una suerte de caballeros en armadura de placas, quienes dirigían monturas que a simple vista podrían pasar por rapidash aunque sus crines y grupas no desprendían ninguna llama, algo inusual._

_Este espectáculo era aún menos impresionante que el de los monstruos y criaturas humanoides que habían aparecido en vanguardia. Y ciertamente la idea de ver a esos humanos no minimizaba en nada la confusión o incluso el temor que ya muchos estaban sintiendo entre la oleada de extraños ataviados cual personajes de una pobra de fantasia medieval. _

_¿Quiénes eran estos desconocidos vestidos en armaduras y sobre todo porque mostraban esas miradas tan poco amigables?_

.

.

.

.

_El cuerno de guerra fue hecho sonar. Indicando a todas las fuerzas imperiales, que era hora de la batalla. Los hombres aprestaron sus lanzas, los jinetes blandieron sus espadas, las bestias lanzaron su coro gutural de rugidos y bramidos a la par de levantar sus armas pluri-formes; Ansiosos de sangre y los arqueros prepararon sus arcos para lanzar la primera andanada de flechas._

_El shock abrupto que rompió la confusión de los testigos, fue remplazada con tremendo terror, sobre todo cuando las primeras flechas aterrizaron sobre los testigos por igual, arrebatándoles la vida o peor aún, hiriéndoles seriamente, y dejándoles a merced de la turba de bestias que cargaron sobre ellos. Fue con esto, cuando los gritos de terror de cientos de voces colmaron el cielo de Luminous, acabando así con toda la alegría que habría sido reunida ese día._

.

.

.

.

**11:50 am**

_Momentos antes en medio de la celebración del evento que estaba próximo a dar lugar, y relativamente cerca del centro de Lumnious un grupo singular de coplayers féminas de notable belleza se adentraban al gran evento de anime y manga que se estaba recreando en las inmediaciones del centro de luminous, más precisamente en el corazón de dicho evento; Torre prisma. _

_Había de todo lo que uno pudiera esperar ver en un evento de esta categoría, era como aquellas convenciones que se realizaban desde hace mucho tiempo en ciudades de Kanto. Y ciertamente el aire de la ciudad de las luces daba demasiado nuevo aire a la vista del evento, con docenas de puestos cientos de personas caminando y muchos asistentes usando cosplay de sus personajes favoritos de anime, manga, videojuegos y películas entre otros más, poblaban esta emulada "ciudad de fantasia". _

_Familias enteras que incluso se habían disfrazado para personificar a un grupo de personajes o bien un surtido variados de estos, hacían que en cierta forma se viera como una reunión de personajes de fantasía y que en cierto grupo de Apóstoles se sintieran extrañamente en casa. Como si ellas mismas hubieran emergido de uno de esos mundos de fantasía, lo cual no era tan alejado de la premisa postulada. _

_Era hasta cierto modo reconfortante, el cómo los inferiores humanos o bien los humildes humanos; dependiendo el punto de vista, parecían admirar y estimar a esos seres de fantasía. Obviamente ellas no tenían nada de fantástico, al menos no en ese sentido._

_Ellas eran un grupo relativamente grande como para hacerse notar; once bellezas radiantes para ser precisos, y un distinguido varón de mirada acerada que inexpresivo miraba molesto a los inferiores. Como ya se había mencionado, su belleza y la calidad de sus atuendos, parecía hacer de ellas; más una suerte de modelos que de simples participantes del evento. Más de alguno intentaba reconocer sus bellos rostros, pues dicha gracia quizás era única de auténticas artistas de talla internacional; esto debido a que su belleza parecía ser de carácter divino, casi supra-humana. Y lo cierto es que dichas referencias no eran tan ajenas a la realidad. _

_Lo que todos los observadores a su alrededor no sabían es que esas hermosas modelos que hacían cosplay, no era en realidad humanas, sino un conjunto de seres sobrenaturales o de origen elemental o bien de origen divino, quienes para acabar, ni siquiera pertenecían a esta dimensión. _

_Se trataba de las doncellas de batalla de rango elite, conocidas como "Apóstoles" todas ellas venidas a este mundo con un solo propósito en conjunto: declarar su amor y devoción, -aunque sea por razones distintas o motivos personales…al inquisidor de Kalos, al mismo tiempo. Aun con la premisa de todas ellas sobre declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos por el sencillo azabache. Resulto una tremenda contrariedad que algunas de ellas eran abiertamente hostiles o discriminantes hacia los humanos en general, pero en el caso del azabache…era tan extraordinario._

_._

_._

_Claro que la mayoría de los apóstoles eran más proactivas a interactuar con los humanos de una forma más amena e incluso amigable. No por nada unas de ellas fueron consideradas deidades o guardianas de la naturaleza o de las fuerzas de la vida y la muerte. Como era en el caso de unas de algunas otras. _

–Es un gran evento sin duda alguna. –Una de los apóstoles de cabello rubio con dos largas coletas de tonos entre rubio y castaño sonreía con alegría. Sus ojos de particular Iris.

–Tienes razón Torhu. Debo admitir que es mucho mejor que los festivales de la cosecha que se hacían en las aldeas de mi mundo. –Recordó una bella joven ligeramente menor que ella, quien estaba emocionadísima pero que luchaba por mantener sus orejas y cola lubinas, quietas para mantener el aspecto de ser cosplay. –Y miren más cuantas cosas tienen, estoy ansiosa por probar los pasteles de manzana una vez más. –Contesto con mucha alegría mientras luchaba para agarrarse sus orejas.

–No te entiendo Horo, ¿Que no se suponía que pudiste comer pasteles en cualquier otro momento? –Una hermosa pelirroja de despampanantes atributos que ciertamente resultaba de mucha atención para los espectadores a sus alrededor se acercó a cuestionarle esta incógnita.

–Oye espera. ¿Cómo aseguras que habrá pastel de manzana? Si no me equivoco Satoshi había dicho que aquí destacaba más la comida típica de Kanto. –Otra de las bellezas apóstoles había declarado. A diferencia de las anteriormente citadas, debía destacarse su atuendo un tanto fresco. Sobre todo para su edad aparente.

–Nowi…si te fijas bien, aquí hay gente no solo de esta región sino de otras más. Demasiados extranjeros que ciertamente me recuerdan las ciudades portuarias, aunque aquí el mar está muy lejos. –Holo remonto vivencias de su viejo mundo el cual había recorrido por muchos lados aunque aún le faltaba ver muchas cosas n casi en contrapeso a la fascinación que este mundo le despertaba un raro sentido de curiosidad gastronómica.

–Sigue siendo un festival o bien en esta convención seguirá habiendo más cosas que ver. Yo estoy más que emocionada. –Sonriendo amenamente una de ellas una jovencita de cabello negro, hablo. Ella parecía encajar más que bien en este sitio debido a su peculiar vestimenta.

–En ese caso seguro que habrá muchos platillos para degustar. Dijo otra de las apóstoles. Que además de su exuberante figura era sin duda de interés por ver lo que había aquí.

Debo admitir que para ser humanos son realmente dedicados a sus celebraciones. Sin duda son disciplinados entregados y dedicados. –Dijo otra apóstol más; esta poseía cabello platinado y una tonalidad de piel bastante extravagante aunque bien podía ser un buen maquillaje. Ella cubría su dermis pálida gracias a la ayuda de su sombrilla. Protegiendo así su piel marfil y usando un antifaz que poco lograba por ocultar sus ojos carmesí rubíes. Su cabello plateado estaba atado en una larga cabellera, cubierta por un capirote que confería una suerte de sombrero o sobrepuesto para su cabello.

–Así es Rias Chan. No cabe duda. Todo salió tal como nuestro amo y señor lo plano. –Dijo una hermosa joven cuyo aspecto podría ser quizá la mayor del grupo, una hermosa mujer de cabello ébano y ojos ámbar casi radiantes. Cuyas pupilas parecían rasgadas como las de un pokemon felino. Su conjunto era el de un ángel pero lo cierto es que los rasgos más sobresalientes representaban lo contrario.

.

.

¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? –Rias le cuestiono.

–Bueno lo que es obvio. –Demando la mujer esbelta de cabello negro y singulares cuernos sobre su cabeza. –Recuerdo muy bien las palabras de Satoshi sama. Es que acaso ya no lo recuerdan.

–Ehhhh creo que sí. –Dijo Toruh. –Pero podrías por favor recordármelo.

–(suspiro) Está bien. –Dijo la belleza de cabello negro. –Shalltear, por favor, –Dijo a su compañera ya que ambas caminaban casi a lado.

–Oh bueno, verán… ¿Si recuerdan cuando finalmente las guerras con los inferiores que se opusieron al supremo inquisidor terminaron? Y todas nosotras fuimos llamadas una vez más por Satoshi sama. Lo recuerdan –Shalltear repitió la cuestión en sí.

.

.

_Todo el grupo había detenido su andar quedándose en medio de la celebración mientras el resto de la gente pasaba alrededor y unos cuantos apenas prestaban atención pese a la gran belleza. Pese a que fingían duda lo cierto es que todas las apóstoles a excepción de ellas dos lo sabían muy bien y de hecho entendían lo que ella querían decir, _

_Albedo y Shalltear así como las demás apóstoles, habían conocido a Satoshi no solo por el incidente de Oblivion sino porque exactamente muchas de ellas habían conocido a alter ego del azabache en sus respectivos mundos. Muchos de ellos a estas alturas habían caído o perecido. Y si bien se sabía que todavía quedaban otros tantos más alter egos inter-dimensionales de su respectivo amo y señor; lo cierto es que el caso de Albedo y Shalltear parecía ser singular. _

_En su momento ambas habían manifestado que su amado señor es decir Satoshi, era un ser supremo en su respectiva dimensión. Uno que lidero un gran gremio de esplendor con seres supremos diferentes. Siendo quizá, el superior de fondo. _

_Ellas ese autonombraban guardianes, creadas por él y sus aliados supremos. Guardianes al servicio del supremo alter ego de Satoshi en esa dimensión. Quizá esta era la razón de porque ellas actuaban como auténticas subordinadas. Esto debido a que todas las demás, eran por así decirlo…seres supremos, pero cada una de ellas se conformaban con nada más que tener sus momentos especiales con el azabache y disfrutar de sus elogios atenciones y demás. _

_En su momento el inquisidor había comprendido lo que implicaba la situación y asimilar el peso de todas sus formas y alteremos…termino de asegurar que el único modo de poder actuar en acuerdo con ellas y el resto de apóstoles fue tomar en parte al rol de ese ser supremo; tratar de gobernar sobre los impulsos de estas dos, prospectas a yanderes de anime fanservisero. Situación difícil sobre todo, cuando averiguo su reacción sobre los humanos en general. Satoshi nunca espero que ellas dos fueron abiertamente hostiles al resto de los humanos, e incluso hacia los otros apóstoles. ¿No se suponía que él era un humano también? y sin embargo ellas le obedecían, toleraban, Y también demostraron abiertamente su amor y lealtad. _

_Algo extraño pero pese a todo ello Shalltear y Albedo declararon que él era el ser supremo al que servirían con devoción omnipresente. Quizá luego de todo lo que había sucedido y lo que era ahora, bueno quizás debería de haber aceptado esto. Él no se aventuraba a preguntar como era su contraparte de esa dimensión donde él era un ser supremo y cuál era el aspecto que debería de haber tenido para que Shalltear y Albedo le identificasen aquí, alegando que él era "el hombre más hermoso que existiera". Quizá el único punto en el que ellas concordaban con las demás apóstoles. _

_Satoshi no se consideraba atractivo, ¿Quizás no era su aspecto exterior lo que ellas veían? Y aun así, tenía a su disposición a un harem completo de más de una docena de doncellas incluido este grupo de divinas. Pero la incredulidad vino respecto a ellas dos, debía evitar que fueran abiertamente hostiles e incluso pudieran lastimar a otros seres humanos, y al final luego de un año de esfuerzos y dedicación, lo había logrado. Y esa solución vino de forma que sus dos guardianas lo aceptaran sin vacilación alguna._

.

.

–Rory. Oh vamos Rias Nesan. Ya sabes cómo son Albedo y Shalltear. Solo es la forma de ver las cosas para ellas.

–Rias. Si lo sé pero me preocupa que de verdad uno de estos días vaya a provocar un caos. Manifestó con cierta incomodidad.

–No tienes que preocuparte Rias. Como ven hemos entendido las ordenanzas del supremo y su proyecto a largo plazo para esta nación, así que no vamos a lastimar a su fuerza laboral. Parece que Ai-digo…Satoshi Sama sigue siendo igual de magnánimo y piadoso incluso con estos inferiores humanos.

–Tal nobleza y pulcredad solo es digna de un supremo como él. –Shalltear se sonrojo notoriamente en su pálida dermis.

–Vez te lo dije. –Mascullo Rory. –Shalty parece una maniática sexual. –Señalo con cierto desagrado.

–Si. Lo veo. –Suspiro Rias.

–¡Oye! –Shalltear excuso.

–Pues esta sabia loba sigue diciendo que van a los excesos. –Dijo con marcado actuar Horo la loba.

–¿Son así todo el tiempo? Me parece tonto. –Mascullo en voz baja El único varón del grupo de féminas. Fafnir. Que era otros de los amigos de Toruh.

–Descuida Fafnir solo lo hacen cuando alguien pronuncia el nombre de "Satoshi Sama". –explico Nowi al diacrónico, pero entonces su charla, así como la del grupo y la aparente tranquilidad del sitio en si fueron interrumpidos casi de tajo.

.

.

_En ese mismo momento. Una estampida humana apareció por una de las avenidas, siendo que muchos de los presentes comenzaron a asustarse y no tardaron en salir corriendo para evitar que el mar de gente les atrapara. Esto fue notado por las apóstoles quienes pese a su aspecto oculto bajo supuestos cosplays, no podían sencillamente usar sus fuerza física o bien su magia para evitar la marejada humana. Al menos no sin exponerse y no sin lastimar a los civiles. _

–Algo me dice que vamos a tener que salir corriendo a la usanza clásica. –Rias señalo mientras se aseguraba de buscar una ruta alterna por donde evadir a la gente. –Eso no será necesario Rias sempai. –La voz de Toruh se hizo presente mientras la susodicha dragona se mostró poniéndose frente al grupo.

Levanto la mano y entonces un símbolo de grimorio se manifestó frente a ella. –"Bloqueo de percepción". –Dijo la dragona mientras miraba ahora junto al resto de apóstoles, como de repente la estampida humana comenzaba a hacer un arco o bifurcación en derredor del grupo de chicas y el joven ataviado de mayordomo. Tal cual fueran una roca interponiéndose en el rio que fluía a su alrededor.

–¿Toruh que hiciste? –Dijo la loba sabia mientras miraba ciertamente sorprendida por la forma en que la estampida se bifurcaba no sin olvidar mencionar que ella alcanzo a notar como las miradas de muchos de los civiles que tenían de más atrás parecían mostrar un terror absoluto.

–Les bloquee a percepción como dice el grimorio, ellos verán un poste y una cerca peatonal que les impediría avanzar, y estando asustados lo evitaran. Sin embargo es imperante averiguar que está sucediendo.

–Tiene sentido. –Rory declaro. –Sin embargo, algo me dice que tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que está sucediendo.

–Pero que hacemos. Recuerda que Satoshi-kun dejo en claro que nunca deberíamos de mostrarnos verdaderamente como somos mucho menos usar nuestra magia y menos aún nuestras formas alternas. –La mencionada Nowi declaro abiertamente mientras otras dentro del grupo y el mencionado Fafnir entonaron la vista hacia lo que venía de frente. Si. Si la experiencia no les engañaba podían reconocer ese olor de antes. Era sangre.

.

.

_¿Cómo rayos había sucedido esto? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos los presentes en medio del centro de Luminous mientras luchaban por escapar de una suerte de guerreros de antaño que más allá de todo concepto parecían mas una turba de asesinos psicópatas que buscaban matar a cualquiera que estuviera a su paso, y eso sin contras con las criaturas de pesadilla que estaban acompañándoles. Esa fue una de las preguntas en la mente de cierto hombre de unos treinta tantos años. Youji Itami era un miembro de la guardia de Kanto quien había venido aquí a celebrar la nueva y primera convención de anime y manga de la región. Todo lo que el veterano guardia quería, era ser parte del evento y disfrutar de un día normal con cosas normales y situaciones normales. Cosa que no fue lo que en última instancia había ocurrido._

_Todo comenzó con esta estampida de personas corriendo a toda prisa huyendo de unos tipos salidos de alguna película de fantasía histórica o feria de renacimiento estaban atacando a las demás personas de una forma bárbara y salvaje. Itami como un soldado, tenía el deber de proteger a los civiles independientemente de su nacionalidad, por lo que decidió auxiliar a las personas que estaban sufriendo casos de pánico pero a la larga tendría que buscar una mejor forma de ayudar. Y para eso necesitaba un arma._

_Casi en seguida de esto, vino a sus oídos el singular sonido de un disparo. En ese momento vio a un oficial joven auxiliar a dos jóvenes que estaban en crisis nerviosa mientras otro oficial estaba en el suelo su cuello había sido alcanzado por una flecha. Y el pobre hombre ya era una baja. Su colega desesperadamente intento derribar a uno de esos dragones de tamaño mediano que llevaba sobre el lomo a uno de esos legionarios, armado con una lanza y si bien no logro derrotar, si consiguió derribar a dicho piloto. _

_Bajando la guardia por un posible éxito, el oficial hecho un vistazo al legionario abatido, quien se levantó con suma velocidad desenfundando una daga y cargo contra su ahora claro enemigo así como a las dos jóvenes que se escudaban detrás de él. Habiendo vaciado su arma, estaba virtualmente indefenso, sin embargo, fue el momento exacto en el que Itami intercepto al hombre en armadura, al cual sometió por medio de una llave al cuello, que termino por rompérselo en un brusco movimiento._

–¡¿Estas bien?! –_Demando al oficial que apenas y podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, y ya ni que decir de las jóvenes que estaban mudas de terror. Itami entendió que debía de tomar el mando si es que había un caos en el sitio y con eso en mente, se levantó para dirigir unas palabras al uniformado. Sin embargo…este señalo asustado hacia su espalada, lo que obligo a Itami a volver la vista, solo para toparse con un ser relativamente alto y musculado de piel verduzca, el cual estaba próximo a asestar un devastador golpe sobre el hombre, sin embargo, justo en ese momento. _

_Una serie de disparos fueron vaciados sobre la fea criatura y un claro impacto de escopeta termino por cercenar el brazo con el arma de la bestia y unos perdigones más se metieron sobre su cabeza e incluso arranco un trozo de cráneo y materia cerebral._

_Ante el espectáculo tan agresivo y tan crudo a solo centímetros de sí. Que en cuanto el cuerpo cayo con sordo sonido que hizo salir de su perplejidad a Itami, solo para dirigir su vista a lateral y ver a dos hombres de la guardia de Kalos, uno de ellos armado con un subfusil y otro llevaba una escopeta, el arma que termino el trabajo con ese monstruo._

–¿Estan bien? –Uno de ellos dijo mientras el dúo se acercaba hacia Itami. Como tal, llevaban armas no reglamentarias por la guardia de Kalos, aunque sin duda alguna al Katones esto era quizás el menor de sus confusiones.

–¡Si! Lo estoy…lo estamos señor. –Itami alerto. –Youji Itami. Cuarta división de infantería. Guardia de Kanto.

–Esta algo lejos de casa amigo. –El fortachón que llevaba la escopeta, desviaba ligeramente la atención del oficial a quien nuevamente dirigió sus nuevas órdenes. –Deben huir de aquí chico. Llévate a estas chicas y pon a salvo a cuantos puedas. Y necesitare esto. –Le dijo mientras tomaba la radio del oficial.

–Es una historia larga señor. –Itami dijo mientras tomaba nuevas revistas del oficial caído así como su radio. –Estoy en toda mi disposición de ayudar a poner a salvo a los civiles. –Termino de decir mientras el guardia armado con el subfusil disparo una ráfaga contra un grupo de hostiles que perseguían a varios civiles.

–Teniente Louis J. Primer regimiento de carabineros guardia de Kalos. No diría que es un gusto, dado la situación.

–Sargento primera clase. Marcus R. Primer regimiento de carabineros. Guardia de Kalos. Por lo visto. Vamos a tener que coordinarnos. –Marcus enlazo la radio. –Atención guardia de Kalos. Aquí el sargento primero Marcus R. A todos los oficiales en esta frecuencia. Escuchen. Un enemigo desconocido está atacando nuestra ciudad, debemos formar un perímetro defensivo sobre la segunda avenida y la plaza de la luz. Debemos priorizar la ayuda a los civiles. Cambio. –No tardó mucho en que las respuesta llegasen. Sobre todo una distinguida señal.

–Guardia de Kalos. Aquí el soldado de teniente de segunda clase Jean Reno. Estoy liderando un grupo de oficiales y entrenadores voluntarios. Hemos armado un perímetro en la explanada de la plaza Charles de Gaulle. Múltiples efectivos enemigos atacan a la población civil. –A su vez recibieron otra transmisión.

-Guardia de Kalos. Este es Brock Stone Shudo. Caballero de la orden del inquisidor, mi unidad ha establecido combate con el enemigo. Atención. Repliéguense hasta el perímetro acordado y mantengan esa posición a cualquier costo. No podemos entregar más terreno al enemigo.

–Es bueno oírles caballeros del inquisidor. –La voz de Reno contesto. –Necesitamos refuerzos a toda costa. No podremos mantener el perímetro demasiado tiempo. –Desde su posición se escuchaba un caos muy similar al que los tres guardias regionales, estaban lidiando de este lado.

–Aguarden soldados. La ayuda viene en camino. Las fuerzas del inquisidor ya están en marcha. –Tras escuchar dicha transmisión Marcus sujeto su escopeta para mandar al olvido a un extraño hombre Pigmag.

–Entendimos el memo Reno. Nos replegaremos para dicha posición cambio. –Tras haber matar al monstruo –Vamos a necesitar centrarnos en esto.

–Estoy en eso. –Louis sostuvo su radio mientras con su brazo libre vaciaba el cargador sobre un nuevo contingente de enemigos mientras se replegaban hasta detrás de una camioneta, misma que sirvió de escudo para repeler una andanada de flechas.

–¡Cargando! –Marcus desplego el receptáculo para meter más cartuchos mismos que tuvo que meter con fría calma mientras el enemigo comenzaba a acercarse.

–Este es el teniente Louis J. Guardia de Kalos. Numero de servicio… Necesito enlace al canal militar. Efectivos enemigos están atacando la ciudad. Hay...hay múltiples bajas civiles y la acometida enemiga no cesa. Necesitamos refuerzos. –Demando mientras su arma chasqueaba de haberse vaciado. Casi a tiempo de que Marcus levantase su escopeta para volver a disparar.

.

.

.

.

_En la sede del gobierno Kalosiano. El palacio de Cenit. Cúspide del poderío militar político y económico de la ahora potencia regional. Y claro lugar de encuentro de los nobles y senadores que trabajaban en mantener el estatus de su nación y su progreso. Si. No era otro lugar más importante en toda la región que este. Al menos en materia de política. _

_Kalos como ya se había dicho, era una monarquía parlamentaria. En este punto, se mantenía un equilibrio de poder repartido entre la monarquía así como el grupo de casas nobles y claro está el senado. Todos ellos representando distintos estratos de la sociedad kalosiana._

_Si bien este mundo muestra una progreso y equidad mucho más justo y practico que el conocido. Era cierto que aún seguía habiendo ciertas distinciones y ciertos lujos que poseían de acuerdo a su clase. Sin embargo, dado el esplendor y crecimiento de la región y sus socios bien podría decirse que había suficiente para mantener el orden y la disciplina en las distintas facciones. Y solo una persona podría mantener ese orden bien alineado. La consumación de las tres facciones, la personificación de Kalos, la figura gobernante más importante de toda Kalos. Su alteza real, Sable Abbadie Lombard._

_Su alteza Sable, de 29 años de edad, era la aun joven monarca que dirigía su nación hacia el futuro, y ciertamente pese a su joven edad, ya había demostrado su valor y fuerza como líder durante las guerras Flare, dirigiendo a su nación y ciertamente esgrimiendo su espada personal. Más bien su hoz justiciera. Su carta del triunfo; El inquisidor de Kalos. Ciertamente, era un hecho que su carta del triunfo ahora solo tenía tareas de segundo importancia y dedicado también a eventos y tareas patrióticas como sucedía en este día donde el mismo dirigiría el desfile militar mismo que estaba próxima a presenciar en compañía de la campeona de Kalos Diantha Carnet así como de otras figuras públicas. _

_Quizá hubiera preferido tener a sus parientas y claro a su pequeña hija consigo…para mostrarle a su padre desfilar. Sin embargo, era consciente de que su pequeña al igual que los demás niños y niñas seguían siendo relativamente jóvenes para apreciar esto. Quizá en un año o dos. Aun así. No quedaba fuera la idea de poder pasar el resto del día en familia. Después de todo lo merca. Hacia un estupendo trabajo como monarca y eso la alentaba a merecer tiempo de calidad con su hija y su marido. _

_Dejando de lado ese fugaz pensamiento Sable mantuvo su porte mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de untas con el consejo principal de nobles y senadores. Más que nada en referencia a los temas vistos luego del evento. _

_._

_._

–Su alteza. –El general Philip Petta. Le saludo con leal actuar.

–Gracias por esperar. General. Señores y señoras del consejo. Antes de que pasemos al tema central del día de hoy, quisiera revisar los progresos de expansión de las redes eléctricas en la zona sur de la región.

–Por supuesto su alteza. –El senador Gilbert Alexander sonrió mientras extendía el panel holográfico al centro de la mesa y se dispuso a explicar los progresos de dicho proyecto. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera apenas empezar, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y alguien bastante familiar para la monarca irrumpió en la habitación.

–¡Sable! –La monarca entendió quien era la visita inesperada, el modo de dirigirse a ella así como la voz relativamente escandalosa le dieron repuesta antes que sus ojos.

–Creí haberte dicho que me esperases en el balcón...Asuka. –Sable nombro a nadie más ni menos que a la primea princesa de Kalos. Y su prima cercana; Asuka Lysson Soryou.

–Usted disculpe…majestad. –Asuka Lysson, su parienta y primera princesa mostro su mal humor característico y usando el sarcasmo, sin embargo su semblante dejaba en claro que ahora estaba hablando en serio. –Lamento irrumpir con su reunión muy importante pero…quizás deben ver esto primero.

.

.

_Cuando Asuka manipulo los controles de los paneles de comunicación que eran grandes pantallas o más bien monitores ajustados a las paredes así como los hologramas, todos estos en conjunto se activaron enlazando canales de noticias, cámaras de circuito cerrado, cámaras policiales y de drones de vigilancia e incluso videos subidos a la red. Todas las cuales, le ofrecieron a la junta de nobles y senadores, así como a su majestad, un espectáculo de lo más aborrecible que pudieron siquiera concebir en sus mentes. Eras escenas de una masacre en proceso, varios actos delictivos atroces y demás aberraciones salidas de una pesadilla abominable y sin embargo, era algo que claramente estaba sucediendo ahora mismo, en las calles de Luminous._

_La masacre de cientos de civiles por parte de fuerzas desconocidas y hostiles que cargaban contra todo a quien veían, sin distinción de edad o género. Los civiles indefensos solo podían limitarse a correr por sus vidas_

_Para todos en la sala del consejo, todos los senadores, líderes militares, políticos y claro está de la realeza, miraban estas imágenes con repugnancia, horror e ira. _

.

.

–¿Qué clase de locura es esta? –Mascullo Petta mientras su mirada acerada por la edad y la experiencia se afilaba aún más ante las escenas de una carga de caballería (extrañas monturas parecidas a pokemons pero claramente desconocidas al viejo militar) que arremetían sobre los testigos sin distinción, siendo derribados y aplastados por los cascos de estas bestias. Aquellos desafortunados que intentaban correr eran atravesados por lanzas o decapitados por espadas blandidos por estos salvajes desconocidos, pero para el líder militar, dichos métodos eran considerados arcaicos y barbáricos. Desagradablemente efectivos aun, pero arcaicos a fin de cuentas.

Diantha Carnet miraba con rencor como una mujer que había sido capturada por estos salvajes, era despojada de su ropa y ultrajada ahí mismo, mientras su novio o esposo era forzado a mirar y terminando el espectáculo cuando uno de estos barbaros uso una espada para decapitarlo, todo esto solo una minúscula muestra de la serie de barbaridades que eran cometidas contra los ciudadanos de esta urbe.

Marie Rose. La talentosa hija de uno de los empresarios más influyentes de Kalos quien estaba desempeñando el rol de edecán de la elite Diantha, se llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba absorta estas escenas. Una de estas, mostraba a monstruos horribles de aspecto feral y piel verduzca o grisácea, que estaba devorando a unos niños indefensos. Todo esto mientras sus padres miraban impotentes siendo cautivos por más de estos barbaros. De más esta decir que la escena fue tal, que la joven entre sollozos alejo la mirada de dicha pantalla.

–Esto no puede ser cierto. ¡Por favor díganme que es mentira! –La joven lloro afligida, esto era demasiado para ella y sin duda demasiado para muchos de los presentes.

La junta estaba totalmente en shock, algunos de los delegados extranjeros que habían sido invitados, estaban confundidos porque en primera instancia asumieron que era todo un buen trabajo de edición de video, sin embargo era demasiado real y demasiado sádico como para ser una broma enferma. Al Giratina. Esto no podía ser una maldita broma y si lo fuese, muchos como Asuka pensaba en matar con sus manos a los idiotas que le comunicaron de ello, sin embargo estos habían sido militares en permiso, fuerzas policiales y ciertamente, algunos miembros de la misma unidad del inquisidor, quienes ya estaban en tierra prestando ayuda.

–¡Nai…! ¡Esto no es una puta broma! Su alteza. Estamos recibiendo cientos de transmisiones de las fuerzas del orden. Esto esta sucediendo en todo el centro de la ciudad. –Dijo la As de las fuerzas aéreas kalosianas. –Estamos bajo ataque de fuerzas desconocidas.

–Asuka… –La monarca bajo la mirada mientras dejaba de ver dichas atrocidades. –¿Que hay de nuestras fuerzas?

–Acaban de ser notificados. Llegaran a posición en cuestión de diez minutos máximo. Ya hay una fuerza conjunta de oficiales de policia, militares y civiles intentando formar un perímetro defensivo.

–¿Dónde está el inquisidor? –Volvió a cuestionar.

–Seguramente ya debe estar ahí. Esto es extraño, debería haberse reportado. –Casi como si fuese una invocación. El canal militar que en ese momento estaba siendo moderado para poder recibir la información de las fuerzas de choque, se vio interrumpido por la respuesta de su carta del triunfo.

–Aquí el inquisidor. Esta es una orden unánime para todas las fuerzas a mi mando. Centrémonos en reforzar a los partisanos en el perímetro defensivo. Protejan a los civiles en primera instancia. –La voz del distinguido justiciero de Kalos se notaba impactada, como si estuviese procesando algo que estaba viendo. –Reglas de combate…No…no les tengan piedad alguna…Destruyan a estos barbaros. –El renovado ímpetu que se escuchó lanzo un pequeño escalofrió a las espaldas de algunos de los oyentes.

–Cierra la frecuencia, quiero hablar con él. –Sable demando. Asuka obedeció y una vez hecho ella índico a su alteza poder iniciar. –Satoshi…

–Su alteza… –El azabache contesto.

–Escucha bien. Estamos cortos de información, intentamos ponernos al día a como dé lugar, no…no sabemos de donde han salido o que pretendan…más allá de lo que vemos. Así que sin rodeos…vamos a necesitar capturar algunos de ellos, para encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos. Así que intenta capturar tantos como sea posible. Un ejército cualquiera tendrá líder, no debería ser distinto para ellos, esos serán los objetivos primarios. ¿Has entendido?

–Señora. ¡Si señora! –Declaro firme y sin vacilar.

–Bien. –Sable estrujo sus puños y aplasto los lentes de lectura que había recogido de su rostro. –Entonces ve…inquisidor. Ve y muéstrales a estos malditos bastardos, el castigo por haberse dignado a derramar sangre kalosiana, sangre de inocentes en medio de nuestra amada ciudad. –El ceño de su alteza estaba tan afilado como su espada. De ser posible ella misma hubiera salido a la batalla pero tenía que mantener la calma por mucho que le fuera imposible y coordinar la contraofensiva. –¡Busca y destruye! No dejes escapar a ninguno ni uno solo de ellos…devuélveles el dolor de mi pueblo… ¡Multiplicado por diez! –Sable había explotado con furia mientras podía ver algunas tomas fijas de esos barbaros con sonrisas burlonas.

–Se hará como usted desee…alteza. –El inquisidor cerró la trasmisión. Pocos de los presentes entendían lo que Sable sabía más que bien. Su inquisidor no solo era su más diestro soldado. Sino un líder nato y ciertamente un idealista y defensor de las causas justas y aquellos bastardos iban a aprender eso por la mala.

.

.

Sable suspiro con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba de su asiento y clavaba las manos con fuerza a la mesa. Una vez hecho este esto, mostro su mirada determinante de un líder, era hora de ir a la guerra. Sus iris esmeralda radiaban dolor, ira, justicia, dolor y sobre todo un sentimiento de venganza como pocos se habían visto.

–¡General Petta! –Demando al veterano hombre.

–¿Si su alteza? –El hombre de edad espero por sus nuevas órdenes.

–Movilice a la guardia de Kalos, que todos los contingentes en sus bases cercanos a Luminous se movilicen inmediatamente. Las fuerzas en la ciudad van a necesitar refuerzos cuanto antes.

–Así se hará su alteza. –Tras esto el general se retiró de su presencia. Los demás miembros estaban aún perplejos tras lo que habían presenciado. Sable tomo el control de todo nuevamente.

–Señores del senado, nobles y realeza. En vista de esta emergencia, solicito declarar el estado de guerra y enviar nuestra respuesta inmediata para auxiliar a los ciudadanos de Luminous y detener esta barbarie. –Pese a que eso pareciera impropio, nadie se negó, muchos declararon su aprobación cuanto antes. Cada minuto perdido era más sangre Kalosiana derramada.

–Asuka. ¿Dónde están nuestras primas hermanas? –Sable cuestiono. Esperando que ellas estuviesen a salvo.

.

.

.

.

_No todos habían venido a este nuevo mundo con las egoístas y vánales pretensiones del imperio. Hubo varios quienes habían sido reclutados por leva imperial, para el ejército principal y su legado, estos reclutas no eran quizá más importantes que las bestias semi-humanas que eran arreadas para servir de carne de cañón, (y claro esta; primera fuerza de choque). Ni siquiera porque algunos de ellos eran señores y nobles con estatus._

_._

_._

_En el momento en que Colt Formal; Conde de Italica, vio lo que había del otro lado de la puerta sagrada, cayó en cuenta de que el imperio había pretendido lo que no debía, o dicho de otra forma. Había mordido más de lo que podía tragar. Solo observar la imponente y colosal estructura erigida por encima de la puerta sagrada, así como el resto de edificios y demás edificaciones de esa ciudad de maravilla, daban señal de quienes eran estos supuestos salvajes._

_Estas construcciones por si solas, empequeñecían fácilmente cualquiera que se encontraba en la misma capital imperial. Eso más el uso masivo de magia, que se podía traducir en las diversas señales con imágenes que se movían y luces en varios lados, indicando así que esta civilización poseía un uso tan masivo de la magia, que prácticamente estaba bien arraigada en su día a día._

_Colt Formal. Ni siquiera deseaba estar aquí pese a todo lo maravilloso que veía. Él hubiera preferido seguir en Italica arreglando todos los pendientes que sucedían día con día, mientras se aseguraba de que su hija más joven; Miyu, tuviera todas las habilidades necesarias para crecer como una autentica heredera del clan Formal. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que tampoco tenía muchas opciones, sobre todo cuando el emperador; Molt Sol Augustus, le había mandado a presentar servicio, junto con muchos otros de los señores o regentes de los distintos feudos a lo largo del imperio, sobre todo de las regiones cercanas a la colina de Arnus, el sitio donde la mítica Puerta había sido erigida por los dioses, tantos milenios atrás._

_Como ya había remarcado, él sabía que venir en son de guerra, era quizás una apuesta demasiado arriesgada y argumentaba esto en base, a que si la legendaria puerta en realidad conectaba otros mundos con el suyo, no podía garantizarse que en estos mundos no hubiese naciones, reinos o incluso otros imperios que podrían plantar cara al __**imperio**__**Sanderano**__. Era como pretender imponerse en casa ajena a sabiendas nulas que el dueño de esa propiedad se lo iba a permitir, así nada más._

.

.

– "_Asombroso…simplemente asombroso"_. –Formal dijo mientras admiraba un gran vidrio rectangular o ventana incrustada en lo alto de una suerte de anfiteatro, en donde se repetía una serie de pinturas que parecían estar imbuidas con magia, pues los murales de este se movían mostrando una serie de caracteres inelegibles y luego se veía una suerte de ninfa de cabello aguamarina, con largas sendas de cabello y ropajes muy reveladores. ¿Quizá una especie de apóstol? ¿Una apóstol de la lujuria quizás?

–"_Conde formal"_. –Una voz áspera y cargada de rudeza demando su atención. El conde volvió su atención a la izquierda. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre en armadura imperial de notable decorado en tonos latonados y cobrizos, que además portaba un mascara del dios de la guerra; Emroy. Colt ya sabía de quién se trataba en realidad.

–"_¿Que sucede, Legado Lanius?"_ –Colt suprimió una mirada furiosa hacia el legado imperial _**Cocythus Lanius**_, aunque Colt encontraba más acorde, referirse al legado por su sobrenombre, muy conocido entre todo el ejército imperial y claro, los estados vasallos y los feudos como itálica. _**"El monstruo del norte"**_.

–"_Usted y sus tropas se están quedando atrás. ¿Qué les detiene de unirse a la gloria del imperio Saderano?_" –Cuestiono el legado, un hombre más alto que Colt por una cabeza y cuya armadura de cuerpo completo incluida esa mascara, le quitaban bastante humanidad, si es que había algo humano dentro de ese monstruo. Bastante intimidante.

–"_¿A esto le llama gloria, Legado?"_ –Cuestiono Formal, señalando la vanguardia de las legiones imperiales arremetiendo contra lo que parecían ser simples plebeyos que huían en mitad de una especie de celebración o festival. Resaltando en la masacre que estaba comenzando a orquestarse por parte de los legionarios y los auxiliares semi-humanos

–"Los itálicos son demasiado blandos". –Lanius pasó del gesto de molestia del conde y sus oficiales. –_"Estos inferiores no merecen más que probar nuestro acero y una vez que hayan aprendido el mensaje, se doblegaran ante nuestro imperio"_. –Fueron las palabras del legado demostrando cuan indiferente era ante los gritos reconocibles de mujeres y niños siendo parte de la orquesta de muerte.

–"_¿Les llama inferiores Legado? Solo vea esta ciudad, vea la gigantesca torre que se levanta debajo de la puerta sagrada. Indudablemente la arquitectura de esta nación es muy superior a la que vemos en nuestro mundo"_. –En cierto modo la belleza de esta ciudad era increíble. Y no fueron pocos los soldados tanto itálicos y de otros feudos como de los mismos legionarios, quienes se mostraron absortos por lo que se erguía. –_"Me atrevería a decir que hacen sombra a los mismos edificios de la capital imperial"._ –Confeso notablemente asombrado.

–"_Si sabe lo que le conviene a usted y su gente, debería entonces callarse dichas blasfemias que rozan la herejía, Formal. Ahora, tomen su posición al frente sur antes de que pierda mi paciencia"_. –Fueron los reclamos del legado cuando volvió la atención a sus centuriones y en directo a su oleada.

Colt formal miro con desdén la trágica masacre que se estaba realizando en medio de este apacible lugar. Y más lastima le dio ver que a las filas Saderanas, se sumaron las tropas de otros nobles que habían traído aquí por la leva imperial.

Aun cuando hubo un puñado de nobles más, que compartían los ideales de Colt, lo cierto es que todos ellos estaban a expensas de las órdenes del legado y debían forzosamente unirse a la "batalla". Fue entonces cuando uno de sus subordinados de confianza se dirigió a él en busca de guía.

.

.

–"_Mi lord…"_ –Uno de sus edecanes pregunto. –_"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"_

–"_No tenemos más opción que seguirles. Por favor ofrézcanles una muerte rápida, no quiero que nadie torture o mutile a estos infames. Que sea rápido. Ah, y que ninguna mujer deberá ser profanada. Reparte estas instrucciones entre nuestros hombres. Si cualquiera llega a hacer esto, la muerte esperara por los responsables cuando volvamos a Itálica_".

–"_Se hará como usted ordene, milord. Además...dudo que los hombres quieran rebajarse a nivel de estos Saderanos"._

–"_Adelante entonces"_. –Formal trago y comenzó a seguir a la vanguardia imperial adoptando su formación con los mandos medios convocados por el legado Laniuos

.

.

_Debido a que su despliegue, estaba concentrado en la gran plaza de Luminous, las fuerzas imperiales se encontraron inmediatamente con la ligera dificultad de maniobrar en un sitio tan estrecho. Sin embargo la debilidad de estos salvajes estaba haciendo su trabajo de barrido bastante fácil. Al parecer como ya habían concluido algunos nobles. De haber irrumpido en alguna suerte de festival. _

_No fue difícil reconocer puestos y tendejones similares los que podían ver en ciudades y puertos comerciales como Itálica, Rodan o Telta. Incluso pudieron hallar a cientos de aventureros y magos así como otros individuos que por ciertos detalles en sus ropajes, podrían ser clérigos, quizás maids al servicio de su casa o incluso magos o magic caster. Todos ellos demostrando ser patéticos combatientes. Incluso esos aventureros, que pese a llevar armaduras deficientes, no hicieron más que correr cuando la andanada de flechas cayó sobre todo en conjunto o bien, cuando las fuerzas auxiliares cargaron contra ellos. _

_Sin duda alguna fue extraño, aunque también ridículo y hasta gracioso para algunos de estos guerreros o semi-humanos, por encontrar relativamente nula resistencia ante su ofensiva. Estos salvajes eran tan débiles, sobre todo en su espíritu, pues muchos de ellos sencillamente suplicaron por sus vidas o echaron a correr. Sin embargo, algunos de estos parecían ser notablemente fuertes cuando se les sometió para esclavizarles._

_Tanto poder físico y sin embargo, eran cobardes para presentar una verdadera resistencia. Bueno igual podrían ser adecuados esclavos; fuertes y sumisos. Otro factor a tomar en cuenta, fue en el momento que entre el derramamiento de sangre y la matanza, pudieron ver cual atractivas eran las mujeres de este mundo. O al menos de esta ciudad. Esto no fue pasado por alto, por las viciadas mentes de estos hombres primitivos, soldados imperiales quienes no tardaron en tomar a varias de estas mujeres y niñas y sin reparos en medio de todo este caos y ahí a vista de cualquier espectador y sin ningún reparo, rasgaron las ropas de estas, para proceder a ultrajarlas por la fuerza. Todo esto convirtiéndose en un círculo de ultraje que no tardo en repetir sus acciones a lo largo de la plaza de Luminous, la cual ya estaba manchada de sangre inocente. _

_Todas estas barbaridades fueron vistas por los itálicos y otras casa que renuentes siguieron su marcha hacia la conquista de esta nueva nación._

.

.

.

.

_Lanius, conocido como el monstruo del norte, era un líder militar, hábil hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo; su verdadera cualidad era todo lo que tuviera relación con el salvajismo y la crueldad, debido a esto, sus ejércitos eran más bien una turba de maniacos asesinos y violadores enfermos, que con organización y eficiencia bélica; masacraron y mutilaron de las peores formas posibles a las naciones y poblaciones que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser sus objetivos. _

_Aun así; estas conductas no eran exclusivas del ejército a su mando, esta actitud plana y básica de matar, violar y esclavizar parecía ser el dogma del ejército imperial de Sadera, y muchos de los nobles y plebeyos recogidos por leva podrían dar fe de las tácticas imperiales. Formal miraba con asco los círculos de violación donde podía ver niñas incluso más jóvenes que su propia hija, siendo sometidas brutalmente. El coro de gritos no hacia esto más fácil de tolerar._

_El conde opto por desviar su mirada aunque estos actos parecían repetirse por doquier, eso o las pilas de cadáveres que ahora mismo, los saderanos estaban levantando y a los cuales estaban prendiendo fuego. Incluso algunos imperiales tuvieron el poco tacto de plantar una bandera encima de uno de estos cúmulos, pese al hecho de empalar con esta y sus lanzas, a varios agónicos infames que trataban de escapar. Una escena totalmente despreciable. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Las damas del inquisidor habían contemplado esto y ciertamente estaban perturbadas sin embargo, debido a su condición como veteranas de las guerras Flare, cierto fue que sus mentes habían sido curtidas por la guerra. Aunque, tenían que admitir que esto era otro nivel de brutalidad. Uno que ciertamente nunca se había visto en este mundo o al menos en tiempos recientes y lo peor de todo es que muchos de esos monstruos (hombres y bestias por igual) parecían disfrutar de ello. Dados sus risas y burlas para con sus victimas _

_Al menos lo Ashes Wars solo mataban a sus víctimas sin más, no se detenían a mutilarlos o devorarlos, como estaba sucediendo ahora con muchos de estos monstruos y ciertamente la legión del infinito tampoco se atrevió a recurrir a estas...atrocidades y menos contra niñas inocentes._

_Decir que las chicas estaban furiosas era poco. Su orgullo de mujer, de madres…pateo fuerte desde sus corazones. Ella no solo eran bellas mujeres, sino devotas madres y esposas que defenderían a sus hijos cual Pyror furiosas. Las damas del inquisidor se miraron al unísono mientras asentían en acuerdo, tenían que hacer algo para detener esto y lo primero fue evacuar a sus compañeras performers. _

_._

_._

–¡Aria san! Por favor todas ustedes tienen que irse de aquí. –Serena declaro sin retirar la vista del frente a donde se estaba suscitando este infierno. –Les cubriremos mientras ayudamos también a la demás gente a escapar.

–Esperen. ¿No pueden estar hablando en serio? –Aria reclamo. –Lo mejor es que todas huyeran.

–Nos condenaremos a nosotras mismas sino hacemos algo por detener esto. –Dawn se explicó mientras todas las demás siervas de batalla se preparaban para luchar.

–Por favor escapen mientras puedan. Nosotras les cubriremos –May se unió a sus hermanas. Ahí estaban poco más de una docena de las damas de batalla personales del inquisidor. Y pese a lo que pareciera, ella mismas estaba conscientes de que su deber era confrontar a estos barbaros. Así que pese a todo lo que protesto Aria, esta se vio obligada a escapar junto al resto de performers quienes no tuvieron más opción. O se iban de aquí o un destino peor que la muerte aguardaba por ellas. Al final solo las damas del inquisidor se quedaron ahí, sobre el escenario, aun pese a sus vestimentas ellas estaban dispuestas a luchar.

.

.

–Así que…cual es el plan? –Iris pregunto. – ¿Saltar y comenzar a patear traseros?

–El plan es…efectivamente iris…ese es el plan. –Serena le respondió. Espero que todas hayan traído sus equipos. –Al parecer todas ellas sabían de que iba su compañera, esto con un asentir mutuo

–Me centrare también en comunicar con los demás y claro notificar a Satoshi de esto.

–Descuida. A estas alturas ya debe de saberlo. –May le respondió. Ahora…recomendaría que nos cambiásemos, no me agrada la idea de tener que luchar mientras uso este uniforme que parece se va a desintegrar al primer rozón. –Dijo la castaña a la parque que pateaba a uno de esos monstruos verduzcos que intentaba subirse al escenario.

–De eso estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo Dawn mientras tomaba el soporte de micrófono y procedía a usarlo de porra cuando uno de esos semi-humanos abordo el escenario, aporreando su cabeza de canino y luego pateándolo de vuelta al suelo.

–Creo que será mejor que comencemos ahora mismo.-Dijo Korrina mientras lanzaba una patada de giro horizontal y enviaba con ello a una extraña mujer con orejas de conejo y rasgos de pelaje fino en piernas y antebrazos.

–Yo diría que si…Y RAPIDO! ANTES DE QUE NOS CONVIERTAMOS EN LAS PROXIMAS ESTRELLAS DE H&H! –Dijo una aterrada Bell quien tenía sus manos de las fauces de un par de esos trasgos y un pie atascado en la frente de un tercero que luchaba por subirse al escenario otra vez.

–¿Tu que andas viendo esas cosas? ¿Eh? –Cuestiono Georgia cuando llego en su ayuda.

–Eh este de…quería hacerle una sorpresita a Satoshi cuando fuese nuestra ocasión especial. –Con algo de descaro y su torpeza presente, Bell dijo esto a la par de llevarse las palmas a las mejillas y moverse toda cohibida.

–¡Estas enferma Bell! –Iris mascullo.

–Muy bien todas preparadas para luchar….ahora! –Anabel tomo control mientras en su conjunto activaban el dispositivo adjunto a su muñeca izquierda.

Justo a tiempo para que una andanada de flechas aterrizara en dicho sitio, sin embargo los proyectiles impactaron en seco contra nada más ni menos que una suerte de armaduras magnéticas que ahora las envolvía a todas y cada una de ellas en una protección completa, estas armadura que pudieron interpretarse como magia a través de los ojos de aquellos invasores, en realidad eran un fruto de la tecnología de punta que había sido desarrollada durante las guerras Flare para presentar esta nueva generación de armaduras de batalla. Perfectas para luchar contra los ashes wars en su momento y claro, sería suficiente blindaje para luchar contra estos extraños invasores, desprovistos de cualquier tipo de arma de fuego.

.

.

.

.

–Eso fue genial –Korrina exalto su júbilo. –Se siente relativamente ligera y flexible. –Se revisaba continuamente mientras estrujaba sus puños y flexionaba sus piernas.

–Eso es bueno y lo mejor de todo es que tengo libertad en mi busto, tal parece que se adapta perfectamente bien al cuerpo de su usuario. –Si bien la armadura seguía siendo tal era notable su diseño de vanguardia que permitía apreciar bien sus figuras como tal.

.

.

En si estas armaduras eran ceñidas a sus cuerpo pero seguían poseyendo blindaje robusto en zonas clave para evitar al mínimo daño por proyectiles y explosivos así como tal ataques físicos y contundentes, siendo un sistema complejo de dos capas principales siendo la primera la más ceñida al cuerpo de su usuario y en un color negro mate, seguido por el segundo sistema de blindajes este en patrón blanquecino con trazos azules.

El casco de usuario era completo y protegía el rostro del portador con una visera de color metálico azulino. El mismo que permitía ver el rostro de su ocupante pero dicho visor le protegería de cualquier impacto directo. En cierto modo eran armaduras más avanzadas que las que portaban el resto de la guardia de Kalos. Y ciertamente podrían decir que eran de un grado de tecnología similar al de la nueva armadura de su inquisidor.

Como ya se había dicho, a ojos de aquellos invasores, bien pudo haber sido obra de magia, la cual convirtió a estas doncellas de singular belleza en una suerte de valkyirias o guerreras de hierro. Pero aun así estaban desarmadas, pues no tenía ningún tipo de espada o lanza a su disposición, esto reanimo a los hostiles quienes volvieron a su carga contra estas, sin embargo…la sorpresa llegaría hasta ojos del mismo conde Formal quien tuvo la suerte de presenciar a aquellas valkirias invocar estas armaduras mágicas.

.

.

.

.

La situación era un desastre. Eso era lo que Brock, Cilan y Paul pudieron describir en el momento en que arribaron al centro de Luminous, un completo pandemónium se estaba suscitando en la plaza. Cientos de personas huían de la plaza mientras lo que parecía ser...un grupo de cosplayers de película de caballeros, cargaban contra la población civil a quienes atacaban por medio de espadas y lanzas o arcos y flechas.

.

.

–¿¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!? –El pelicenizo miro alarmado el frenesí sanguinario que sucedía ante sus ojos y sin ningún cuidado con los más inocentes.

–Dudo que esto sea parte del evento. –Cilan cuestiono sorprendido. En eso mismo concordaban los otros dos chicos

–Si definitivamente esto no está en el evento. No lo está. –Brock en su momento pensó que seguro algunos fanáticos habían parecido enloquecer y comenzar a agredir a la gente sin razón aparente. Por lo que haciendo uso de su poder como caballero del inquisidor. Empuño su rifle hacia un grupo de estos barbaros que habían tomado a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes. –¡Manos arriba! –Ordeno a estos lunáticos, debido a que estaban equipados con su equipo de batalla y poseían ya sus armas, decidieron poner orden en este sitio.

–¡Levanten las manos y tiren sus armas! –Paul grito. Acto seguido ordeno a unos cuantos de esos prospectos a romulianos para que dejaran de hostigar a los civiles. Lamentablemente sus órdenes cayeron en oídos sordos, dadas la barrera del lenguaje.

.

.

Los saredanos obviamente no habían entendido el lenguaje. Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser un grupo de la milicia nativa, quizás soldados haciendo guardia, dados sus singulares armaduras de color negro opaco. Estos les gritaron, levantando unos extraños bastones, ¿Eran armas? y gritarles órdenes, lo que tomaron como ofensiva. Por lo que procedieron irse sobre ellos.

–"_¡Rapido! ¡Maten a los salvajes!"_ Un aparente oficial quizá un manuculo, lanzo una suerte de palabras expresadas en un idioma que ninguno de los tres caballeros habían escuchado antes, lo único que salió de labios de estos lunáticos en armadura y acto seguido cargaron hacia los tres caballeros de armaduras negras

–¡Que rayos! –Cilan bastante perplejo no espero que les atacasen.

–¡Mierda! –Paul maldijo mientras sin dudarlo disparo. Una ráfaga breve y controlada que fue suficiente para derribar a la mitad de los hostiles. –¡Prepárense para el combate!

Paul disparo una ráfaga de balas apenas librando a los civiles que huían y que por milagro no se atrasaron en la línea de tiro

–¿¡Paul que hiciste!? ¡Estás loco! ¡Pudiste matar a alguien! –Brock cuestiono. Era cierto esto era una irresponsabilidad suya.

–¡Nosotros somos los que vamos a morir y los civiles también sino los detenemos! –Paul les reclamo mientras centraba a otros hostiles.

–Si pero… –Cilan cuestiono.

–¿Quieres intentar pedirles que se rindan? Estos tipos no parecen entender palabras. –Dijo para centrar a otro de estos romanos y disparar. Así fue como el trio de seguidores del inquisidor comenzaron a usar disciplina de fuego con la cual los Saderanos caían ante las balas. Simplemente estaban aturdidos con aquella magia explosiva que los aparentes salvajes tenían. Sin olvidar que su recuento de municiones no era el preparado para ir a una batalla, así que era obvio que su munición iba a agotarse pronto.

–¡Son demasiados! –Cilan comenzaba a retroceder. –¡Nos van a superar!

–¡No lo pienses Cilan! Tenemos que detener a estos monstruos hasta que todos los civiles hayan escapado. –Brock gritaba mientras descargaba una ronda de su lanzagranadas.

–Ya los hicimos enojar mucho. –Dijo Paul. –En serio no creo que vaya a ser posible evitarlo.

–¡Nos van a hacer pedazos! –Dijo Cilan con sorpresa.

–¡Entonces muere con las manos en el cuello de uno de estos bastardos! –Dijo mientras procedía a darle una patada a uno de estos tipos pasara luego dispararle.

–¡No vamos a caer con ellos! –Dijo Brock.

–¡Vamos a matar a estos infelices por lo que han hecho! –Paul volvió a responder al parecer era el que más estaba luchando. Al haber acabado las rondas de su arma la descarto mientras obtenía su propio sable de su funda y una hachuela que usaba para complemento y entonces comenzó a usar la pica para abrir latas...o debería decir cabezas de estos cuaresmeños.

–¿Porque a mí me pasa esto? Soy un caballero no un bruto peleador. –Cilan estaba nervioso por lo que veía.

–¡Cilan! –Brock le grito.

–¡Ok, ok, no te alborotes! Esto tiene un mal sabor. Una receta para el desastre.

–¡Estos son más fáciles que los Ashes War! Decía el moreno mientras también hacía rodar cabezas y meter su espada en las entrañas de los invasores.

Paul era el que quizás lo estaba vagamente disfrutando porque entre sus rugidos de furia casi podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Como si estuviera jugando.

–¡Diez puntos! ¡Aja! ¡Ahora no es tan divertido! –Grito Brock.

–¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a esas chicas! –Dijo Paul. Acto seguido dio un golpe de su hachuela sobre el casco y cabeza del legionario quien comenzó a espasmarse y caer al suelo. Ante esta situación no tardaron en recibir transmisión radial.

–¡Equipo Swamper responda! ¡Brock, Cilan, Paul! Respondan! ¡Alguno de ustedes! ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando allá?! ¡Informe! –Era la voz de Clemont quien al parecer estaba bastante shockeado para su habitual actuar.

–¡Aquí Brock! ¡Una horda de soldados antiguos está invadiendo la ciudad! ¡Y están atacando a los civiles!

–¡Ya les dijiste que vienen con un catálogo de las obras de Talkin! –Dijo Paul mientras rompía el cuello a un trasgo. Luego de haberle cortado un brazo.

–Si...y que estos sujetos tiene unos modales muy malos para presentaciones. –Dijo mientras usaba un combo de su espada y su pistola para ejecutar a dos goblins.

–Es lo mismo en todo el centro de Luminous. –Dijo Clemont mientras parecía estar corroborando la situación en general.

–¿Que está sucediendo Clemont? Seguro sabes más de esto que nosotros.

–Al parecer es una fuerza invasora que salió de una puerta misteriosamente aparecida frente a Torre Prisma. En todos los intentos de razonar con estos salvajes han sido fallidos, por lo que el mando ha autorizado la orden es aniquilación total. Proteger a los civiles y ayudarles a escapar y neutralizar por todos los medios posibles a estos invasores.

–¿Una puerta misteriosa? Vamos Clemont deja de ver animes isekai. Te dije que hicierais algo más productivo con tu tiempo libre. –Demando Brock. Una vez más el moreno golpeo a un hombre que poseía rasgos de un pokemon canino incluso una cola ligera que balanceaba desde su cintura. Evadiendo por poco el corte de una daga que llevaba, el caballero logro asestar un tajo sobre el cuello del monstruo logrando eliminarlo con algo más de trabajo.

–Espera. ¿Dijo aniquilación total? Esto es llevar las cosas al extremo. No sería muy brutal.

–Eso sí que es otro nivel. Clemont estoy totalmente de acuerdo con aniquilación total pero solo somos tres caballeros y un puñado de policías. No estamos haciendo suficiente daño. Repito. ¡No tenemos suficiente poder de fuego! –Dijo Brock recuperando la guardia.

–¿Que no se supone que las novias de Satoshi andarían por aquí? –Dijo Paul recargando su pistola mientras había un breve lapso de tiempo y claro mientras los policías que habían reunido ofrecían fuego de cobertura.

–¿Y quien creen están deteniendo a las fuerzas en Torre Prisma? –Clemont refuto. –Entre las damas y las apóstoles, están haciendo el puntal mientras el resto de la guardia y Satoshi ya está en camino. –Afortunadamente la ayuda o caballería vendría de la mano de una de las apóstoles. O bien una de las amigas de esta.

.

.

De repente y del cielo un enorme dragón blanquecino hizo acto de presencia sobrevolando por encima de la ciudad y opacando a los espectadores. Deteniendo la carga imperial y en ese mismo momento…dicho dragón blanquecino que parecía tener cualidades de un ave por la finura de su plumaje, libero un ataque de rayos y relámpagos de color amarillo. Mismo que barrió con suma facilidad a las fuerzas enemigas que inútilmente levantaron sus escudos para protegerse.

Si bien el ataque fue breve y no fue un efecto de área extenso. El efecto psicológico de haber sido atacado por tremendo titán volador, hizo que muchos de los invasores perdiesen el espíritu y retrocedieran en este sector. Lo que fue de gran ayuda para los civiles y sobre todo nuestros amigos y sus aliados.

.

.

–Vaya eso fue rápido. –Dijo el moreno líder.

–¡Si! Por un momento creí que íbamos a hacer nuestras tumbas aquí. –Respondió Paul.

–¡Te toque! –Dijo mientras apuñalaba a un legionario con todo y armadura. –Por favor Paul. Eso es muy negativo de ti.

–De cualquier forma, hay que agradecerle a ese dragón blanco por habernos ayudado. Pero de donde salió.

Además de eso. Que sucede con los demás. Gary y su equipo deberían estar aquí y tu también.

–Ya están en camino. Ha habido resistencia en algunos puntos y Satoshi debe estar próximo a llegar.

–¿Resistencia? –Cuestiono Brock.

–Así es, entre entrenadores, policías e incluso civiles y retirados están levantando un frente de batalla.

–Eso es fascinante –Cilan afirmo.

–Estamos apoyando a estas guerrillas de partisanos a mantener al enemigo a raya

–Tengo a unos de los muchachos tomando el control de estos puntos y a todas las apóstoles haciendo lo mismo.

–Espera. ¿Todas las apóstoles? ¿Hablas de todas ellas?

–¿Dices que las monstruosidades que Satoshi llama guardianes están ayudando tambien?

–Así es. Parece que siempre si están de nuestro lado.

–Agradezcamos que las dragonas están barriendo con los Wyvern. –Clemont hizo énfasis en eso. Así como en la dragona blanquecina que acudió en su ayuda. Quien al parecer era una de ellas.

–¡Genial! El idiota lo ha hecho de nuevo. ¿Quién diría que sus waifus monster musume fueran a ser de gran ayuda?

–Eh podemos dejar el tema de las waifus y centrarnos en lo que de verdad importa. –Dijo Clemont recuperando el tema.

–Si. Como que no se suponía que ellas debían de evitar exponerse a la luz pública. Y mucho menos de esa forma tan colosal! –Dijo el líder cuando vio un segundo dragón de color verde con alas negras pasar sobre el cielo seguido por un dragón negro y desgarbado así como una suerte de seviper o ekans voladora y cubierta de plumas.

–Joder esto se volvió una película de kaijus… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Invitar también a Godzilla? –Paul termino de decir esto mientras los dragones desataban una suerte de ataque de precisión sobre sus débiles enemigos salvajes de menor tamaño.

–A estas alturas Paul…yo creo que eso ya no me sorprendería. –Respondió Brock mientras miraba a los salvajes retroceder aterrados. –Huir nos les servirá de nada. Voy a dispararles en el trasero! –Brock le hubiera gustado tener balas pero estas ya habían sido gastadas, así como las de los oficiales y entrenadores quienes vitoreaban por la ayuda colosal

–Y si es cierto. Se supone que las apóstoles tenían que mantenerse al margen y no revelarse tal cual. Pero eso ya no importara a partir de ahora. –Dijo Cilan agradecido con los dragones que estaban de su parte. Tenía que agradecerle.

–Lo alarmante aquí es que al parecer ese ejército podría provenir de un mundo como el de Rory, o al menos alguna contraparte.

–Espero que no tengamos que pelear contra una parienta suya.

–Una cosa a la vez. Por ahora céntrense en el trabajo y dejemos a las apóstoles para Satoshi y sus monster musumes. –Dijo mientras elegía una de las muchas armas enemigas dejadas en el suelo. –Ahora hay que seguir. Tenemos una ciudad que retomar. –Y así fue como los tres caballeros o seguidores del inquisidor prosiguieron su contraofensiva apoyando a las fuerzas policiales y entrenadores que se habían unido en un cerco defensivo. A estas alturas, dudaban que aun quedasen civiles dentro de las líneas enemigas pero de todos modos era imperante mantener la línea. Por fortuna la ayuda ya estaba arribando como sus amigos de armas ya estaban entablando lucha contra el enemigo. Todos ellos en pos de defender a Kalos de estos invasores y dejar en claro que este sitio estaba protegieron por el mismísimo inquisidor.

.

.

/

.

.

_Formal estaba comenzando a tener presencia o idea sobre el mal presentimiento que estaba acompañándole. Y sus preocupaciones comenzarían cuando la primera resistencia real hizo acto de presencia. Continuos rumores de dragones y bestias metálicas o bien magias desconocidas y poderosas que arrasaban con facilidad envidiable a sus fuerzas. Si bien él internamente velaba más por sus propias tropas y no podía ignorar los testimonios de soldados imperiales, altamente entrenados y curtidos para la batalla, que ahora literalmente estaban llorando, moqueando y hasta se habían orinado encima por el miedo de enfrentar a las fuerza mixtas de estos nativos._

_A esto tenía que sumar la presencia continua de pequeños animales mágicos que eran invocados por muchos chamanes o druidas, los mismos que desataban una fuerza devastadora contra sus contendientes, Sin embargo ahora mismo estaba viendo ante sus ojos, algo que no creía. Valkyrias de hierro. Mujeres heroínas guerreras, que si bien apenas y usaban armas, en realidad estaba aplastando a sus oponentes moliéndoles a medio de golpes. Evadiendo con tremenda velocidad o en su defecto, resistiendo sus armadura el peso y filo de las armas que hacían poco o ningún daño mientras los enemigos perdían su ventaja ante unas valkyrias contratacaban y destruían sin piedad._

_La primera visión de estas fuerzas sumado al arribo de una orden de caballeros de armadura negra que parecían ser una suerte de orden, aunque ciertamente más allá de ser superiores, parecían ser más seguidores de estas valkyirias. _

_Ante esto. Colt asumió una idea que ellas le mostraban con innegable alegoría. En el continente de Falmart, donde el imperio regia, existía una especie de dragones bípedos, pequeños y más similares de lagartos que a dragones mismos. El cómo cazaba en solitario era admirable, pero en grupo formaban poderosas y devastadoras manadas aniquilando a sus presas con eficiencia militar. Todo esto gracias a la existencia de un alfa. Solo un alfa o un líder podrían dirigir a una manada de estas bestias para funcionar así._

_Ahora mismo, Formal podía ver en aquellas valkyrias una perfecta representación de dichos dragones. De cierta forma ella llego a la conclusión de que estas guerreras debían ser meras seguidoras. Por muy despiadadas que fueran las hembras de dicha especie, era lógico pensar que no funcionarían por cuenta propia y un macho alfa debería estar al mando de esta fuerza._

–"_Un Alfa_…" _–Colt murmuro, y el pensamiento le lleno de miedo. Si estas gammas eran así de brutales. ¿Que podía esperar de su alfa? En un santiamén, un grito de guerra fue lanzado atrayendo su atención de aliados y enemigos, ese rugido de batalla fue quizá breve pero lo compenso con fuerza y dominio. _

.

.

("_**introduzca Halo 4 OST 117**_")

.

.

_Era la voz de un guerrero. Superando el fragor de la batalla, Colt miro en lo alto de un edificio. Una figura imponente se erguía desafiante. Un hombre, no…un rey, no…un señor de la guerra, se encontraba ahí. Un caballero de la muerte que poseía en una armadura negro obsidiana y una capa de rojo sangre que ondeaban cual alas flagrantes por el viento. Alas de sangre la sangre de sus enemigos. _

_._

_._

_La visión dantesca y asombrosa de este hombre, monstruo o demonio era sin dudas increíbles y como respuesta a las palabras de conde Colt, había surgido aparecido. Este era el alfa que dirigía no solo a esos subordinados de armaduras negro mate, sino que demostró su posición como alfa, cuando saltando de una forma impensable incluso para un semi-humano, aterrizo justo al frente de las valkyrias, ordenando o clamando palabras de un idioma desconocido para ellas, y por medio de las acciones de todos ellos, se posiciono al frente. _

_Así como sucedió con Lanius, Formal encontró que este líder estaba acorazado de pies a cabeza y su casco en si parecía ocultar hasta el más mínimo rastro o vestigio de humanidad, quizás en realidad no era un humano, quizás era más que un humano. ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un demonio? Esa armadura feral no podía indicar nada. En sus manos, este guerrero negro empuñaba dos enormes espadas que bien podrían ser mandobles espadas tan grandes como sus brazos o un poco más. Todos estos atributos ya habían verlo como un contrincante invencible. _

_El conde estaba tan alterado por el espectáculo…que pudo jurar haber visto un destello llameante carmesí refulgir en la minúscula comisura de su visera. Y entonces sin ninguna orden dada levanto su brazo derecho empuñando su espada apuntando hacia las filas saderanas y los pocos semi-humanos que habían quedado, ambos bandos separados por unos veinte metros, máximo. Con la nueva orden…el rugido de varias bestias gigantes se hizo escuchar desde lo alto de los cielos. Entonces un grupo de poderosos dragones de colosal tamaño, tanto como un dragón de fuego aparecieron en clara sincronía con las ordene de este caballero negro. _

_¿Es que acaso este guerrero era un domador de dragones? Entonces otros dragones metálicos de menor tamaño y extraño aspecto aparecieron a los flancos y aparecieron cual contingente de los grandes dragones. Así mismo a nivel del suelo y sobre las azoteas de los edificios. Múltiples caballeros de armadura negro mate, como los inferiores a las valkyrias aparecieron por cientos, muchos de ellos empuñaban aquellos bastones que lanzaban magia explosiva, unos cuantos comandaban extrañas bestias metálicas que llevaban extrañas o balistas que liberaban poderosa magia explosiva a mayor volumen que los raros bastones de los demás caballeros._

_Y coronando el espectáculo. Una enorme loba de piel rojiza salto desde un edificio para aterrizar cual leal mascota delante de este guerrero. Al mismo tiempo de otras Apóstoles…si esa era la palabra más acertada emergían de las filas a su mando, volando o saltando hasta tomar posición a sus flancos, reblando imponentes y armas armaduras o conjurando poderosas magias. Todo esto congregando un ejército superior incluso al mismo ejército imperial._

_Colt no pudo evitar maldecir a los saderanos, a que sitio los trajo la puerta sagrada. Esto era una batalla imposible de ganar. Este país, reino o imperio tenía la fuerza para plantarle cara a Sadera, lo estaba viendo ahora mismo. Y en un último instante le hubiera gustado ver la cara de Lanius ante este enemigo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera volver la vista hacia el legado, aquel guerrero negro se lanzó contra las filas enemigas._

_._

_._

_Y así, los dos ejércitos cargaron uno contra el otro. Lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas en el primero de lo que serían muchos encuentros. _

_._

_._

_Ese día. Dos mundos chocaban entre sí. Unidos por un portal desconocido que les conectada, y por medio del cual llegaría a ser conocida por los habitantes de ambos mundos como._

_._

_._

"THE GATE"….


	2. Capitulo 2 Contraataque

_**TCL – Gate: Asi que el inquisidor fue a peleafr ahí**_

_By_

_Metal warrion 190 y lector Luigi_

.

.

**Capitulo II**

_Contrataque_

.

(Apóstoles) idioma del pokemundo

("_Apóstoles"_) Idioma de la región especial

(Apóstoles) Narracion.

.

**Narrado por Taneda Rika.**

.

_._

_Los alegres gritos y risas de los niño es eran quizá la mejor expresión de una ideal visión de paz y libertad, todo lo que alguien que ha estado en el servicio tanto tiempo, puede esperar escuchar cuando regresa a casa después de la guerra. Sin duda la idealista visión de los niños jugar alegremente en un día soleado y fresco, mientras algunos adolescentes deambulaban por ahí robándose algunos besos, los padres sonriendo ante sus hijos que correteaban, o los ancianos tomaban parte dentro de sus narraciones llenas de vivencias tan variadas y casi fantasiosas que llamaban mucho la atención de los infantes. Si, era sin duda algo para rememorar. _

_Si. Seria grandioso para recordar. Y para Jean Renou; un veterano de las fuerzas regionales de Kalos, no podía ser la mejor visión que tenia de este grandioso día. Cuando el junto a su esposa y su amada hija podrían esperar de dichos eventos cuidadosamente esperados, sí. Casi ominoso. _

_Al menos eso era lo que esperaba antes de que todo esto fuera abruptamente borrado de su visión._

_._

_._

_Ahora mismo Renou se encontraba dirigiendo una patrulla acelerando a toda velocidad justo para enfilarse contra lo que podía describir como una suerte de monstruos con aspectos de amalgamar diversas especies pokemons y humanas, y que eran precedidos por una suerte de soldados en armadura pesada que usaban espadas y lanzas para agredir a los civiles que tuvieran al alcance en una muestra de salvajismo sin precedentes. _

_Reno se encontraba originalmente disfrutado de este grandioso día en compañía de su mujer y su hija, del mismo modo que la mayoría de civiles durante ese pacifico día, sin embargo; apenas estos salvajes aparecieron y comenzaron a matar a todo el que se les puso enfrente, tomo a su mujer y a su hija para ponerlas a salvo gracias a la ayuda de su pokemon; Flygon. Sobre el cual coloco a ambas y les ordeno tajantemente que se mantuvieran alejadas lo más pronto posible del centro, por lo que contra todas sus exigencias, Flygon levanto vuelo, llevándose a su mujer e hija, para poder luchar en en medio de todo este caos. _

_No le tomo tiempo ubicar una unidad móvil de la policía de luminous abandonada y darle un uso más que adecuado. Eso habia sucedido hace unos minutos y Reno se encontraba, en curso de colisión contra aquella formación de seres supuestamente de fantasía. Apenas intentado creerse la mitad de lo que estaba viviendo._

_._

_._

–A ver cómo les va con esto. –_Acto seguido y en el momento oportuno. Reno se lanzó a si mismo fuera del vehículo en movimiento. Hasta entonces solo había visto esa maniobra funcionar bien en películas y la última vez que alcanzo a ver algo relativamente similar en la vida real, termino con alguien arroyado, aunque no era precisamente el conductor. _

_Una vez logro reponerse, volvió su atención justo a tiempo para ver como el vehículo arrollaba sobre las filas de hombres y bestias. Al ver como el vehículo había recibido los golpes de lanzas y flechas que le fueron arrojados Reno sonrió mientras intentaba tomar un encendedor. Estos idiotas iban a conocer a la mala el poder de la modernidad. _

–Un regalo. Del mundo moderno. –_Renou dijo mientras lanzaba el encendedor justo a donde esperaba que el residuo de combustible fuera suficiente para seguir el rastro que le llevaría hacia la patulla impactada. La explosión no fue más allá de un fogonazo mientras el vehículo se convirtió en una nube de llamas, el veterano aprovecharía este momento confuso en las filas enemigas para retirarse en búsqueda de otro recurso exageradamente explosivo para poder combatir a los invasores mientras intentaba ayudar en lo que pudiera, sin embargo no fue necesario hacer espera por ello._

_Algunos de esos monstruos verdes habían corrido a hacia él pero antes de que pudieran siquiera estar a unas docenas de metros delante suyo, fueron abatidos a tiros. Un par de oficiales de la policía habían llegado en auxilio del veterano guardia de Kalos._

–¡Señor! ¿Que rayos está haciendo? –_Uno de los oficiales, con su camisa manchada de sangre ajena llego en su ayuda para levantarlo y sacarlo de ese sitio._

–Descuida muchacho. Soy guardia de Kalos. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para proteger a los civiles. Determinación en voz, Reno recupero el aliento mientras salía corriendo junto a los dos oficiales.

–Si es así, y busca luchar. Estamos armando un frente a unas cuadras más adelante, hay otros como usted en el canal radial que están preparando una contraofensiva. Tal parece que lo están haciendo de forma más profesional que usted. –Demando el oficial mientras conseguían sacar a Reno fuera del camino justo a tiempo cuando un grupo de civiles voluntarios; entrenadores Pokemons ya habían llegado en su ayuda. Ordenando una andanada de meta ataques.

–¿Es así? –_Reno renovó su marcha junto al oficial los civiles mientras un Garchóp les cubría la retirada _–Entonces hay que unirnos a la lucha. _–Con renovado trote el veterano no tardo en adelantar al contingente y unirse a cientos de otros partisanos entre policías y entrenadores pokemons para montar una autentica defensa en ayuda de la gente y para detener esta pesadilla. _

_._

_._

–¡Abran fuego! _–Loius J. guardia de Kalos en servicio activo, ordeno al contingente de defensores que estaban manteniendo el frente en la improvisada barricada, donde se pretendía encapsular a esta fuerza invasora. Montado en una de las entradas a la plaza charles de Gaulle. Todo esto mientras varios más de sus compañeros luchaban por terminar las últimas defensas improvisadas_

–¡Dispárenles! ¡Dispárenles! ¡No dejen que se acerquen! _–Demando un oficial, mientras sus compañeros vaciaban sus armas hacia la horda salvaje que se les echaba encima._

–¡Recargando! _–Un oficial grito mientras tomaba su subfusil y con tremenda desesperación, logro meter el nuevo cargador, cortar parque y volver a disparar._

–¡Cargando! _–Otro agente, de fuerzas regulares Kalosianas, volvió a recargar munición tan rápido como desecho el cargador de su pistola e introdujo el nuevo en la cacerina._

–¡Balas, no tengo balas! ¡Necesito munición! –Un agente más grito por solicitar nuevos cargadores para su arma.

–¡Rayos! ¡Aquí vienen! ¡Rápido, usen aturdidoras! –Ordeno uno de los oficiales mientras él y otros dos compañeros, lanzaban sus granadas aturdidoras. Que si bien eran armas no letales, al menos permitían a los defensores tener una oportunidad para reagruparse o replegarse de forma coordinada.

.

.

_Mientras tanto, dos oficiales seguidos por su colega, Marcus R. estaban terminando de montar los últimos preparativos de la sorpresa para estos imbéciles. De camino al palacio Charles de Gaulle estos guardias habían tomado el mando de las fuerzas policiales en derredor y en conjunto con otros efectivos militares que habían coincidido en ese día. En su conjunto, habían montado una rápida respuesta partisana. _

_Desde luego no eran los únicos, pues la presencia de fuerzas regulares Kalosianas con motivos del desfile militar estaban ahora redirigiendo sus actividades al enfrentamiento de estas fuerzas invasoras así como la evacuación de civiles. También se tenían noticias por medios radiales, que los caballeros del inquisidor así como el mismo mencionado, ya estaban moviéndose para contrarrestar la ofensiva enemiga._

.

.

–¡Señor! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! ¡Estos hijos de puta están matando a cuanto alcanzan! –Dijo uno de los agentes que estaban acompañando al sargento de la guardia de Kalos, mientras le asistían a instalar los detonadores de las cargas explosivas.

–Mantén la vista al frente chico. Tenemos que terminar de montar los explosivos o no conseguiremos ninguna ventaja y seremos abrumados por sus números. –_Marcus seguía conectando las cargas explosivas que esperaba fueran los suficientemente útiles para al menos detener a estos enemigos. Fue entonces cuando uno de los dos oficiales que le acompañaban fue atravesado por una jabalina que golpeo su pecho, matándole en el acto. _

–¡Por Arceus! ¡Anton! _–Grito el oficial al ver a su colega abatido. Sin embargo el guardia logro tomarlo de las solapas y calmarlo._

–¡OYE CHICO MIRAME! MIRAME CON UN GIRATINA! Este hombre esta muerto. ¡Oiste! Sino quieres que haya sido en vano más te vale dejar de lloriquear! ¡TIENES QUE CONCENTRARTE! ¡CONCENTRATE! _–Marcus trajo la atención del joven oficial nuevamente a donde estaban trabajando, era horrible haber visto ello, pero tenían que hacer su parte. _

_Así fue como ultimaron las conexiones con el receptor de transmisión para usar un detonador a distancia._

–¿Ya terminamos? –Pregunto el pobre oficial con algo de miedo remanente.

–¡Si! ¡Terminamos! ¡Hay que replegarse! _–Marcus tomo la pistola del oficial caído así como el radio que llevaba._ –¡Ok vamos! ¡Repliéguense ya! ¡Repliéguense! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamonos! _–Marcus empujo al oficial para hacerlo huir. Mientras disparaba en represalia hacia lo que veía como una suerte de "hombres Pigmate"._ –Tras vaciar el cargador, Marcus corrió de vuelta la barricada donde Louis estaba montando su propio frente defensivo. A lo lejos y en medio del fragor de la batalla podía escuchar a varias sirenas de policía que estaban arribando.

_En todo caso tenían que ser informados._ –¡Oye Louis! Sera mejor que les hagas llegar la info a nuestro amigos de cops. _–Marcus dijo esto mientras se barrió a lado de la trinchera donde Louis estaba y le lanzo la radio a la par de tomar un subfusil, cargar munición y disparar._ –¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Hay que replegarnos! ¡Ya ya ya!

–Este es el teniente primero Luis J. de la guardia de Kalos a todas las unidades en esta frecuencia radial. Atención fuerzas de arribo. Están llegando a una zona caliente ¡El enemigo es numeroso y está bien organizado! ¡No subestimen la fuerza del enemigo! ¡Desplieguen un cerco defensivo entre las calles 31 y 42! ¡Prioricen a la evacuación de civiles hacia la plaza Charles de Gaulle. Tenemos que evacuarlos al estadio. Corto.

–Este es el sargento Bernal. _Le recibo teniente. Hay alguna respuesta de la caballería en camino. –Haciendo énfasis de la respuesta del ejército._

–Ya estamos en ello sargento. Por favor despliegue a sus hombres en la posición señalada. Corto. –_Louis disparo nuevamente su arma hasta que se quedó sin munición. –Como van la trampa cazabobos. Le pregunto a Marcus mientras una flecha aterrizaba enfrente suyo._

–Lo hice lo mejor que pude. Espero que ese camión cisterna nos compre algo de tiempo. _ –Dijo el sargento mientras se preparaba para su retirada. _

–Bien entonces no queda nada más. _–Ordenando ahora a las tropas que resistían detrás de él._ –¡LACRIMOGENO! ¡Ahora! –_Ordeno. En ese instante un cuarteto de oficiales con equipos antidisturbios corrió a posicionarse unos metros delante de los dos guardias, equipados con lanzadores de tambor y dispararon cada uno, rondas seguidas de granadas de gas lacrimógeno. El químico debería ser suficiente para retrasar a estos hostiles o al menos comprarles tiempo suficiente a las fuerzas defensivas de poder escapar._ –¡AHORA ¡! ¡REPLIEGUENSE! ¡REPLIEGUENSE!

–¡Ya oyeron al jefe! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡VAMONOS YA! _–En ese momento todos los defensores en esa barricada se retiraron a toda marcha hacia su nuevo frente. La plaza charles de Gaulle que precedía al palacio de Bernuali donde residían los cuarteles centrales de la policía. En donde el teniente Youji Itami había estado preparando el nuevo conjunto de defensas. _

_Aprovechando la confusión de los enemigos, debido al gas lacrimógeno, los dos guardias de Kalos así como los demás oficiales restantes se replegaron hacia el nuevo fortín donde se prepararon para resistir este asalto; el palacio de Bernouli. No solo era cede de la policía de Luminous y otras instituciones gubernamentales y había improvisado como refugio para los civiles que escapaban de estos salvajes. _

_Ahora mismo había una guarnición de fuerzas policiacas de elite, así como varios agentes auxiliares y varios entrenadores con sus pokemons listos para prestar su servicio a la defensa. En cuanto los últimos de ellos saltaron el medio muro que servía como separación del resto de la plaza de Gaulle no perdieron tiempo en tomar posición entre los demás defensores de esa improvisada trinchera. _

_Había al menos unos cuatrocientos defensores en conjunto con un número similar de pokemons, muchos de los agentes había vaciado las armerías del palacio; equipos antimotines con escudos de policarbonato, cascos equipo antipersonal, se habian armado con suficientes subfusiles metralletas pistolas y escopetas, asi como unos cuantos rifles de asalto y un equipo de rifles de largo alcance para la unidad de francotiradores. _

_Se requiso un blindado ligero de la guardia de Kalos que poseía una ametralladora de veinte milímetros y que optaron por usar como batería antiaérea. Se retiró todo el combustible de los vehículos para improvisar bombas incendiarias caseras y llenar bidones que serían usados par la artimaña inicial. _

_Con todo esto había que recordar que los oficiales y voluntarios habían tomado todo tipo de mueble considerablemente resistente para improvisar trincheras y parapetos pues debido a los testimonios de varios oficiales estas fuerzas usaban arqueros, por lo que no estaría de más ser precavidos. Finalmente había un lanzamisiles. Con cuatro rondas. El mismo que se le concedió uso a uno de los guardias para ser su operador. Sería su carta final. En caso de que llegasen a necesitar algo de mas potencia._

_Con todo esto podrían asumir que estaban armados hasta los dientes, sin embargo considerando sus números en contraposición a los inmensos números del enemigo. Era un hecho que todo ese poder de fuego solo serviría para detener a estos idiotas por un tiempo suficiente para el arribo de los refuerzos, al menos dentro de lo esperado. _

_Las unidades especiales. Como los cuatro artilleros encargados de disparar los lacrimógenos, el equipo de francotiradores, y el artillero en el blindado, Serian coordinados por Louis para ubicar y eliminar posibles oficiales o blancos prioritarios. Todo esto en conjunto con las fuerzas restantes dispuesto en dos líneas defensivas liderados por Itami y Marcus pretendía al menos retrasar a este enemigo hasta la llegada de la guardia de Kalos o al menos ganar tiempo suficiente para evacuar a los civiles. _

_._

_._

–Espero que hayan plantado bien esas cargas explosivas. _–El hombre de la guardia de Kanto les hizo enmarcar con clara duda, esperando que su plan tuviera éxito._

–Descuide Itami…soy experto en explosivos, créame…lo eh hecho más veces de lo que me hubiese gustado contar. En todo caso, lo último que podría esperar es que mínimo logre asustarlos. _–Marcus confeso esperando lograr el efecto esperado. _

–Bueno dadas las circunstancias no veo porque no creerle. –Declaro Itami que viendo la situación es más que apropiada.

–¡Ok todo mundo preparado! _–Louis demando. Todos los presentes ya estaban más que alistados. Esperen la explosión. _

–Bueno creo que ya solo faltan los fuegos artificiales. _–Itami estaba observando al contingente de enemigos avanzar tras haber superado su molestia por efecto del gas. Sin perder el timpo estas legiones adoptaron su formación de escudos, abriendo filas para darle paso a sus auxiliares. Aquellas bestias fantásticas así como lo que podrían describir como guerreros barbaros. Con renovado ímpetu, las fuerzas enemigas cargaron con implacable fuerza y espíritu congregándose en el cuello de botella que había sido improvisado. _

_Los explosivos habían sido acompañados con suficiente metralla: tachuelas, clavos, balines cualquier cosa metálica que pudiera servir y que pudiesen encontrar. Sumado a ello, bidones de combustible dejados ahí con esperanza de no ser activados por alguna flecha incendiaria que pudieran usar estos tipos. Sin tomar mucha atención de la trampa puesta para ellos, los invasores siguieron su marcha avanzando casi, hasta llegar a solo doscientos metros de la línea defensiva._

–¡Ahora! _–Ordeno Louis. Todos se agacharon o prepararon para soportar la fuerza inminente ser desatada._

–¡Digan wiski! _–Marcus apretó el botón del detonador y entonces la explosión se hizo desatar con tremenda fuerza. Una bola de fuego que envolvió el camión cisterna que añadió su combustible a la gran bola de fuego, que cubrió la entrada principal a la plaza y en consecuencia dividiendo el contingente enemigo en dos, con esto en cuenta como señal de actuar, todos abrieron fuego._

_Los primeros fueron obviamente las fuerzas del orden; disparando sus diversas armas de fuego mientras los entrenadores y sus pokemons se mantenían en espera de las acciones y desenvolvimiento de la batalla aprovechando que el caos generado por la explosión había tomado por completa sorpresa a sus enemigos._

_._

_._

–¡Muy bien muchachos, mantengan la línea! ¡Que esos psicópatas no pasen! _–Marcus grito mientras apuntaba a disparar el nuevo rifle de asalto proporcionado por las armerías de la policía_

–Hemos tomado la delantera. ¿No cree sargento? _–Itami expreso mientras centraba a un hostil y disparaba la carabina con la que se había hecho. _

–¡No bajen la guardia! ¡Tenemos que reducir sus números lo más rápido! _–Entonces el grupo de soldados observo algo que emergió desde las filas traseras de la falange. No les tomo demasiado tiempo para observar de que se trataba: Era una lluvia de flechas. _

–¡A cubierto! _–Louis ordeno. El junto con Marcus e Itami se agazaparon para tomar cobertura por debajo de los escritorios, puertas y vehículos que habían sido reunidos desde dentro del palacio y sus inmediaciones para proporcionar pertrechos y evitar este tipo de ataques, los equipos anti disturbios levantaron sus escudos de policarbonato emulando la misma formación adoptada por los enemigos. Algunos de los pokemons usaron sus ataques especiales para destruir o desviar parte de la andanada de flechas. Al final el ataque había cesado sin lograr herir o alcanzar a alguno de los defensores. _

–¡Esos idiotas están usando flechas! _–Marcus exclamo incrédulo. Tal quedaba demostrado que efectivamente usaban este tipo de armas tan arcaicas._

–Si pero sigue siendo peligrosos sino tomamos medidas. Por fortuna nosotros tenemos armas. ¡Fuego sobre ellos! _–Dijo Louis mientras levantaba su arma y disparaba junto con todos los demás le siguieron vaciando sus cargadores hacia la turba de legionarios y hombres pokemons que se les lanzaban en plan suicida debido en parte, al muro de llamas que les obligaba a dividir sus fuerzas._

_Pese a que seguramente ya habian sido testigos del poder de las armas de fuego, las bestias semihumanas y los barbaros salvajes, sencillamente gritaron como posesos y corrieron con trdas sus fuerzas con el fin de alcanzar las posiciones enemigas y reclamar algo de dngre. _

_Las municiones de distintos calibres y los perdigones hacían queso suizo a todos por igual, inclusive a las bestias con músculos más robustos o escamas resistentes. Los orcos y hombres lagarto parecían ser un tanto más resistentes pero ni siquiera ellos podían soportar dos o más balas en la cabeza_

_Algunos de los enemigos más pequeños y menudos como goblins e incluso algunos dwemer o algunos cuantos elfos oscuros. Sencillamente fueros reventados y su sangre baño a sus colegas detrás de ellos antes de caer muertos por las mismas balas._

–Saben…espero que no seamos los únicos con ventaja. _–Itami divago mientras disparaba hacia un monstruo de color verde; un orco._

–Eso espero. ¡Itami dono! _–Marcus observo uno de esos dragones de tamaño mediano. –¡Ataque aéreo! Así fue como Louis dio indicaciones al blindado que dirigió su torreta hacia el cielo centrando a los entrantes objetivos._

.

.

_Las cosas no podían ser menos desastrosas, o eso es lo que Shigeru Gary Oak. Intentaba conciliarse mientras él, junto a su equipo se encontraba en las inmediaciones del estadio pokemon de Luminous. Todo esto había sucedido de la nada y ciertamente no le tomo demasiado tiempo adaptarse a la situación y contrarrestar los inconvenientes. _

_Gary era el líder del equipo Squirtle. Conformado por Ritchie, Trip y Clemont. Ellos junto al equipo swamper y el equipo piplup se encontraban montando defensas en las inmediaciones del estadio de Luminous. Aunque se suponía que originalmente Clemont debía de estar formando equipo con Brock y Cilan, sin embargo; eso último era lo de menos. A fin de cuentas, Clemont ni siquiera estaba con él y los demás en primer lugar. El rubio genio seguramente estaba sobrevolando la ciudad intentando tomar mejor enfoque de la situación. _

–¡Aquí vienen! _–Kiawe grito mientras luchaba por reunir y coordinar a los efectivos de la policía de Luminous y los guardias de Kalos que habían traído consigo. Todos ellos alistaron sus armas y prepararon los improvisados pertrechos que habían montado para tratar de retrasar el avance del enemigo. _

_Antes de venir aquí, Gary y su equipo habían estado patrullando las inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad en recuento para el desfile militar y de repente, estos lunáticos salidos de una película de Romulianos y criaturas de fantasía medieval, aparecieron de la nada para atacar y asesinar a civiles inocentes. _

_Naturalmente actuaron para detenerlos, sin embargo; su enorme número y completa disposición a atacar todo lo que veían sin siquiera detenerse a exigir nada, los vio en la necesidad de abrir fuego. Así fue como todo esto…comenzó para ellos._

–¡Atención…Atención! _–Gary demando usando el megáfono en su mano._ –¡Cierren las puertas del estadio! _–Los últimos civiles que habían logrado llegar al estadio, cruzaron la puerta principal. Una vez hecho esto. Un grupo de pokemons por orden de sus entrenadores empujaron un par de autobuses de transporte público que habían sido abandonados en las inmediaciones. Con apoyo de algunos oficiales y bomberos que habían acudido en apoyo de la emergencia, hacia las entradas del complejo._

_Una vez alineados estos fueron volcados para dificultar su retiro, en el último caso de que las fuerzas defensoras fueran abrumadas y estos salvajes intentasen tomar el complejo. Aun así se dejó una sola entrada que serviría para replegarse y forzar a sus enemigos encapsularse en un cuello de botella a través de esta única entrada. De esa forma podrían sacar el máximo provecho de las armas de fuego y meta ataques de parte de los pokemons. Sin embargo, esa sería la última alternativa._

¡Preparados! ¡Preparados! _–Trip rugió mientras tomaba su arma y todos se mantenían a la línea mientras observaban a las formaciones enemigas que comenzaban a acercarse. Era posible distinguir lo que parecían ser una suerte de oficiales montados en pokemons de extraños aspectos, claramente era notorio que eran oficiales y como tales, avanzaban al frente de su formación. Lo que en términos actuales; facilitaba considerablemente las cosas._ –Sería perfecto para tener un rifle de alcance. _–Cuestiono el rubio._

–Bah, un rifle de alcance… _–Mascullo Kiawe._ _–Bueno, sí. Admito que sería muy útil sin embargo…quien necesita eso cuando tienes esto. –El moreno mostro un tanque de gas natural de al menos unos diez litros, utilizado para contener gas natural._

–Oh bien. También puedes lanzarles esto para golpearlos, pero dudo que puedas hacer algo más.

–Trip. ¿Tu eres idiota a propósito? _–Gladion intervino mientras adjuntaba una bengala a la zona más cerca de la boquilla de alimentación usando cinta industrial._ –Un par de estos y con ayuda de tu Charizard, podremos hacer una gran parrillada. ¿No crees?

–Así es, pero tendremos que dispárales al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario podríamos perder la oportunidad.

–¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando en serio? No crees que has visto demasiadas películas de zombis. _–Trip protesto, ante la singular idea de sus colegas para amedrentar a sus enemigos. _

–Velo de este modo Trip. Esos bastardos pasarían por zombis, sino es porque se mueven de manera organizada. Y porque parece que no han visto mucha tv y cine como veo. _–Gladion volvió a repetir la acción con otro de los tanques, terminando de alistar las improvisadas bombas._

–Bien. Entonces es hora de actuar. _–Gary ordeno a lo que Kiawe impartió la instrucción y Charizard levanto vuelo, para dirigirse al contingente enemigo._ –Confiemos en Charizard, su piel no tendrá problemas para evitar las flechas de esos idiotas. Ahora alisten armas y en mi marca. _–Tras haber dejado claro la señal de partida, todos los oficiales, y civiles así como entrenadores voluntarios prepararon su contraofensivas. _

_._

.

_Charizard voló alto para llevar los improvisados explosivos a los que les hicieron encender las bengalas adjuntas. Una vez centro al grupo de objetivos Charizard mismo dejo caerse en picada mientras sostenía los tanques en ambas manos, de acuerdo a su entrenador y los demás aliados, estos enemigos podían usar flechas, púas o algo parecido, así que decidió guardar su lanzallamas para el momento de defenderse, quizás una ráfaga controlada podría eliminar los proyectiles entrantes. _

_._

.

_Las vanguardias imperiales al mando del manuculo Vulpex inculta, habían sido designadas por el legado Cocythus Lanius para tomar esta fortaleza que era muy familiar al coliseo imperial, debido a ello, no fueron muchos los que asumieron que estaban ante un imperio similar al Saderano. O al menos con costumbres similares por los juegos del circo. Sin embargo, muchos mandaron a callar a esos necios herejes con amenaza de crucifixión. Nadie podía comparar algo con las obras o acciones del imperio Saderano. Y si proseguían con sus blasfemias, habría castigos ejemplares…con mano firme. _

_Con las tropas alineadas nuevamente, era hora de tomar el coliseo bárbaro que estaba ante ellos, esa sería una gran victoria. Aun pese al hecho de encontrar resistencia, lo cierto es que esta había sido ridícula, pese al hecho de que esta gente usaba una magia desconocida que había eliminado a sus hombres y bestias desde larga distancia pese a llevar armaduras completas, y que además se habían reportado la aparición de algunos de estos nativos que parecían tener habilidades de chamanes o invocadores de una suerte de "bestias mágicas", mismas que usaban magia elemental de gran poder aunque limitado margen de acción. _

_Pese a que estos salvajes y sus bestias y magia desconocidas, plantearon resistencia a su avance, su mana no era infinito y pudieron darle caza a algunas de estas singulares criaturas así como a sus amos o invocadores. Con algo de dificultad, ahora eran conscientes que bajo ciertas circunstancias estos invocadores y sus bestias mágicas podían ser eliminados. _

_Con esto en mente, Vulpex Inculta ordeno a sus tropas que avanzaran con renovado esmero hacia el gran circo que se mostraba ante ellos. Sin embargo, observaron algo más. Si su experiencia decía algo que parecía ser una suerte Wyever (dragón mediano usado como montura). No era más parecido a un dragón de fuego, pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeño, apenas superior al de un hombre alto o un orco. La misma venia volando desde lo alto y en dirección de ese gran anfiteatro. _

_Pese a lo que pensaron como imposible, quizá el único posible origen de ese dragón de fuego pequeño haya sido por obra de alguno de estos chamanes, lo que implicaba el peligro de que las destrezas de estos fuera considerablemente mayores a lo anteriormente visto. Quizá un mal augurio. _

_Cuando estuvo a la diana de tiro, vulpex ordeno que sus arqueros disparasen una andanada de flechas para disuadir o derribarlo pero en respuesta el dragón lanzo un poderoso aliento de fuego que incinero las flechas y alcanzo a impactar a los hombres y bestias en tierra. Sin embargo lo más inesperado de ello, fue ver cómo tras su andanada el dragón simplemente dejo caer dos enormes ánforas de latón o cobre que parecían irradiar una suerte de destello como candil o bracero. Estos extraños artilugios habían golpeado a algunos hombres antes de detenerse. ¿Qué clase de artimaña era esta?_

_._

_._

_Cuando lograron centrar los dos tanques de gas inflamable. Gary dio la orden. El par de tiradores de a policía que estaban sobre una unidad ligera de la policía de Luminous, dispararon. _–¡Abran fuego!_ –Nadie con certeza supo quién le dio a los tanques, sin embargo el efecto fue el esperado. Una bola de fuego cubrió un gran diámetro, destruyo la formación enemiga, al mismo tiempo que los guardias y oficiales abrían fuego para suprimir y reducir al mayor número de enemigos que pudiesen. _

_Lo último que Vulpex inculta supo, fue de una gran llamarada aunado a un fuerte retumbar que lo envió de bruces directo a la nada. Al final el hombre fue víctimas de las desconocidas fuerzas de presión que se encerraron a través de todo su cuerpo. Moliendo sus huesos y licuando sus órganos vitales. Este era el poder de los combustibles fósiles y el gran empuje que traían consigo. Una prueba de poder del mundo moderno._

_Con el líder enemigo muerto, todos los defensores Kalosianos iniciaron su ataque buscando eliminar con ello, también a cualquier oficial que pudiese significar una reorganización enemiga. Sin embargo, y como habían dicho anteriormente, estos invasores parecían desconocer cualquier sentido de auto preservación debido a que seguían arremetiendo. Lo que no dejo más opción que defender la posición a toda costa. _

_Para los chicos del equipo Squirtle era un hecho. Mantener un "muro de Jerichó" o bien de escudos y ellos harían lo posible por repeler a estos enemigos. A cualquier costo._

_._

_._

_El centro de operaciones, el recinto que había sido destinado a coordinar y dirigir las operaciones de logística y maniobras de fuerzas bélicas o bien de instituciones de protección y seguridad ciudadana, la sala en sí, era coronada por una enorme pantalla que se subdividía en varias más que podían mostrar a la vez o en secciones únicas, el movimiento de las fuerzas Kalosianas, o bien; los avances del enemigo sobre la capital de Luminous, gracias a su vanguardista sistema de vigilancia, había suficientes cámaras operativas que mostraban las acciones de esta amenaza y como la ciudad hacia lo posible por contrarrestar esta agresión. _

_Muchas de estas imágenes serian un archivo de evidencias suficiente para delegar responsabilidades respectivas. Pero por ahora mostraban a su alteza real y mando supremo de toda Kalos; Sable Abbadie Lombard el panorama en general._

_._

_._

–Fuerza de reacción en dirección sur suroeste.

–Contingente Delfox. Alinea sus fuerzas sobre la avenida 47 para ayudar a efectivos civiles defensores en la plaza _Charles de Gaulle_.

–Atención fuerzas policiales de Luminous. La ayuda va en camino.

–Su alteza. Las unidades "apóstol" se mueven en grupo, parecen estar coordinándose entre sí para atacar al enemigo.

–Señora. Hay cientos de reportes que confirman la presencia de…bueno de dragones gigantes sobre los cielos de la ciudad.

–¿Qué dice? –_La monarca desvió su atención al personal que reporto esto._ – ¿Son hostiles? –cuestiono.

–Negativo su alteza, todo lo contrario. Los reportes en su mayoría afirman que han estado apoyando a los partisanos y civiles.

–Ah ya veo…entonces son ellas. –Sable mascullo aunque parte del mando y el gobierno kalosiano ya sabían de antemano sobre las apóstoles. Nadie ni siquiera ella espero que fuesen a revelarse ante el público. Aunque igual debía agradecerles por prestar su apoyo.

–Parece que las apóstoles finalmente demostraron su apoyo. –Diantha Carnet estaba de pie a lado de la monarca.

–Espero que sea así, o cuando menos que Satoshi les haya impartido la orden de defender la ciudad. En cualquier caso. _–Se dirigió ahora al resto de la sala._ –Impartan la orden. Díganles a todos los mandos implicados sobre nuestras aliadas. Coordínense con la fuerza aérea para lanzar un contrataque en conjunto con la guardia de Kalos. Todos. Vamos a acabar con estos monstruos. Que se arrepientan por haber cometido tales barbaries. –_Sable apretó sus puños mientras enmarcaba su mirada acerada._

–¡A la orden! _–Con el mismo rencor guardado todos los presentes en esa sala reanudaron su trabajo. _

–Atención naves civiles. Esta es una orden real, Despejen el territorio aéreo sobre la capital.

–¡Atención jefe de policía del sector doce! Mueva sus fuerzas hacia la intersección diesiocho con la avenida Oros.

–Atención servicios de emergencia. Coordinen sus efectivos al estadio de Lumiunous. Reportan gran número de heridos en dicha posición.

.

.

_Estas muchas otras más acciones eran coordinadas por el personal de comando mientras los mandos superiores planeaban la contraofensiva y tomaban decisiones, lo más rápido posible para evitar el constante aumento de bajas civiles y que los partisanos en si no fuesen más bajas que lamentar. Sable estaba de pie en el recinto principal mientras observaba a través de las varias cámaras de vigilancia, en una gran pantalla dividida, a estos hostiles. Algunos enfoques permitían ver claramente sus fechorías. Otros incluso se podían distinguir sus risas y burlas mientras no mostraban ninguna contemplación hacia sus víctimas. _

_Sable se había mordido el labio hasta el punto de sangrarlo. Ella no buscaba nada más que detener esta locura cuanto antes. Reprimía sus gritos de rabia mientras temblada notoriamente._

_._

_._

–Su excelencia. El inquisidor está listo para atacar. Desea desplegar la ofensiva. –Una de las operativos pregunto.

–Hágalo. Sigan esta orden sin vacilar. ¡BUSQUEN Y DESTRUYAN!

.

.

_Las cosas no podían marchar del todo bien para las fuerzas policiales de Luminous al mando del veterano retirado Jean Reno. Quien al mando de un conjunto de oficiales de policía y fuerzas de operación táctica, intentaban mantener el cerco sobre la posición que habían asignado como el punto de control, de la guardia de Kalos como perímetro de contención de las fuerzas enemigas. _

_Pese a la ventaja tecnológica del armamento, sumado al uso de pokemons de rango medio bajo, lo cierto es que el enemigo era sin duda, demasiado numeroso y persistente. Si las cosas seguían así, iban a ser aplastados por el peso del enemigo. _

_Reno maldijo mientras ordenaba lanzar una ronda de granadas aturdidoras o flash, mismas que servirían para cubrir su retirada y ganar algo de tiempo. _

_Cuando los explosivos ensordecedores confundieron a la turba el tiempo suficiente para que fueran empujados por sendos chorros de agua de un grupo de pokemons de este tipo, en seguida, los oficiales y otros pokemons lanzaron su_ _andanada de ataques y rondas parar derribar a un número mayor de estos_. –Esto es malo. Sin duda lo es. _–Reno miro notablemente desanimado._

_Las cosas iban a peor y por lo tal, no parecía haber más opción que aceptar lo impensable. –_¡Prepárense para pelear!_ –Reno lanzo una orden a los demás partisanos, era un hecho que esto ya era algo que todos contemplaron, no iba a ver reclamos si varios de ellos prefiriesen huir pero era un hecho, que tras ver lo que estos cabrones hicieron a la gente, era un hecho que no les iban a dejar acercarse a los civiles._

_._

_._

–Lo siento cielo…papá no llegara a casa hoy. _–Reno preparo su cuchillo táctico y cargo su pistola. Si esta iba a ser su hora. Iba a llevarse a tantos de estos cabrones con él como pueda. Encarando a un monstruo gigante de al menos unos tres metros, el cual caminaba torpemente mientras llevaba entre sus manos un pesado garrote de madera roída. Incrédulo el veterano disparo a la bestia pero las simples balas de su pistola no eran de suficiente poder para derribarlo. _

_Debido a que el mismo se había planteado no retroceder, no se movió de ahí mientras apuntaba justo a la cabeza del troll de combate, que cuando estuvo a rango de golpe de gran mazo que llevaba, Reno disparo y la cabeza exploto causando una reacción inesperada de parte de todos los espectadores, pese a lo que veía ante él se preguntó ¿Que rayos había sucedido? _

_La respuesta a esto y lo que Reno intento superar pese al hecho de tener sangre y trozos de materia gris embarrados encima. Fue ver a posteriori como enormes lanzas de luz y lo que parecían haces de luz blanquecina provenían a sus espaldas e impactaban contra las filas enemigas, desatando grandes explosiones que rompían las filas enemigas. _

–¿Qué carajo? _–Reno maldijo y en contra sintió una oleada de aire salvaje estrepitosamente rugir a su derecha, apenas el veterano se asomó, vio una jovencita de unos doce años como máximo, vestida como una de estas participantes de cosplay y llevaba consigo una maldita hacha de batalla mucho más grande que ella. _

_¿Que Giratinas era eso? Al cabo de un segundo vio el origen de aquellos haces de luz que impactaban sobre las bestias y barbaros prospectos a Romulianos. Viniendo desde la retaguardia. Un par de ángeles venían volando hacia ellos, no. Más bien pasando por encima de ellos y lanzándose hacia la formación enemiga. _

_Pese a su gran velocidad que tomaron, Reno pudo reconocer fácilmente la singular armadura o más bien, armaduras que ambas jóvenes hermosas…prácticamente diosas, debido a su hermosura. Una de ellas poseían blindaje ligero, dejando mucho de su cuerpo expuesto pero esto parecía no importarle, pues con un gesto apenas inmutable, lanzaba una nueva flecha de luz cargada en una suerte de arco tecnológico o algo por el estilo. _

_Pudo ver como la flecha cargada, fue disparada hacia una máquina de asedio que sencillamente exploto de formas casi exagerada, lanzando a varios de los que rodeaban dicho artefacto, hacia todo el derredor mientras eran severamente heridos por tremenda fuerza explosiva. _

_La otra figura era aún más intimidante y su poder seguro igual o superior. Pues pese a su aspecto como una joven extrañamente pálida y que podría ser un cosplay más de lo esperado a verse por aquí lo cierto es que su armadura robusta y pesada a simple vista dejaban en claro más el hecho de estar batiendo unas alas de ángel, que no era para nada una cosplayer. _

_Notando la imponencia con la que la doncella de armadura carmesí se lanzó con tremenda fuerza a sí misma para golpear las filas de soldados y bestias derribando y destrozando a cuanto oponente se le interpusieron. En algunas ocasiones ni siquiera necesito de su arma para despachar a sus enemigos, cualquiera que fuese, ella los destrozaba con suma facilidad…con sus propias manos. _

–¿En el nombre de Arceus que es ella? _–Sin embargo sus respuestas no tardaron en llegar cuando un par de helicópteros de la guardia de Kalos irrumpieron sobre la calle y lanzaron su poderosa andanada de rondas perforantes sobre las filas enemigas, evadiendo a las tres doncellas para evitar herirlas. Aun cuando las tres estaban provocando una verdadera masacre en medio de las filas enemigas. _

–¡Es la guardia de Kalos! ¡Estamos a salvo! _–Muchos de los oficiales clamaban en sorpresa. _

– ¿Ellas están luchando a lado de la guardia? –Uno de los policías estaba incrédulo. Y los mismos pokemons se veían animados por encontrar ayuda de estas extrañas humanas.

–Están ayudando a la guardia. _–Dijeron en alabanza e incredulidad que dichas divinidades que podrían bien provenir de donde quiera que estos extraños invasores hayan salido._

–¿Quiénes son ellas? _–Cuestiono. Uno de los agentes especiales de la policía de Luminous._

–No sé…pero me alegra que estén de nuestro lado. _–Reno respondió asombrado pero ciertamente feliz. De haber conseguido una oportunidad de volver a ver a su mujer y a su hija. Y sin duda era gracias a esos ángeles. _

_Fueron tantas las palabras de vitoreo y alegría que lanzaron hacia las chicas supra humanas, así como las fuerzas regionales que les habían salvado, pues en ese mismo momento, un convoy de la guardia de Kalos, quienes a bordo de sus vehículos ingresaron por las rutas aledañas, arrollando a varios de los rezagados enemigos. Seguido en parte por las rondas disparadas de las armas montadas en algunos de estos y complementadas con los rifles y fusiles de varios de estos elementos, que vaciaban sus armas sobre los enemigos aterrados que huían por sus vidas. _

_Reno incrédulo, se mantuvo mirando la batalla proseguir mientras las filas enemigas se fragmentaban debido a la fuerza devastadora que le apaleaba. Si bien siendo un soldado y veterano que había visto en acción los resultados de un ataque aéreo, le costaba cuadrar a estas chicas que podrían ser solo unos años más grandes que su propia hija, repartiendo justicia contra estos barbaros casi con el mismo efecto destructivo._

_No cabía duda de que su poder era abrumador y el hecho de estar luchando contra estos invasores. Protegiéndoles, les hacía merecedoras de su bendición. Se aseguraría de darles las gracias una vez esta pesadilla terminara. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

–¡Dispárenles! ¡Dispárenles! _–Louis demando mientras disparaban contra la marabunta de invasores que les cerraban el paso cada vez más_

–¡Recargando! _–Marcus se agacho para comenzar a introducir cartuchos nuevos a su escopeta tras haber descartado el rifle de asalto por falta de munición, cuidadosamente acomodados para maximizar la velocidad de recarga. _

–Cargando. _–Itami desecho el cargador vacío de su subfusil. Lo más rápido que pudo. _

–¡Cegadoras! _–Un cabo de la policía demando mientras varios de sus colegas lanzaban un quinteto de granadas aturdidoras. Logrando frenar apenas a la oleada que se detuvo enfrente. Entonces fueron acribillados por la formación y eventualmente un hiper rayo lanzado por un ya cansado Garchop que se aseguró de cubrir una efectiva área de destrucción. Eventualmente, la oleada volvió a su avance aun pese a la gran cantidad de cuerpos que ya estaba formando un obstáculo que podía llegar a la cintura. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pese a los cientos de cadáveres y la aparente infinidad de mana de estos magos y sus bestias mágicas, los imperiales ya habían dejado atrás su formación de escudo y cual guerreros barbaros como los vistos en las cientos de tribus que habían sometido anteriormente, los disciplinados legionarios se vieron forzados a tomar dichas costumbres salvajes y cargar contra los infames que se negaban a someterse a la gloria de Sadera. _

_Eran veteranos, fuertes y disciplinados y habían vistos suficientes batallas para considerarse a sí mismo superiores, las fuerzas de elite del imperio. Y los únicos dignos de someter este nuevo mundo. Sin embargo ahora mismo, estaban comenzando a caer en desesperación y sobre todo, en el temor a lo desconocido._

_Porque si bien los inferiores habitantes de este mundo habían demostrado ser débiles y cobardes aún más que cualquier otro pueblo o nación que hubiesen sometido antes. Sus guerreros o magos…era difícil discernirlo, habían demostrado ser una fuerza a tomar en cuenta. Claro eran simples guardias de ciudad. ¿Pero porque tan poderosos magos estaban destinados a proteger una ciudad? ¿Era así, porque esta era la capital de este reino bárbaro?_

_Cuestiones así eran las que algunos de los cientos o miles de hombres de diferentes rangos en el ejército Saderanos se cuestionaban. ¿Cómo era posible que poderosos magos fueran simples vigilantes urbanos? ¿Por qué había tantos invocadores de criaturas mágicas de devastador poder? _

_¿Estaban acaso enfrentando a un pueblo que podía convertirse a sí mismo en guerreo o magos de asedio si fuese necesario? ¿De dónde concedían tanto mana para seguir invocando tal magia y porque no parecían mostrar agotamiento ante el continuo uso de esta?_

_¿Algunos como en su momento el conde formal de itálica habían concedido cierto pensamiento que llego a estremecerles? Si todas estas fuerzas que oponían resistencia, eran simples milicias, entonces preocupante y hasta aterrador, imaginar el poder que mostraría su ejército. Lamentablemente la gran mayoría de estos invasores estúpidos ignoraban todos estos puntos y señales. Sencillamente siguieron avanzando hacia la batalla, sobre todo; los líderes oficiales y toda la pirámide de mandos en el ejército imperial, siendo el legado Lanius el más necio de todos ellos. _

_Pronto iban a lamentar seriamente el no haber hecho caso a todas estas señales._

_._

_._

–"_¡Tomen esa fortaleza! ¡Demuéstrenle a estos perros inferiores, que todo aquel que se oponga a la voluntad del emperador. MORIRA!"_ _–_Un centurión grito mientras montado sobre su caballo apuntaba su espada hacia el que conocimos como el cuartel de la policía de Luminos en la plaza charles de Gaulle. _–"¡Maten a todos los que ahí se escondan y traigan las cabezas de esas bestias para la gloria del imperio!" _–Pese al temor por aquella magia desconocida y lo que esas bestias mágicas podían hacer, la mayoría de la fuerza imperial restante que había sacrificado a sus peones y a las bestias que traían consigo, cargaron con furia sobre las fortaleza enemiga.

.

.

.

.

–¡Esos cabrones vienen con todo! –Itami grito mientras le disparaba a la horda de salvajes maniacos.

-¡Escuchen! ¡No dejen a ninguno de esos imbéciles pasar! ¡Si morimos…nos los llevaremos con nosotros a l mismo mundo distorsión! –Marcus esgrimió su escopeta sin munición como si fuese una porra. _–_¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Vengan aquí malnacidos!

–¡Mando! ¡Aquí el teniente Louis Jean…del primer regimiento de carabineros de la guardia de Kalos! ¡Vamos a defender este bastión hasta el mismo fin! –El teniente obtuvo su cuchillo táctico y su pistola. Muchos de los oficiales estaban asustados, y mucho más los entrenadores y demás voluntarios. No pensaron en esto no querían morir y menos siendo cortados por estos infames. Sin embargo. Por más que disparaban no parecían detenerse ni retroceder.

Estaban tan comprometidos a suicidarse con tal de agotar la munición y quedar a merced de cualquiera que viniese en refuerzo. Esto era malo, la mayoría de los defensores no eran soldados ni tenían armamento pesado y los pokemons podrían ser poderosos pero seguían siendo superados en número.

Iban a hacer sus tumbas aquí. Si tan solo pudieran evitar que esta horda de salvajes monstruos pudiera retroceder y salvar así a los civiles…por suerte sus plegarias serian escuchadas en breve.

.

.

Itami Youji no espero tener que morir aquí y en esta forma. Había considerado que era afortunado por haber sobrevivido a las guerras Flare después de haber enfrentado a la legión y claro sobrevivir a los mortíferos Ashes War, siendo incluso que había logrado matar a algunos de estos, pero lejos de ese recuerdo se cuestionaba si había siquiera esperado esto. Ni en sus más locas fantasias inspiradas por el anime y el manga, así como novelas ligeras, hubiera pensado que iba a morir enfrentando a seres de fantasía y hombres armados con espadas. En el sentido fantástico de lo que esta idea sonaba.

Ciertamente no tenía remordimientos pero tampoco quería aceptar la idea de morir aquí lejos de casa y de su esposa Risa. Cielos. Esta era la última vez que decidía ir a una convención en solitario. Y se juró ante Arceus que si salía vivo de esta. Iba a hacerlo oficial.

Itami levanto la vista al cielo esperando encontrar fuerzas de la diosa creadora para seguir en su plan mártir pero, algo atrapo su atención mientras sentado contra la barricada viendo hacia el lado contrario. Lo que estaba viendo parecía calzar casi perfectamente con sus plegarias, aunque sinceramente aún no había aclamado rezo alguno.

.

.

–¿Que rayos? _–Itami se cuestionó mientras miraba como un auténtico titán en armadura negra venia volando hacia ellos desde el horizonte del medio día. –No tardo en que varios más de sus compañeros volvieran su atención pero no por la misma visión sino por una señal radial entrante. _

–¡Atención fuerzas defensivas de la plaza Charles de Gaulle! ¡La ayuda viene en camino! –_Efectivamente todos los presentes miraron hacia el cielo cuando un oficial joven señaló hacia este. Ahí vieron una imagen que resultaba tremendamente fantástica._

.

.

_En lo alto la figura de Katsumoto Satoshi, mejor conocido como el inquisidor de Kalos, hacia una entrada triunfal, cual verdadero héroe de relato antiguo. Sin embargo no venía volando por mérito propio, dos hermosas bellezas aladas, sí. Efectivamente; con alas, le sostenían en pleno vuelo tomándolo de sus brazos. Una de ellas era una joven de cabello negro azabache, su armadura negro ébano contrastaba contra el cielo despejado y la luz diurna, sin embargo las emplumadas alas negras que surgían de su cadera parecían opacar incluso la luz del medio día. Decir que poseía una suerte de cuernos no hacía mucho por hacerla ver obvia. _

_La otra doncella era de piel un poco más entonada, en tintes salmón. Su cabellera larga lacia y rojiza y sus ojos verdes esmeralda la hacían ver como una suerte de deidad exótica. Contrastaba con su compañera por el hecho de estar vestida con lo que parecía un atuendo de exquisitos detalles entre negro y blanco, como si fuese la mezcla de un uniforme escolar y un hechicero o un mago, algo que Itami pensó salido de un anime fanservicero. A diferencia de su compañera, esta joven se mantenía en el cielo gracias a un par de alas rojizas en fulgor carmesí que más que físicas, parecían una suerte de luz o algo irreal materializado sobre su espalda. _

_Ambas doncellas sobrenaturales llevaban a sus brazos al mencionado inquisidor quien ya con sus espadas desenfundadas y su capa dejando una estela rubí en el cielo, a manera de estandarte o bandera, indicaban que la ayuda estaba en camino._

.

.

.

.

Para los imperiales que habían detenido su carga, casi de inmediato haber visto aquella visión, era de total confusión. ¿Qué clase de truco ilusorio era esto? ¡No lo era! A eso había llegado a conclusión el centurión que aun sobre su caballo intentaba dirigir lo que tenía ante sus ojos, algo no andaba bien en esto. ¿Quién o qué era ese titán en armadura negra? ¿Una suerte de aventurero local? ¿El general de estas "endebles" fuerzas? O quizás…

.

.

.

.

–La guardia de Kalos está tomando posiciones inquisidor. El mando está comenzando a hacer los despliegues. –La voz de alguien que recordábamos bien estaba hablando con el guerrero oscuro.

–Sigan adelante Cynthia. Aseguren las áreas y establezcan el anillo de contención. Es hora de tomar nuestro rembolso. –Satoshi respondió al llamado radial de una de sus damas. –En cuanto lleguemos con las demás tendremos que proporcionarles de todo el apoyo posible.

–Entendido inquisidor. Cierro y corto. –Cynthia termino su transmisión mientras se dedicaba a sus respectivas diligencias. Había una ciudad que recuperar.

–Muy bien chicas, es hora de empezar. ¡Arrójenme! _–Tanto Albedo como Rias asintieron mientras soltaron su agarre de los brazos del inquisidor y de inmediato este enfilo hacia la formación enemiga, extendiendo su capa como si fuese una suerte de paracaídas auxiliar debido a como avanzaba mientras caía a la tierra. A sus respectivos flancos, los dos apóstoles se alistaron para la batalla. _

_A una orden de Satoshi, Rias conjuro un grimorio de magia ofensiva; bola de fuego. Albedo por su parte empuño el arma extensible que había tomado prestada de las armerías de la guardia de Kalos en tierra que horas atrás suponía debían de desfilar aquí. El lanzacohetes MK-04 nombre clave "Bravedird" fue empuñado sobre el hombro de la apóstol mientras apuntaba al centro de la formación enemiga. _

_Para Albedo, le maravillaba el nivel destructivo que estos artilugios humanos podían provocar, solo una criatura tan estúpida como los humanos podían crear semejantes herramientas de destrucción para combatir entre ellos mismos. Y aunque le disgustaba la idea de tener que abrir duelo con esto, en lugar de usar su propia fuerza de ataque, obedeció la orden de su amo y señor de usar todo a su disposición para eliminar a estos, aun mas inferiores invasores que habían tenido al insensatez de invadir las tierras de su señor y masacrar a sus futuros súbditos. Tal agresión contra las pretensiones futuras de su señor pico el orgullo de Albedo, así que no les perdonaría ni mostraría piedad alguna contra estos imbéciles. _

_Cuando el misil fue disparado, albedo descarto el lanzacohetes gastado y tomo de su espalda su inseparable hacha de guerra que era tan larga como ella alta, blandiendo la hoja con destreza sonriendo demoniacamente para comenzar esta orgia de sangre. _

_Sobre el lomo de su montura, el centurión conocido entre sus subordinados como __**"Mare Mortuos"**__ (Mar Muerto), intentaba cuadrar lo que veía ante sus ojos. Un aventurero quizás. No, un mago poderoso y gran guerrero, podría ser. Era este hombre acaso un rey, el rey de esta nación. Era esta figura de armadura negro…un semidiós? No, todo eso eran fundamentos idiotas. Él era un centurión del ejército imperial de Sadera, la fuerza combativa más profesional y más poderosa de todo Falmart, y sus alrededores. Nada ni nadie se habían opuesto a su poder. ¡Nadie!_

_Sin embargo mar muerto se quedó con esa impresión incluso cuando vio la inminente bola de fuego impactar sobre el lado derecho de su formación, explotando con una fuerza incomparable y creando un pandemónium mientras las llamas remanentes salpicaban sobre las tropas sobrevivientes de los alrededores. Quizá fue demasiado pronto, decir que los legionarios de Sadera, eran la fuerza más poderosa. Aunque carecían de suficientes magos de batalla. Eso era un hecho que habrían de lamentar a futuro._

_Lamentablemente el prepotente oficial saderano, como el resto de sus homónimos, nunca iba a entender, ni siquiera comprender…que siempre habrá un pez más grande en el vasto océano. Quizás si logro entenderlo, justo cuando el misil entrante, impacto a solo unos metros de donde se hallaba. La explosión subsecuente, fue suficiente para lanzar al hombre de su caballo y hacerlo perder noción de su entorno mientras el poderoso explosivo desataba el poder de la fuerza moderna sobre el ejército invasor. Cerrando una potente presión sobre su cuerpo y sintió su humanidad ser desgarrada por el poder de un dios o por alguna magia prohibida._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ambos ataques amartillaron sobre la formación con lujo de violencia y desatando un poder destructivo que pese a su origen contrastante, logro su objetivo; infundir el miedo sobre sus enemigos, una cortesía del poder mágico y tecnológico que ahora se combinaban para apuntar a un enemigo en común. Sin embargo esto solo sería el comienzo. _

_Mientras las tropas imperiales intentaban entender que había sucedido, el titán en armadura negro obsidiana aterrizo impactando cual meteorito, produciendo una poderosa onda de choque que arremetió sobre la formación mientras los primeros veinte hombre más próximos a él, volaron por los aires como si fueran menos de que hojas arrastradas por el viento enfurecido. ¿Qué clase de poder ocupaba ese guerrero oscuro? Era la cuestión que muchos de los soldados se cuestionaron en el breve lapso de tiempo mientras sentían una pesada atmosfera rodear a ese coloso y que se extendió sobre ellos apenas levanto su mirada oculta debajo de esa armadura. _

_Los soldados se cuestionaron…justo antes de que las dos mujeres extraordinarias que viajaban con él, aterrizaran sobre la formación para comenzar su ataque. ¿Qué cosa era el…o eso?_

_Apenas estuvo a nivel del suelo Satoshi empuño sus espadas; dos poderosos mandobles y se lanzó contra estos monstruos, ávido de desatar su furia contras los barbaros que ladraban y gruñían muertos de miedo ante su ira. _

_El inquisidor ya era consciente del tipo de escoria que estaba enfrentando, vio las grabaciones de circuito cerrado, no…no solo eso. Había visto todo de primera mano mientras comenzó a coordinar su avance, el grado de humillación y barbarie que muchos de los civiles habían sufrido a manos de estos bastardos no solo se sintió impotente ante la carnicería de inocentes que se desato en las misma calles que él y sus amigos y damas habían caminado por estas calles que ahora eran un campo de muerte para los civiles desafortunados que no pudieron hacer nada por escapar y menos defenderse. _

_Debido a toda esta tragedia, el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió casi a partes iguales con su ira. No podía aceptar que esto había sucedido aquí ahora. Se sintió culpable pues era su deber proteger a las personas de Luminous ese era su trabajo, por eso era el inquisidor, de nada servían todos esos galardones y formalidades, ni siquiera su continua experiencia militar acumulada desde el final de las guerras Flare. Nada de ello. Él era el inquisidor de Kalos, la carta del triunfo de Sable Abbadie Lombard. Y si así se sentía inútil debido a lo que había ocurrido hoy._

_Era un hecho, la culpa no se iba a ir nunca. Pero al menos...aun había algo que podía hacer. Hacer valer su título y castigar a todos los ingratos herejes que habían tenido la insensatez de causar esto, aquellos que tuvieron el descaro de venir a esta región y derramar la sangre de inocentes. Ahora era cuando tenía la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por aquellos civiles que no pudo salvar. Era hora del juicio y condena. _

_No había necesidad de llegar a tantas formalidades estúpidas. Satoshi fulmino con su instinto asesino a los hombres que tenía enfrente. _

–"_**El crimen. Asesinato. Sentencia…pena de muerte**__" –Fue la única conclusión a la que su mente llego. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Satoshi enfilo contra los soldados y lanzando un poderoso golpe de lateral con su espadón tan grande como un mandoble. Rebano a los primeros doce hombres que se encontró a su paso. De nada sirvieron ni los escudos ni las armaduras. Y si bien el efecto del tajo, funciono por el quinto hombre, los ultimo dos solo sintieron el peso del golpe con suficiente fuerza para lanzarlos lejos no sin antes haberlos partido en dos de una forma tan brutal que más que ser cortados a la mitad, parecían haber sido tomados por la sección superior e inferiores y haber sido tirados con tanta fuerza, hasta que sus frágiles humanidades fueran reventadas con entrañas y sangre salpicando en casi nubarrón carmesí._

_Todo esto obviamente a vista de sus compañeros que estaban a su alrededor. Todos ellos muertos de miedo ante lo que veían. Esto es lo que les iba a pasar a ellos también._

_._

_._

_Albedo y Rias aterrizaron apenas momentos después para unirse a la batalla, siendo la súcubo acorazada, quien ejecutando un combo de movimientos sutiles suaves pero cargados de poder sinigual, dividió a una hilera de quince hombres mientras se abría paso para partir a otros veinte con el filo de su hacha de guerra, era asombroso, pues con tremenda cantidad de bajas en un solo golpe, hacia que esto se volviese tan efectivo o más que el misil que habían detonado hace unos momentos. _

_Rias uso un nuevo grimorio y su cuerpo se cubrió por una suerte de líneas de luz carmesí que poco a poco tomaron la forma desdibujada de una suerte de dragón o gárgola o una criatura alada con cuernos, quizás un demonio, dado su singularidad como un ser infernal. Eventualmente enfilo hacia las tropas usando su magia ofensiva y disparando una nueva bola de fuego. Misma que exploto sobre las formaciones de la falange de atrás. _

–¡Tomen esto bastardos! _–Apenas Rias termino de lanzar la bola de fuego, conjuro ahora un nuevo tipo de magia desde su otra mano. –¡Relámpago! –Un arco de electricidad atravesó a cientos de hombres en un pestañeo. Cientos de ellos. El metal de sus armaduras y el sudor corporal, de ese día caluroso de verano, fue suficiente para que el grimorio se extendiera eficientemente, acabando con la vida de un buen número de combatientes. _

_Satoshi apenas tuvo tiempo de felicitar a la pelirroja por el numeroso grupo de hostiles destruidos. Ahora sonriendo debajo de su armadura destello un fulgente brillo carmesí en uno de sus ojos mientras barría a una docena de hombres partiéndolos a la mitad con ayuda de sus espadas, para acto seguido divisar lo que parecía ser un grupo de cuatro motores de asedio, balistas móviles si mal recordaba sus clases de historia, llevadas ahí por estos idiotas._

_Con el espacio despejado Satoshi levanto uno de los mandobles y empuñándolo como su fuese una jabalina, lo lanzo hacia la balista del centro de la formación, las cuales eran movidas por los soldados operarios. En cuanto la espada golpeo el motor de asedio no solo cortó o averió parte de este, sino que quedo firmemente atorada en el brazo de madera principal del mismo. _

_Uno de los soldados imperiales miro esto con asombro, pero igualmente le asombre ver la empuñadora de dicha arma se cuestionaba que clase de magia tenia imbuida para que lo que parecía una gema de color verde esmeralda emitirá luz en tono parpadeante. Desafortunadamente el pobre bastardo nunca se enteró del explosivo activado en el arma y la cual detono en una nube de destrucción que se llevó consigo las cuatro balistas y una docena de legionarios auxiliares, al olvido. _

_Ante la fuerza devastadora que el inquisidor y sus seguidores demostraban, había sorprendido pero sobre todo animado a los defensores en la plaza mientras con las explosiones poderosas vitoreaban, esto era mucho mejor y parecía ir mejorando._

–Estamos salvados! –alguien clamo al cielo rezándole a arceus por su salvación

–Es el inquisidor! ¿Y sus…son esas sus damas? –Un agente exclamo parcialmente confundido.

–¡Denles con todo! –_Un oficial de policía grito mientras levantaba su arma ya vacía_

–¡Acaben con ellos! –Uno de los entrenadores grito mientras sus colegas lanzaban citores ante la acometida aliada.

–Esto es por toda esa gente que asesinaron. ¡Mueran!

–Ardan en el mundo distorsión!

–Matenlos a todos! –_Fueron solo algunos de los muchos vítores hacia sus salvadores y lamdiciones a ss enmigos, que los ahí reunidos a defender la ciudad expresaban alegres, y no seria siquiera el fin de todo esto. Solo el fin del comienzo._

–¡No me lo puedo creer! _–Dijo Itami. Exhausto mientras se sentaba sobre una máquina de refrescos derribada y de la cual se había roto desperdigando su contenido. –Es acaso esto, un grupo de súper héroes? –Díganme…no están parodiando esas películas de unova verdad? Digo, solo falta que nos aparezca el morenazo tuerto a preguntarnos si queremos ser parte de alguna iniciativa súper wai. –Termino de decir mientras abría una de las latas y bebía el refresco._

–No. Nada tiene que ver con súper héroes y esas cosas. Solo es nuestro campeón regional. El inquisidor. _–Dijo Marcus mientras miraba con jadeos como se abrían paso entre las filas enemigas. Miro sus corpulentos brazos. Ciertamente tenía físico para ir a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no era siquiera comparable a la fuerza de ese líder y sus chicas._

–Si. Y trajo a sus apóstoles. Hehe esos idiotas están perdidos. _–Dijo Luis al tiempo de bajaba su arma y retiraba su micrófono del oído._

–¿Apóstoles? _–Itami no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando el sonido característico de unos rotores lleno el cielo de Luminous._ –¿Que pasa…? ¡Oigan, miren arriba en el cielo! _–Señalo hacia arriba, los dos guardias de Kalos le siguieron y en ese mismo momento varios helicópteros y transporte de tropas pertenecientes al ejército formal de la guardia de Kalos sobrevolaron sus posiciones. Muchos de ellos eran transportes de tropas, mientras que otros más pequeños eran helicópteros de ataque, listos para hacer llover muerte desde el cielo. _

.

.

**(Un equivalente de los AS 3622 cougar o puma y el modelo de combate Tigre, helicópteros de uso reglamentario por la ARMEÉ DE L´AIR)**

**-introduzca Halo 3 –OST finisth the figth a partir del minuto 1:00-**

.

.

_Casi enseguida varias escuadras de aviones a reacción surcaron el cielo listos para llevar su carga de bombas a los objetivos fijados (Aviones caza bombarderos a reacción de la serie Mirage Dassault, o su equiválete) _

–¡Es la guardia de kalos!

–¡Vamos muchachos acaben con ellos!

–¡Si!

–Saben en qué estoy pensando. _–Dijo Marcus que no se suponía que las apóstoles del inquisidor debían de mantel un perfil bajo._

–¿Por que lo dices? –

–Tienes razón ahora que lo recuerdo. _–Volviéndose a poner el auricular._ –Aquí el teniente Louis J Tenemos un problema en- _–No termino de decir que las apóstoles debían de mantener baqjo perfil debido a que en ese mismo instante una nueva escuadra de aviones surcaron el cielo pero esta vez escoltando a un poderoso dragón verde con alas negras. Mimo que toleraba a los ingenios humnos siempre y cuando se mantuviesen lejos de su camino por devastar a sus enemigos. _

_Llegados a un momento el dragón inclino su cabeza y al momento de tensar su cuello, un poderoso aliento de fuego, o mejor dicho un poderoso híper rayo barrio sobre una avenida específicamente en el sitio donde un conjunto bastante nutrido del ejercito enemigo estaba dirigiendo una retirad estratégica hacia lo que parecía ser Luminous central. _

_El poder de la explosión acaba con todas las fuerzas presentes, despejando el paso para las fuerzas de tierra. Todo esto ante la vista del inquisidor, Rias y Albedo quienes habían terminado con los ultimo remanentes de los invasores, decapitando destazando y destripando hasta el último de ellos, y justo a tiempo para cuando el trio de soldados de permiso habían vuelto su atención. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

–¡Corredor despejado Satoshi San! _–La voz de una joven de tono melodioso se escuchó por medio del canal abierto. O eso fue lo que escucharon tanto Marcus como Louis mientras Itami veía asombrado y estupefacto con la cara y ojos bien abiertos lo que fue el despliegue de poder de ese enorme dragón verde que parecía detenerse por breves momentos. _

¡Gggguiiiiizzzzzhhhh! _–El tajo finiquito al último legionario. El cuerpo decapitado fue lanzado al suelo con menos aprecio que basura._ –¡Bien hecho Toruh! _–El gigante en armadura llevo una de sus manos para contestar al mensaje de radio en la diana dentro de su casco._ –Despejen el camino para nuestras tropas. Y no olvides dejarle algo a la fuerza aérea de su alteza.

–Son demasiado lentos pero está bien. Además. Me apetece rebanar a algunos de esos bichos más de cerca. _–Su voz resonó con cierta ansiedad de niña._

–Seguro que lo haras. _–Satoshi termino la comunicación._ –Albedo. Rias. Terminamos aquí.

–Fue demasiado fácil. Demasiado rápido. _–Rias sacudió un poco de polvo en su blusa_.

–Satohi sama_… –Albedo llamo señor su atención. _

–¿Que sucede…Albedo?

–Un regalo. Para usted. _–La súcubo arrojo a nadie más ni menos que al líder de aquel destacamento de invasores maniacos, ante el inquisidor y las fuerzas de Luminous que estaban atónitos ante lo que veían. Aquel oficial imperial había caído al suelo intentando tolerar el dolor de su muñón roto._ –Iba a tomar su cabeza como un regalo, sin embargo. Creo que puede servirle más provechosamente si está vivo.

–Bien hecho. Albedo. _–Satoshi camino hasta enfrentar al hombre que ahora se veía empequeñecido frente al titan que tenía enfrente._ –Tu nombre…rango y facción. _–Cuestiono mientras dirigía una mirada asesina. Sin embargo el hombre no entendió que estaba diciendo._

–"¿_Que son demonios son ustedes? ¿Que rayos en nombre de Emroy eres tú? ¡Bastardo…! ¡Vas a morir…por la gloria de Sadera"_. –_Sin embargo. Sus palabras tampoco fueron entendidas por el inquisidor y seguramente tampoco por ningún humano._

–Rias. Albedo. ¿Alguna de ustedes puede entenderle? _–Satoshi demando._

–Podría usar magia para entender su lengua. Pero me temo que por ahora tenemos otras diligencias mi señor. _–Confeso sinceramente la demonio pura sangre, pelirroja. _

–Ya veo. Tienes razón. _–Volviendo su atención al ahora autodenominado como Saderano (aunque solo nosotros sabíamos eso). La enorme mano masiva tan grande como un guante de baseball, tuvo suficiente espacio para cerrarse sobre el cuello del hombre y fuerza suficiente en un solo brazo para levantarlo, aun siendo este un hombre relativamente alto y con una armadura de cuerpo completo que en teoría deberían pesar lo suficiente para hacerlo imposible de ser manipulado con tanta facilidad por cualquier otro hombre, incluso un aventurero de alto rango._ –Tienes una suerte de mierda. ¿Sabes…? _–Volviendo hacia los oficiales Kalosianos._ – ¿Quien está al mando aquí?

–Yo señor. _–Louis levanto la mano mientras cruzaba la barricada junto a Marcus e Itami que había sido despierto por acción de este ultimo de su asombro. _

–Encárguense de él. Pero recuerden. Lo quiero lo suficientemente vivo y cuerdo para interrogarlo más tarde. _–Dijo mientras se desasía cuidadosamente del hombre que apresaba, aunque lo de cuidadosamente era algo relativo. Lo cierto es que l pobre infeliz fue arrojado con tal fuerza que no se mató por la fuerza del golpe solo gracias a que cayó de espaldas sobre una patrulla de la policía de Luminous. _

–No habrá problema si lo suavizamos un poco antes de interrogarlo verdad inquisidor. _–Marcus cuestiono mientras veía al acorazado azabache tomar lugar al lado de sus doncellas supra-humanas_

–Es todo suyo. –_Regresando a sus dos apóstoles._ –Tenemos que seguir adelante. Ahora que Toruh despejo la avenida central, debemos enfilarnos hacia la plaza Luminous. Clemont y el resto de inteligencia, parecen indicar que la gran mayoría de las fuerzas enemigas se encuentran ahí. –_Respondió mientras guardaba su espada y obtenía su nueva arma personal. Un rifle diseñado para usarse con una sola mano, sumado al hecho de su súper fuerza. No debería darle problemas. _

–¡Satoshi! _–La voz de una jovencita gritona le saco de su momento previo a partir._ _El inquisidor rompió su imponencia en gesto cansado. _

–No me digas…está detrás de nosotros. _–Le pregunto a las dos que iban con él._

–Así es. Es ella. Pero al menos viene bajo cuidado. Mire. _–Albedo señalo forzando al inquisidor a que viera donde estaban. A sus espaldas. Y viniendo en compañía de un convoy de vehículos blindados ligeros y de transporte, una enorme bestia corría a su velocidad sin sentir siquiera cansancio. En primera instancia Itami pensó que era alguna suerte de pokemons sobredimensionado quizás alguno proveniente de Galar debido una vez más a su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, no pudo reconocer de qué especie era._

_._

_._

_El motivo por el que el guardia Kantones no podía ubicar el tipo o especie de pokemon era que no se trataba de ninguna especie de pokemons. El monstruos por así decirlo era una enorme loba de pelaje rojizo y mirada acerada con dos candiles rubí brillantes, que llevaba sobre su lomo a una jovencita de al menos unos dieciséis a diecinueve años que luchaba por mantenerse sobre el lomo de la bestia, con bastante dificultad al parecer y que también vestía con ropajes poco usuales para ser una civil, quizás era un cosplay. Su cabello azulino podría bien ser un peluca o bien tinte para el cabello alguna cosa de esas que usan las chicas, para destacar…y uno que otro hombre._

–¿Que rayos es esa cosa? _–Itami extendió un dedo mirando a la enorme loba detenerse a pocos metros de donde estaban ellos y el grupo del inquisidor._

–Esta cosa…se llama Aqua. La apóstol inútil. _–Albedo se explayo, sin ningún reparo en insultar a la joven mencionada._

–¡Oye! Yo no soy ninguna inútil. ¡Ahhh! –La mencionada intento saltar del lomo de la loba solo para irse de bruces al suelo.

–Eh este me refería al pokemon.

–¡No soy un pokemon! Miserable humano inferior. _–La loba se explayo mostrando cierto enojo frente al Kantones_.

–¡Huy lo…lo siento….lo siento! _–_El hombre de treintatintantos años levanto las manos en mediación. No espero que este pokemon o lo que fuese le respondiera. Con la voz de una chica.

–Me alegra que hayan llegado. –Satoshi enfilo hacia donde la loba. –Horo. ¿Qué noticias me tienes del distrito comercial? _–_Le dijo a la loba esperando su respuesta.

–Las fuerzas invasoras han sido destruidas. Hemos terminando el trabajo justo a tiempo para la llegada de tus ejércitos. _–_La loba asintió mientras satoshi acariciaba detrás de su cabeza como si fuese un Rapidhash

–¿Donde esta Nowi? –_Satoshi miro para todas direcciones buscando a otra de las apóstoles. Una en particular. _

–Volvió a su forma dragón para unirse a la ofensiva aérea de Toruh. Aqua y yo decidimos unirnos a ti en la ofensiva final por tierra. –Confeso mientras asentía con su mirada afilada.

–Satoshi sama. –_Albedo le llamo._ –Según su doncella Cynthia, Las tropas de a pie ya han tomado posiciones. Todos están apoyando a las líneas de defensa a lo largo de la ciudad.

–Entonces ya estamos todos listos. _–El inquisidor tomo su auricular_. –Aquí el inquisidor. Atención a todas las fuerzas en arribo. Los enemigos son altamente hostiles pero su nivel de peligro es relativamente al no depender de armas de fuego. Usen fuerza letal extrema. Neutralicen al mayor número de enemigos. Prioricen el rescate de civiles y captura de oficiales y mandos enemigos. Busquen y destruyan. Cierro y corto. –_Satoshi mato la comunicación y monto sobre Horo. _–Hay que avanzar. Levanta a Aqua. La necesitaremos a todos por igual.

_Siguiendo las órdenes de su señor. Horo cerró sus enormes fauces sobre la falda de Aqua, levantándola con una vuelta de campana y comenzando a avanzar a toda marcha. Desafortunadamente la loba ignoro las protestas del "apóstol inútil" sobre algo relativo a no llevar ropa interior. Desafortunadamente nadie de los defensores pudo admirar nada debido al movimiento brusco con el cual Horo la loba salto a toda velocidad por las calles de Luminous siendo seguidos por Albedo y Rias, corriendo a triple velocidad._

.

.

.

.

_La situación alrededor del estadio Pokemon de Luminous era desesperada. Gary y los demás hacían cuanto podían por resistir la avanzada de un mar de tropas enemigas, dispuestas a lo que fuese para darles alcance. Todos estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para rechazar a los enemigos sin embargo, todo esto era demasiado. Sencillamente no causaban el daño suficiente o forzaban a replegarse. Según el plan, debían de retroceder hacia la única entrada y eso es lo que iban a hacer, sin embargo; no era tan fácil. Pero no había más opciones o se movían o serian liquidados. _

–¡Atención preparados para retirarnos! ¡En mi marca! _–Shigueru demando a los miembros de su equipo que fungían como sublíderes de las milicias ahí reunida, entonces…antes de que pudiesen hacer valida la retirada. Vio una saeta dorada aparecer desde lo alto del estadio sobrevolando dicha posición. Esto capto la atención de algunos de los defens_ores. _Y no fueron pocos los que empuñaron sus armas. Sin embargo una vez se acercaron hacia ellos notaron que era… ¿una niña?_

_Algunos de los defensores que prestaron atención se cuestionaron que hacia una niña ahí, sin embargo, Shigeru dedujo quien era ella. Se trataba de una de las apóstoles de Satoshi, aunque no recordaban como se llamaba no fue sino hasta que un nombre vino a su memoria. Se trataba de la pequeña Yuu, o bien si querían ser más específicos su excelencia Elciuud Wood Schyte sama. Aunque según Rory Mercury, una más de las apóstoles. Se trataba de su deidad patrona del inframundo. El dios de la guerra y la muerte Emroy._

_La niña camino entre las filas de defensores que le miraron extrañados. Sin embargo, nunca respondió a las pocas preguntas ue se le hicieron. En un momento, ella atravesó las líneas de defensa de los ahí reunidos para enfrentar a la horda de salvajes. Extrañados por esto Gary, así como los demás le miraron pese al hecho de que volvió la vista para verles en grupo. Entonces levanto una de sus manitas e hizo la señal de silencio, además de indicarles que cubrieran sus oídos._

_Shigeru ordeno que todos lo hicieran y que nadie la escuchase. Y solo vio como la pequeña volvió la vista hacia los atacantes que sin miramiento cargaron así sin más. Sin embargo, Yuu permaneció inmutable. Aun pese a la vista de esos monstruos y maniacos. Y por un segundo Shigeru quiso llamarla para entonces vino lo inesperado. _

–…Muere… _–Con esa simple oración, el contingente agresor: Más de mil tropas en frente de ella por la avenida, cayeron muertos en el acto fulminados con la simple orden de la apóstol. Y diosa de la muerte Hellcysite. Sorprendente._

.

.

.

.

_La plaza de Luminous, donde la desconocida puerta había aparecido era ahora, un auténtico campo de batalla y una masacre unilateral. La razón de esto; era que las damas del inquisidor estaban haciendo justicia a su título como las siervas de batalla. _

_Gracias las nuevas armaduras magnéticas, que habían sido diseñadas originalmente para contrarrestar a los infames Ashes Wars, eran ahora, la razón de la virtual invulnerabilidad de las damas del inquisidor frente a los ataques con armas contundentes y de filo de estos invasores, y la muestra de ellos fue vista más de una vez, cuando las hojas de espadas y lanzas habían logrado alcanzarles, solo para romperse o mellarse ante el blindaje de avanzada que les protegía. _

_Ellas sin duda, debían de agradecer esta ventaja pues de lo contrario, se habrían visto en la necesidad de retirarse desde hace mucho, sin embargo; con este factor eliminado de sus prioridades, podían incluso llegar a equivaler su nivel de combate con el de las propias apóstoles o al menos las "más débiles" de ellas por así decirlo. _

_May esquivo un tajo del hacha de parte de lo que parecía ser un combatiente humano de aspecto barbárico; una mujer rubia con cota de malla y pinturas de guerra para ser exactos, así como lo que parecía la piel de un extraño pokemon; un Usaring quizás, puesta sobre su armadura. Con habilidad, la castaña barrió la pierna de apoyo de la guerrera, fracturando su pierna con el golpe y arrancando un grito de dolor en esta. Acto seguido la castaña aplasto su cuello con ayuda de los servos de impulso en sus botas. _

_Korrina se barrió a un lado justo a tiempo, para evitar que el garrote de madera de un ser enorme de piel grisácea y aspecto horrible. Quizá era mucho más grande que ella y mucho más fuerte, pero era notable también su lentitud y su mente primitiva. –¡Demasiado lento! –Dijo la rubia mientras escalo sobre el arma y lanzar una poderosa patada contra la cara de este último, logrando una hazaña que elevo su moral y debilito más aun la de sus enemigos._

_Iris pateo sobre la parte de atrás de la cabeza de uno de esos legionarios. El golpe fue tan poderoso, que literalmente apago las luces y seguro que la vida de su oponente, al momento en que se desplomo al suelo. Inmediatamente tomo una espada que había robado ya de otro enemigo y amputo el brazo de otro de estos enemigos blindados. El espectáculo quizá era demasiado brutal para la Iris de hace más de seis años atrás, pero esta era una veterana de las guerras Flare y al igual que sus hermanas, era una doncella de batalla, asi que sin vacilación, giro la hoja para decapitar al mutilado hombre._

_Dawn había sido una gran esgrimista y una vez más podía poner a prueba eso, mientras evadía los ataques de lanza de uno extraño hombres con facciones o rasgos de un pokemon reptil quizás un Feraligator o un Krokodlie. Era extraño pero pese a sus vestimentas primitivas de piel, el verdadero blindaje de este ser monstruoso residía en su piel escamosa, las cuales parecían tener la misma resistencia que la piel del susodicho Feraligator. Sin embargo ya había sido herido en dos ocasiones y aun así podía mantenerse en pie. Dawn intentaba cansarlo hasta que pudiese matarlo de un solo estoque. No quería realmente hacerlo pero no le dejaba opciones. _

_Serena blandió una espada que había tomado de una extraña mujer con rasgos de Lupony, con orejas largas sobre su cabello y trazas de pelaje en sus antebrazos y pantorrillas. Esta oponente había sido una de tres combatientes que la enfrentaron. En su momento había usado solo sus manos como sus demás hermanas para pelear contra estos invasores. La armadura ofreció mucha facilidad para esto. Sin embargo, no era invulnerable. Y aun así demostró su superioridad tanto en tecnología como en destreza._

_Llegado el momento ella levanto su antebrazo para detener el golpe de la espada entrante la cual sin contemplación, debía amputárselo…pero nada de eso paso, en su lugar; la hoja se rompió al golpear la armadura. Provocando un shock en las tres guerreras Lupony quienes al ver lo inútil de su armamento, no tuvieron más opción que huir de la demonio de armadura plateada. Todas ellas eran demonios a ojos de estos salvajes. _

_La batalla pudo haberse postergado, sin embargo; aun pese a su superioridad. Estaba claro que los enemigos eran aún más numerosos. Y la ventaja que se estaba cerrando para ellas. Así que en medio de la batalla, las damas del inquisidor tuvieron que planear una forma de escapar a las hordas inacabables de enemigos. _

–¡Son demasiados! _–Bell aporreo a uno de esos trasgos mientras se hacía espacio para escapar al agarre de numerosos goblins._

–¡Estos sujetos sí que son insistentes! _–Argumentaba Anabel. Mientras tomaba a otro de estos barbaros y le rompía el cuello de un tirón brusco. Justo antes de salir de la línea de tiro de una jabalina. La cual capturo en pleno vuelo y de inmediato devolvió al lanzador, que atravesó de lado a lado._ –¡Necesitamos un plan de escape!

–¡Si! ¡Yo propongo…! ¡Que nos abramos paso hasta escapar! ¡Y aplastemos a todo el que se nos atraviese! –_May propuso. Y entonces mato a un hombre Pigman; abriéndole la cabeza como un melón gracias a un hacha capturada._

–¡Bueno parece que tendrá que ser así! –_Serena mascullo._ –¡Muy bien! Prepárense a mi señal y haremos nuestra salida de este lugar! _–Al final no pudieron hacer más por vengar a todos esos inocentes asesinados. Aun así, tenían que conformarse con haber ganado tiempo para que todas sus amigas pudieran escapar, así como el resto de civiles._ –¡Ahora! _–Sin embargo una transmisión radial llega a ellas. Lo que por un momento les hizo detener su huida, más no su auto preservación._

–Lamento la demora chicas. Estuve demasiado…ocupado. –_La voz de alguien que ellas conocían y enaltecían, se hizo presente en su frecuencia radial._

–¡Satoshi! –_Una sensación de poder les invadió por igual, esto solo podía implicar algo. Su amado héroe estaba aquí ahora. _

.

.

.

.

_El Ápex Predator._

_El depredador alfa. Colt Formal había estudiado suficiente como para entender que muchas especies de bestias y animales ordinarios se unían en manadas, y prácticamente toda manada seguían a un alfa. Alguien a quien seguir y engrandecer. Y por un momento, pudo jurar que…quien los enfrentaba ahora, no eran humanos del todo. Sino bestias, monstruos o incluso demonios. Dirigidos por un alfa que era la viva representación de la destrucción total. La viva imagen del poder. Contra el cual ni siquiera las fuerzas del imperio Saderano podría hacer frente. _

_Momentos antes, Colt había optado por retroceder junto a sus tropas, en vista de la masacre de bestias y mercenarios que estaban siendo destruidos por una suerte de valkirias de hierro, mismas que luchaban casi al par de un apóstol de los dioses de Falmart. Haciendo caso omiso, los nobles que le acompañaban y llevaban consigo a sus propias reservas y mercenarios contratados, se quedaron a lucha o intentar hacerlo mientras las valquirias seguían combatiéndoles. Si bien el conde estuvo tentado a insistir incluso obligar a dichos compañeros de leva, sus intuiciones murieron cuando lo que parecía una enorme loba aulló desde lo alto de un edifico _

_La bestia desprendía poder total. Y sin embargo no era ella la amenaza inminente, sino su jinete. Cuando lo vio formal sintió un profundo terror sin apenas memorias de recordar algo similar. ¿Era este titán de armadura negra como la noche, una suerte de apóstol? ¿Era acaso un dios? El dios de la guerra quizás. _

_Ciertamente era un señor de la guerra. La muerte encarnada. Y a su mando un ejército de pesadilla apareció en el horizonte. Un espectáculo nunca antes visto por ningún hijo de Sadera: Dragones de hierro, decenas de ellos sobrevolaron la ciudad apoderándose de los cielos, así también distinguió algo parecido a poderosas aves o quizás más de esos dragones de hierro, que volaban a mucha velocidad y rugían en el cielo con ensordecedores rugidos como ninguno otro jamás escuchado. _

_A su vez, el señor de la guerra junto a su mascota salvaje, habían saltado desde su edificio, y avanzando junto a una nueva fuerza combativa, entre ellos una legión de sombras; caballeros de armaduras negras cuyos yelmos o cascos impedían verles el rostro, como habia sido con las valkirias, como habia sido con su líder indiscutido. Y sin embargo no era la única sorpresa._

_Pese a lo que esperaban, colt solo pudo ver que ese líder enemigo, exceptuando su guardia de dos mujeres que podían ser no humanas, eran quizás el único que poseía armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, y la pelirroja que distinguio asi como una jovencita de cabello azulino, fuesen una suerte de magic caster. Sin embargo la mayoría de las tropas poseían una suerte de extraños bastones de metal que apuntaron como si fuesen ballestas. Quizá eran todos estos caballeros; magos o lanzadores de magia _

_Colt no tuvo el vaor para quedarse a averiguarlo no era posible esto. Era este el ejercito de esta nacion, era entonces ese titan su rey, su líder…quien o que era el. No tenia tiempo y no quería cuestionar dichas preguntas en frente de ese mosntruo_

.

.

.

.

_Una vez el inquisidor se hizo presente con él, arribaron un gran contingente de vehículos transportando tropas, y muchas unidades habían desmontado y preparado inmediatamente para la refriega. A su vez las apóstoles que le seguían eran un impulso a la moral una vez se comenzaron a correr los rumores y a dar las noticias de que varias jóvenes cosplayers habían prestado una gran ayuda al derrotar por si solas a múltiples de esos enemigos, ahora mismo era entendible que estaban todos luchando por un ideal._

_Derrotar a estos infames monstruos._

_La visión dantesca del gran titán en armadura negro y su fiel montura lupina, impusieron dominio moral entre los barbaros y bestias, y con algo más de reticencia en las filas de legionarios y guerreros de leva, que ahí se vieron enfrentados, no sería hasta el momento en que otras más de esas féminas, que unos ya empezaban a equivaler en capacidad combativa al mismo nivel que un apóstol. Una revelación que no era para nada reconfortante o alentadora. _

_Fue entonces cuando, en el fragor de la batalla; todas ellas se lanzaron, junto a su alfa en apoyo de las valquirias al mismo tiempo que hacían jirones y pedazos a cuanto oponente se encontrasen, y ya no decir nada de su líder, quien moviéndose a endiablada velocidad destazaba a los hombres y humanoides como si fuera nada más que pilas de paja consumidas por una hoja llameante. _

_Formal sintió un terror sin igual. Este dios de la guerra quizás era el mismo Emroy. Y no solo poseía a la apóstol Rory, sino que parecía disponer de mando sobre otras apóstoles igual de letales que la muerte Mercury. Estos era nada más que la punta de lanza penetrando las defensas enemigas como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. _

–Apóstoles. ¡Ataquen! _–Satoshi salto mientras sus seguidoras doncellas humanas y supra-humanas le siguieron. A su paso, Albedo inmediatamente presto su hacha para unirse a la batalla, Rias tomo la mano de Aquí mientras volaba hacia donde las valquirias se habían acorralado no sin escucharse las escandalosas protestas de la apóstol inútil. Y Horo en su forma bestial, lanzo un potente rugido para lanzarse contra las aterradas tropas a las cuales rompió su formación al envestirlos de lleno. _

–¡Es Satoshi! _–Dawn grito en alabanza mientras partía de un golpe la cabeza de uno de esos legionarios _

–¡Si…y trajo compañía! Eso mejora las cosas. ¡Ahora si! –_Iris que se había prestado de una lanza capturada que estaba usandola a manera de bo o bastón de guerra usando tanto la punta de lanza como el cuerpo en su de esta, para golpear, desarmar y ejecutar a los enemigos._

–Entonces ataquen destruyamos a estos monstruos. ¡Que pague por lo que han hecho! _–Georgia estrujo su puño y lanzo un poderoso golpe que lanzo a uno de esos hombres pigman lejos de ella, todo esto acompañado por un escandaloso salpicón de sangre. Casi se sentía placentero._

–¡Aquí viene la mensajería express! _–Korrina pateo un y otra y otra vez repartiendo golpes contra uno de estos legionarios. Al tercer golpe logro lanzarlo lejos de si, y entonces, mientras se abría espacio salto hacia atrás mientras evadía un ogro que dio un golpe de barrido. _

_En ese momento una joven de sendas coletas rubias con ojos de tono ambas y pupilas rasgadas, vestida como una suerte de estudiante, resaltando los artículos de cosplay que poseía; cuerno de dragón, alas negras y cola de dragón. En ese momento el ogro levanto si garrote para aplastar a la recién llegada pero esta se movió sumamente veloz, una autentica saeta. Mucho más rápida que Korrina, entonces cuando el ogro noto su desaparición. _

_Esta se materializo prácticamente detrás de él, para luego apoyarse en algún lugar del espacio entre el suelo y donde ella se encontraba como si hubiese un apoyo o plataforma donde apoyarse. Acto seguido le proporciono un poderoso golpe de coronación destrozo su nuca. El ogro murió en el acto y su cuerpo flácido y pesado se desplomo como peso muerto. Korrina dio buen visto._

.

.

– ¡Gracias por la ayuda Toruh! –_Revelando a la dragona princesa de la facción del caos. _

–¡Por nada Korrina. Ahora vamos. Demuéstrale tu valía a Satoshi san. _–La dragona sonrió de forma confiada y feliz. Aunque innegablemente estaba mostrando un semblante malévolo que dirigía a los enemigos entrantes. Acto seguido lanzo vuelo hacia la formación enemiga. _

–¡Lo hacemos Toruh, pero no vendría mal algo de ayuda.

–¡descuida. Somos suficientes para aplastar a esas alimañas.

.

.

Justamente al llamado de Korrina, la ayuda vendría en camino en la forma de las demás apóstoles que junto al resto de la guardia de Kalos, estaban cerrando el cerco sobre el enemigo. Esto era personal era la venganza, por distintos motivos pero las apóstoles tenían los mismo objetivos que el resto de las doncellas y el inquisidor. Aplastar al enemigo.

.

.

.

_Lanius cocytus estaba enfurecido con todos los informes que estaban llegando a sus oídos. Era una especie de broma, pues si bien las fuerzas de la armada imperial, habían tenido éxito en su asalto inicial y emprendieron un avance considerable, abriéndose paso en torno de esta ciudad, y pese a que habían tardado ya bastante en encontrar a los ejércitos de esta nación. _

_También habían demorado encontrar los campos de cultivo que se supone, deberían rodear esta urbe bárbara. De cualquier forma, lo esperado era que los ejércitos imperiales y sus fuerzas de leva continuasen su avance constante y seguro en la conquista de la ciudad y eventualmente la nación entera._

_Lamentablemente eso no estaba sucediendo. Y en contraposición lo único que llegaba a sus oídos eran informes cada vez más fantasiosos y descabellados. Generalizando principalmente, que todas las fuerzas, todos los contingentes que estaban en avanzada, o bien; estaban en plena retirada, mientras reportaban un gran número de bajas. De ahí en fuera como él ya lo había desestimado, pura charlatanería._

.

.

–"_SON USTEDES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA MAQUINARIA IMPERIAL!"_ _–Cocytus rugió en furia mientras se hallaba en su centro de mando montado en una gran carpa que era la pieza central del campamento establecido en la gran plaza central de esta ciudad bárbara. Aun había un contingente de centuriones que intentaban encontrar la forma de ingresar a la enorme atalaya que estaba erigida junto encima de donde la puerta sagrada había aparecido. _

–"_Pero legado Lanius…usted no entiende"._ –_El pobre oficial manuculo fue interrumpido por la enorme garra del legado, que le levanto con fuerza y comenzó a asfixiarlo lentamente._

–"_Que es lo que no entiendo. Que nuestro ejército imperial no es la fuerza más poderosa de Falmart. Que las mismas deidades nos bendicen, que todos nuestros enemigos caen bajo nuestras botas. ¿Eso es lo que no entiendo?"_ _–Finalmente Lanius lanzo al manuculo fuera de la carpa. _–"_Tengan en cuenta esto. Nosotros somos el ejército imperial saderano. Somos la primera legión, aquellos que sometimos las tierras del norte. Somos los mejores del ejército imperial. No la estúpida orden de la rosa"._ –_Demando el mismo legado que estaba enfurecido con sus oficiales por tremenda estupidez debido a lo que oía y como estos perros pedían a llantos y lloriqueos de mujer o niño por interrumpir la campaña y regresar a través de la puerta. _

–"_Legado lanius, se lo suplico. Lo que le decimos es verdad. Los barbaros tiene un poder inusual y gobiernan sobre poderosas criaturas mágicas de poder equiparable al de seres legendarios_.

–"_Sus guerreros son demasiado poderosos incluso para nuestras propias tropas. No podamos hacer nada contra ellos"_. –_Otros de los oficiales declaro intentando comprender qué clase de magia herética había destrozado a su guardia._

–"¡_Lo que dices es una declaración de herejía total! ¡Nadie puede oponerse a nuestro ejército! ¡Nadie_!"

–"_Yo creo que si lo hay"._ _–La voz de alguien que conocía muy bien le interrumpió de su intención de asesinar a los inútiles de sus oficiales. _

–"_Colf formal"._ –Lanius dirigió su vista hacia la entrada de la carpa donde el mismo Colt Formal y sus edecanes habían ingresado luego de ver al pobre oficial que había sido arrojado fuera.

–"_Lo que sus oficiales dicen es la verdad, y como ya le eh dicho yo mismo. Juzgo demasiado pronto a estos nativos y vea ahora lo que tiene que afrontar por tremenda insensatez"_. _–Formal se paró enfrente del legado así como sus oficiales acobardados. _

–"_Formal. ¿Qué rayos en el nombre de Emroy, está haciendo aquí? ¿Porque no está en su avanzada?" –Demando apenas conteniendo los humos de la ira._

–"_Me temo que tuve que retirarme junto con mis tropas, para evitar su destrucción." –Confeso sin vacilar y luchando por no temblar debido al miedo vivido a manos de ese dios de la guerra._

–"_¿Que ha dicho?" –Lanius exclamo perdiendo su control. –"¡Eso es deserción! Le hare ejecutar por su cobardía"._

–"_Lo que le eh dicho. Y lo que sus hombre dicen. Parece que finalmente ha aparecido el ejército de esta nación. Y temo decirlo, son mucho más poderosos de lo que usted insinuó". –Brevemente y sin rodeos Colt pese al temor que tenía, tuvo el coraje y temple para resumirle al legado, que el ejército enemigo no solo era poderoso, sino que tenía una capacidad bélica vasta y exótica._

_Desde una magia desconocida que podía matar a cientos de hombres antes de siquiera tocarlos aun con su armadura completa. Criaturas mágicas de gran poder, mucho más poderosas y salvajes que las criaturas pequeñas que muchos plebeyos usaron en su contra. Cientos de lo que pudo describir como caballeros de armaduras negro, que cubrían completamente su cuerpo y que eran comandados por una suerte de apóstoles. Esto fue lo que más aterro a los presentes y reanimo los llantos de los oficiales._

–"_Quiere repetir eso". –Uno de los centuriones que no estaban llorando como mujeres acorraladas le cuestiono nuevamente. _

–"_Lo que eh dicho. ¡Vi a la apóstol de Ermoy! ¡No sé qué hacía aquí, pero es un hecho que esta aliada con estos ejércitos y si pudiera decirles! ¡Me temo que hemos llegado al reino del mismísimo Emroy". –En breve describió el encuentro con el titán oscuro. El mismo que gobernaba sobre apóstoles y dragones._

–"_¿Un dios de la guerra? ¿Que idiotez es esa? ¿Es que ha enloquecido?" –Lanius estallo en furia. –"Si quiere conservar su despreciable vida regrese a las avanzadas. ¡Ahora!"_

–"_Me temo que eso ya no es posible. Eh ordenado a mi ejército partir hacia la puerta junto con aquellos que quieran escapar. Vengo a convencerlo de que salve a sus tropas y se retire con nosotros ahora mientras pueda." –Advirtió Colt. Sin embargo sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos._

–"_¡Colt maldito traidor! ¡Hare que le ejecuten por haber huido de la batalla! ¡Me asegurare que antes de morir, vea su amada ciudad reducida a cenizas!" _

–"_Si no toma a sus tropas y huye de aquí. Dudo que logre siquiera hacer la mitad de lo que dice." –Colt declaro lleno de furia _

–"_Voy a… -lo que fuese que Lanius pensó que iba a hacer no pudo ser completado ya que en ese momento una suerte de estruendo de gran poder hicieron retumbar todo el sitio en gran caos. Tumbado todo a su paso y haciéndoles caer prácticamente a todos por igual._

–"_¿¡Que ha sido eso!?" –Alguien maldijo _

–_Hardy controla tu ira! –Un pobre legionario se inclinó al piso a llorar. Producto del terror producido por la gran sacudida que tomo desprevenidos a los ahí presentes._

–_Mi señor está bien. –Lawerence uno de los edecanes principales. Ayudo al conde a levantarse. _

–_Oh no. Ya están aquí. –Colt sintió el temor por ello. Entonces salio con sus hombres esperando eu no fuese lo que esperaba._

_En su compañía los oficiales y el mismo legado fueron detrás de ellos, esperando ver a las tropas alistarse para la ofensiva de este ejercito de barbaros, in embargo lo único que encontraron fue el campamento imperial en caos rotundo_

_Mientras sendos penachos de fuego y humo se erguían donde antes habían estado las centurias estacionadas y donde antes habían montado las empalizadas para contener el avance de las tropas. Todo esto sumado al caso y horror que se veía en derredor, mostrando varias extremidades y cuerpos mutilados algunos cuantos aun agonizantes. Todo esto, creando una visión demasiado grotesca aun para aquellos legionarios dementes y salvajes acostumbrados a la matanza y el derramamiento de sangre desmedido. _

–_Informe, que ha pasado aquí! –Lanius demando mientras se habría paso a través del lugar, pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta a ello, una suerte de sonidos estruendosos hicieron que tuviera que llevarse las manos a los oídos. Fue entonces cuando todos volvieron la vista hacia el cielo para ver lo que pudieron describir como dragones de hierro, surcando el cielo a tremenda velocidad. _

–"_¡Señor! ¡Ehhhh…el enemigo ha llegado! –Uno de los guardia del perímetro arribo con un gesto de confusión y temor. Aun así ofreció humildemente un catalejo para observar a largas distancias. Lanius no vacilo en arrebatar el artilugio de las manos del guardia y enfocarlo hacia una de las avenidas de donde habían partido una de las tantas divisiones de avanzada. Pero ahora la fuerza combativa en retorno eran un conjunto de bestias extrañas que poseían armaduras de hierro pesadas y pintadas en colores desordenados de tonos que iban del azul al verde, incluso al negro y el marrón claro. Todos estos en notable patrón desordenado de manchas en trazos mal pintados._

_Al mismo tiempo pudo reconocer una suerte de carruajes revestidos en armaduras, que se desplazaban si ningún caballo tirando de ellos. Siendo conducidos por lo que parecían ser caballeros de armadura negro obsidiana, comandándoles y empuñando una suerte de balistas montadas en los techos de los mismos o sobre los lomos de lo que parecían ser elefantes de hierro. Con extraños grilletes en sus patas que giraban sobre el suelo._

_Las sorpresas para Lanius, no terminaron ahí. Solo estaban empezando. Cientos de tropas de esta clase de "caballeros negros" habían arribado a las salidas de cada una de las avenidas. Muchos de ellos fueron vistos aparecer en las azoteas y mucho más descendieron por sogas desde lo que parecían ser pegasos de hierro, que volaban estáticamente sobre el suelo. Otros más bajaron de los lomos de otras bestias que parecían una suerte de tortugas o escarabajos gigantes con cuernos extraños que destellaban vapor y ciertos gruñidos continuos, seguidos por un olor fuerte y penetrante. Similar al alquitrán. _

_Esas solo eran las fuerzas regulares por así decirlo. Pues en cuanto Lanius volvió la mirada hacia la avenida central vio lo que tanto terror había causado a sus oficiales y en si a todos los integrantes de su ejército. La aparición de la que efectivamente era la apóstol de Emory. Ahí estaba sentada en el hombro de un enorme titán de quizás siete u ocho codos de altura. Quien al parecer era el dirigente de este ejército. Un legado. Como lo era él. _

_Colt Formal adivino lo que el legado veía al momento de notar como el porte del mismo se vio afectado por algo que vio. Era lógico pensar que había visto algo que asumía muy bien. Sin perder el tiempo el conde ordeno la retirada de su ejército y aquellos que habían pretendido escapar con él. Ahora era cuando la moral de estos invasores se vino abajo, rematada cuando vieron la llegada de un grupo de poderosos dragones que batían sus alas y rugían ávidos de iniciar su masacre. _

–"_¿A donde nos han triado los dioses?–_

.

.

.

.

_Todos se habían congregado en la plaza de Luminous a donde parecía que el enemigo se había replegado para montar una inútil resistencia final. A ojos de Satoshi era perfecto, pues se estaban colocando a sí mismo en un solo sitio cerrado con suficiente campo de tiro para poder liquidarlos completamente, sin embargo de camino a este sitio había cambiado de planes._

_Esto se debía a que mientras todos hacían su trabajo en su respectivo teatro de operaciones, Rory Mercury, la apóstol de Emroy y una de sus primeras apóstoles, le había indicado varias cosas que le trajeron recuerdos de la primera vez que se conocieron. Principalmente, el mundo de donde ella provenía._

_En resumen, Rory Mercury declaro que al parecer estas extrañas fuerzas parecían venir de su mundo o bien de algún mundo paralelo al suyo. De cualquier forma, remarcaba que primero que nada debía detenerlos a cualquier costo. Y claro, declaro abiertamente que sería divertido masacrarlos con la misma fuerza que en su momento Kalos y el inquisidor demostraron contra sus enemigos de la legión del infinito._

_Con esto aclarado y frente las visiones de repugnancia que el inquisidor y sus fuerzas iban desvelando conforme recapturaban la ciudad. No hizo sino encender un instinto muy primario en su psique, algo de su oscuro pasado dentro de las llamas del Oblivion. Algo que juro olvidar, pero que lamentablemente el camino sangriento y las escenas de muerte mutilación y barbarie que marcaron estos monstruos en las inocente victimas a su alrededor le estaba tocando algo único quizás. Una ira inextinguible que le invadió con toda su fuerza. _

_Cada imagen, cada escena, cada fechoría, barbarie y crimen alimento más ese odio. Si era un odio sin igual. Uno que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando la legión uso a su propio yo, su propia sangre, para crear a todas esas aberraciones; los Ashes Wars. Si…quizás fue un odio y un rencor similar al que sintió ante esas criaturas._

_No…esto era peor…aún más ruin y aberrante. Los Ashes War no eran más que meras y estúpidas máquinas de matar, pero eso era justificación en ellos, pues habían sido creadas para ello, sin embargo…estos invasores. No solo asesinaban, violaban y mutilaban…sino que se divertían. Se reían y burlaban de la desdicha de sus víctimas. Se reían de las lágrimas de padres madres niños y niñas esposos y esposas. Estos infames estaban deleitándose del dolor ajeno. Imperdonable. Totalmente imperdonable._

_Tomar una vida era algo que implicaban un gran paso y un gran peso. El mismo lo había asimilado bastante bien y bastantes veces, y siempre lo asumió con la idea de que era necesario._

_Era necesario tomar una vida cuando esta se proponía a hacer daño o peor aún a arrebatar vidas inocentes. _

_Nadie que se diga ser fuerte, debería de abusar de los débiles e indefensos. Y en última instancia no debería disfrutarlo. Cosa que estos hijos de puta parecían tener en plena idea general. Honestamente nunca pensó que un hombre, que una persona común y corriente fuese capaz de hacer semejantes cosas tan crueles. No. Él se nego abiertamente a aceptar que esos siniestros seres fuesen hombres verdaderos. No. No eran hombres de verdad, no eran seres humanos. _

_No. Estos seres iracundos eran solo monstruos. Monstruos que merecían ser destruidos. Debían ser destruidos. Iban a ser destruidos…por sus propias manos. Quería destruirlos con sus propias manos. Quizás no lo lograría literalmente, pero se aseguraría de que así fuera. Lo haría por todos esos inocentes que murieron ese funesto día. Uno que debía ser de celebración y alegría. Juro por arceus que iba a hacerles pagar por sus crímenes._

_Quizás ninguno de los invasores pudo ver más allá de la armadura imponente y aterradora que se erigía al mando de ese ejército impensable. Estaban aterrorizados, y el miedo de su porte y de como avanzaba sobre sus filas haciéndoles pedazos, les impedía ver lo que aquel hombre en armadura sentía en realidad. _

_Posiblemente solo sus apóstoles y damas sabían lo que en verdad sucedía con el hombre debajo de la armadura. Y era que pese a su aspecto, Satoshi derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por las vidas cegadas ese día. Vidas como las de pequeños niños. Muchos de estos iguales en edad a las de sus propios hijos. La idea de perder a un hijo o hija y de las formas que había presenciado…le rompió el corazón….pero una vez superado ese momento de flaqueza…su ira…su odio, su dolor…le convertirían en algo que todos los invasores. Llegarían a conocer como el heraldo de la muerte la destrucción y la locura. Algo que haría temblar a las misma fuerzas saderanas, aquel cuyo nombre y su simple pronunciación, harían congelar los corazones de todos los habitantes de falmart, y sobre todo de los mismos líderes de Sadera, del mismo emperador una vez llegado el momento…_

_._

_._

_El caballero de la muerte._

_._

_._

_Apenas los últimos rezagados salieron a la avenida fueron masacrados por una ráfaga de tiros múltiples de cientos de direcciones. Resultando así un espectáculo aterrador para los que ahí forjaban su última resistencia, quienes cometieron el error estúpido de venir a este mundo en son de guerra._

_Milagrosamente tras ese tiroteo hubo algunos cuantos hombres y bestias que todavía intentaban escapar, sin embargo nadie saldría de ahí con vida. Pues cuando un puñado de legionarios y algunos semi-humanos lucharon por levantarse, fueron hechos trizas por la hoja y arma personal del inquisidor. Un espectáculo tan brutal e indescriptible que dejaba atónitos a los supervivientes._

_Apenas estuvo cerca, Satoshi extendió su bota sobre la cabeza de un último superviviente y sin miramientos hizo presión suficiente para que el estruendoso crujir de huesos pulverizados se oyese por encima del silencio que vino tras las anteriores descargas. Ante ellos, el levanto su espada y la empuño contra las fuerzas enemigas. _

_A sus espaldas el contingente de valquirias de plata y las demás apartemente apóstoles así como el mismo apóstol de Emroy. Rory Mercury se posicionaron en guardia listos para ser los primeros en cargar. Complemento de esto fue los ser respaldados por ese ejército de hombre de armaduras negras con sus bestias mágicas y aquellas otras extrañas criaturas que traían a varios de ellos montados encima de él. Y desde el cielo, un espectáculo aun mayor, decenas de dragones metálicos pegasos de hierro y aves de metal que sobrevolaban la ciudad, siendo la escolta de un sequito de enormes dragones antiguos, cuyo poder era equivalencia a un desastre natural en potencia. _

_._

_._

–_Imposible…fueron las palabras de Lanius al ver a todo ese despliegue de poder, listo para hacerlos pedazos solo a la espera de ese titán de armadura obsidiana. Este al parecer presto atención a algo que la apóstol de Emroy le dijo lejos de su alcance. Finalmente tras lo que parecía una breve discusión la apóstol al parecer logro convencerle de interactuar con ellos, algo que no fue del todo bien recibido por las demás apóstoles, sin embargo pese a todo esto, siguieron las ordenes de su líder de permitirle a su santidad de Emroy; la muerte Rory, dar un paso al frente y proclamar unas palabras._

_La apóstol, se detuvo a unos cincuenta metros de las desordenadas filas y la empalizada destruida por el ataque aéreo. Ella pudo ver como una silueta del tamaño de un hombre, voló en línea recta hacia alguno de los niveles superiores de torre prisma. Rory sonrió y entonando su voz uso las palabras adecuadas para el idioma de los saderanos._

_._

_._

–"_¡Fuerzas saderanas!" –La voz de Rory envolvió gran parte de la plaza Luiminous, pese al gran estruendo de la inicial carga de artillería y claro los cientos de tropas de ambos bandos, los beneficios de ser un apóstol. –"¡Apostaron y perdieron. Pretendieron atacar y someter al enemigo equivocado! ¡Han pisado la cola del dragon…! ¡Y ahora deberán aceptar las consecuencia!" –Rory camino aun hacia la empalizada o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella y que servía de límite para las fuerzas saderanas y las fuerzas auxiliares. –Ahora mi señor. El regente de estas tierras…exige su muerte en castigo por haber invadido su nación, destruido su capital y masacrado a sus súbditos. Sin embargo, aceptara la rendición de sus fuerzas…si ahora mismo deponen las armas y se entregan personalmente. Puede que mi señor muestre clemencia a sus simples existencias. –Fueron las palabras dichas por la apóstol._

_._

_._

_Todos los presentes en ese momento de las fuerzas saderanas se vieron mutuamente, pero posible que existiese tal oferta de vivir, claro que sería bajo el hecho de convertirse en prisioneros de guerra y posiblemente esclavos de esta nación. Muchos de estos otrora orgullosos y bastante egocéntricos legionarios contemplaron la posibilidad. Sin embargo el legado imperial se negó rotundamente lo que motivo una suerte de ligera conversación entre la apóstol de Emory y este caballero de la muerte. _

_._

_._

–_¡No le escuchen! No es la apóstol de Emory! ¡Es una impostora! ¡Solo eso! –Lanius grito a pulmón llamando a cerrar filas. Acto que resulto aún más complicado de lo que esperaba. En contra de todos los inconvenientes, las tropas se mostraron confusas pese al hecho de mantener la vanguardia. En dado caso Lanius avanzo hacia el enemigo, hacia el apóstol mientras algunos como el conde Colt. Ordenaba a sus tropas a dirigirse en retirada ordenando hacia la puerta, esperando poder aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar. _

–"_¡Yo soy el legado Cocythus Lanius! ¡Legado imperial y líder de los ejércitos del norte! ¡Y por la gloria de Sadera…y del emperador, Sol Molt Augustus! ¡Rechazamos su oferta de rendición! ¡Y les advierto, que serán aplastados en nombre el emperador! ¡Los enemigos del emperador…mueren!" –A este último llamado a las armas. Cocythus, ebrio de rabia; perdido de su orgullo y ciertamente shockeado por la tremenda fuerza combativa que tenía ante él, lanzo todo en su intento final de gloria. Su honor era inquebrantable. Prefería morir a tener que sufrir la desdicha de la derrota y más aún, el destino a manos de estos infames. Totalmente inaceptable._

_Tras lo que fue la obvia reacción del otro bando a su oferta declinada y una sutil charla entre la apóstol y el dios de la guerra, la misma impostora Rory como le había llamado finalmente tradujo la respuesta de su señor. _

–"_Si esa es su respuesta. –La apóstol de Emroy se detuvo un momento, entonces; aquel titán en armadura clamo palabras en un idioma que ningún saderano ni otro habitante de Falmart pudo entender. Lanius escucho las palabras entonadas por la voz del hombre dentro de la armadura. Y contra todo propósito estuvo dentro de lo humanamente esperado. Aquella era una voz humana pero por alguna razón la fuerza y el peso en sus palabras era significativamente intenso para sus oídos_

_._

_._

_Lo que Lanius desconocía era que satoshi había optado por usar el idioma de su región natal. El kantones. Para darle así una entonación más agresiva y rasposa a sus palabras y que su voz fuese más grave si es que se podía lograr eso. Gracias a Rory, que podía entenderle muy bien, se prestó mejor a su juego entonando palabras más temibles de manera que esos infames fueran aterrorizados. Una vez más la apóstol de Emroy llevo el mensaje a sus enemigos._

_._

_._

– "_¡Escuchen bien invasores! ¡Este ya no es su mundo! ¡Ahora están en mi mundo y en nombre de su alteza real Sable Abbadie Lombard! ¡Regente de esta nación…y por su palabra, y la de la única deidad omnipotente de este mundo…la diosa Arceus! ¡Yo! ¡El inquisidor declaro la muerte a sus infames existencias! ¡Y cuando acabe con ustedes! ¡Llevare la guerra y la muerte a su propio mundo a través de este mismo portal" _

_Su pueblo, su patria pagara un alto costo. Pues nuestra ira no conocerá límites. Todo esto por su estupidez y vanidad, acepten su destino entonces… ¡Escoria imperial!". –Con un gesto peligroso, Rory afilo su mismo semblante para ver amenazadora y fríamente al legado y sus oficiales. Escuchar esto, mientras el mismo titán daba unos pasos al frente conmociono a los ejércitos invasores. Y no fueron pocos los que habían optado por escapar de una vez por la puerta sagrada, siguiendo a los primeros que habían cruzado el portal, antes de que el enemigo arremetiese. Rompiendo la formación y provocando un caos incluso antes de iniciar el asalto. _

–"_¡A donde creen wue van ustedes cobardes! ¡Morirán por deserción!" –Lanius demando a sus tropas, sin embargo incluso muchos de sus oficiales se veían confusos en que poder hacer para su _

–_Legado. Mire. –uno de los centuriones señalo incrédulo lo que volvió la atención de Lanius al mismo inquisidor. Justo a tiempo para ver lo que muchos de los subordinados habían mencionado continuamente. Apóstoles. Asi como las ya presentes, muchas más de estas doncellas supra humanas aparecieron levitando o usando alguna suerte de magia para levitar. Y sin embargo, su poder de batalla y su presencia. Era sin duda alguna tremendo impacto. _

_._

_._

_Ante las palabras del inquisidor las tropas que estaban listos apuntando sus armas recibieron inmediatamente un espectáculo de ver a las apóstoles alinearse en primera fila listas para luchar Toda y cada una de ellas. Alineándose a la par de su líder el inquisidor. Junto a ellas, estaban las doncellas y en seguida los caballeros de su orden, todos listos para batirse en batalla, cuerpo a cuerpo._

_Con las confusas órdenes acatadas, todas sus tropas regulares, cambiaron su configuración al cuerpo a cuerpo. Y los guardias al frente prepararon sus sables y espadas vibratorias. O bien las llamadas "Rippers". Nuevamente, armamento destinado a enfrentar a los Ashes Wars. Y a la orden unánime de cargar, todo mundo se lanzó contra los salvajes. Que estaban arrinconados en la plaza Lumionus, intentando proteger quizás…una extraña estructura de la que ya se había rumoreado en las transmisiones, era quizás el origen de estos barbaros._

_._

_._

–¡Todas las fuerzas a mi mando…! –_El inquisidor impartió su orden radial, al mismo tiempo las apostoles aterrizaron en su vanguardia listas para derramar sanre por su señor. Todas; Toruh, Rias, Aqua, Albedo, Shalltear, Yuu, Ikarus, Rory, Nowi y Horo. Se alinearon a su derecha mientras que a su izquierda todas sus damas desde Serena, hasta May. Y finalmente respaldado a su retaguardia por todas sus tropas así como el mismo grupo de sus caballeros. Todos empuñaron sus armas y se prepararon para la batalla final. _

–_**Introduzca el tema Kimi To Taiyou ga Shinda–**_

–¡Aplástenlos! _–Y con un grito de guerra en general. El inquisidor fue la punta de lanza mientras todas sus fuerzas se lanzarían al ataque Kalos y la sorpresa no se limitaría a ellos, pues en la retaguardia los pokemons reunidos de los distintos entrenadores especializados de la guardia regional, se sumaban a la carga todos rugiendo y lanzándose a toda velocidad. En un estúpido asalto a cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Bajo otras circunstancias. Sería una estupidez. Y sin embargo nadie prácticamente se negó a la idea de lanzar su venganza sobre estos bastardos. Satoshi lo entendía seria relativamente sencillo aplastar a esos estúpidos con el uso de su armamento superior, pero…el simple hecho de matarlos a base de tiros sería más un favor que un auténtico castigo. Confiaba en la fuerza de las tropas y su equipo reglamentario. Después de todo, estaban equipados con la armadura de batalla reglamentaria Mark IV. Diseñada para enfrentar a los Ashes War…así que estos hombres y mujeres estarían librados de las armas arcaicas de estos enemigos._

_Sumada la fuerza de sus tropas, a su blindaje casi omnipotente y el uso de sus armas de cuerpo a cuerpo reglamentarias. Y algunos que decidieron llevarse sus armas de apoyo (pistolas, subfusiles o escopetas) todos se lanzaron a la carga._

_._

_._

_Ante la visión de ese ataque frontal. En un estilo de lucha familiarmente reconocido, los oficiales del ejército imperial incitaron a sus tropas, sin embargo muy contados entre las filas había tenido real intención de lanzarse. Sin embargo al final, todas las tropas cargaron cerrando la distancia de cincuenta metros en breve tiempo, las vanguardias de ambos ejércitos chocaron mutuamente._

_Para los legionarios saderanos y sus ciegos líderes, pensaron que, al dejar la opción de luchar con sus bestias extrañas, salvo aquellas que habían sido convocadas por esos chamanes, entonces ellos tendrían una ventaja. Pero fue un grave error. Cuando los imperiales golpearon con sus armas a los enemigos de armadura negra, recibieron la mala noticia de que…su protección podía desviar o rebotar sus armas. Obviando al dios de la guerra, sus apóstoles y las valquirias. Esperaron que al menos sus fuerzas regulares o incluso sus bestias mágicas, serian fáciles de superar. Craso error._

_La tragedia saderana se hizo mayor. Hasta el punto de romperse completamente, cuando aún a nivel cuerpo a cuerpo, sus fuerzas eran insuficientes para lograr siquiera hacer retroceder a estos nuevos enemigos. Una tras otras las filas de saderanos fueron tajados, aplastados y mutilados mientras el dios de la guerra y sus apóstoles rompían las filas y penetraban en la formación._

_El mismo legado imperial miro absorto y al borde de la locura, el cómo ese titán acorazado se lanzaba a por su cuello destrozando hombres y semihumanos que se le topaban enfrente. Se movía tan rápido que podría parecer un relámpago, un relámpago oscuro._

_._

_._

_Satoshi descargo su ira en cada golpe. Y con ello lanzando un poderoso rugido cual verdadero groudon o tyrantrum. Y sin embago dentro de su armadura, dejaba que la sangre inyectase ira en su visión. La idea de la muerte le dibujo una sonrisa mientras lagrimas fluían en sus cuencas. Con su espada rebano a docenas de soldados dibujo arcos y parábolas y cada una de ellas fue seguida por una estela rubi por el brillante color de la sangre derramada. _

_En algún momento de su asalto un troll de combate, o eso podría parecer según lo que sabía de parte de Clemont y sus juegos de rol, intento golpearlo, errando el golpe olímpicamente. Sencillamente salto hasta diez metros hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre un par de enemigos a los que aplasto con gusto de sentir esa sesacion debajo de sus botas. A un solo movimiento, lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el mandoble que le quedaba no sin activar antes el sistema de destrucción de la misma. _

_La subsecuente explosión, hizo añicos al troll de casi cuatrometros de altura y tan ancho como dos torterra. Si esa era su ultima carta, entonces era menos que basura. Satoshi fue rodeado por mas enemigos, que aun temerosos enfilaron a enfrentarle, sin embargo en un golpe de tajo usando solo las manos, el azabache dividio a un par de ellos. Luego se dedicó a golpear patear y aplastar y mutilar a cuanto infeliz se le enfrento. Luchando solo con sus manos. Si aun habia guerreros que enfrentaron a las valquirias en su momento, y habían quedado absortos por su destreza al batallar, tenían que replantearse la cordura, al momento de presenciar a ese dios de la guerra luchar por si mismo contra todo oponente. Dejando tras de sí un mar de sangre y extremidades arrancadas. _

_No habia forma de vencerle, no había forma de siquiera comprender como era posible que esto estuviese pasando. Eso era lo que el legado Cocythus Laniuspodia concebir. Estos eran legionarios de sadera. Miembros de la primera legion imperial. Aquella que habia logrado someter a los territorios del norte y conseguido esclaviza o erradicar a las tribus de conejas guerreras. Consideradas de las humanoides mas poderosos exceptuando obviamente a criaturas de nivel leyenda. Sin embargo, ahora mismo eran aplastados como meros insectos por mano de este dios y su ejercito del inframundo. _

_Pese a su armadura forjada a imagen y semejanza de las estatuas y bustos en honor el mismo dios emroy. Lo cierto es que lanius estaba sintiendo una emoción bastante nueva y de la cual tenia compliaciones para poder manejar: miedo. Nisiquiera estaba escuchando a uno de los centuriors ue estaban clamando refuerzos, no para enfrentar al enemigo, suino para evitar que la gran marabunta se atascase en medio de la puerta legendaria, luchando para poder ingresar y asi escapar de este sitio escapar de ese ejercito de demonios, escapar de ese dios de la guerra…de ese caballero de la muerte. _

_._

_._

_Dejando de escuchar a sus oficiales inferiores. El legado imperial esgrimio su arma, la espada del legado. Una hoja de dos manos que parecería una hacha de guerra o un martillo de batalla, sin embargo su aspecto era más el de una hoja recta con un solo lado afilado como un enorme machete. El aspecto no era lo único singular, esta arma estaba imbuida con magia de fuego, la misma actuaría como si la hoja estuviese al rojo vivo. Provocando heridas quemantes. _

_Quizás el daño mágico también seria negado por su enemigo o alguno de sus subordinados, sin embargo si lograba desvelar con ellos alguna debilidad, podría haber suficiente espacio para lograr algo relevante. Una pequeña victoria en medio de este desastre. Puede que la idea de un duelo hubiera sido lo que estaba presenciando, casi pudo considerar que los mismos dioses le permitieran ver la masacre frente a él. _

_La apóstol de Emroy se reía de forma maniaca mientras destazaba a varios oponente s de una pasada usando su arma, a su par, otras más de estas apóstoles podían usar sus armas mágicas, sus grimorios de alto nivel o bien sus habilidades físicas superiores para despachar una gran cantidad de enemigos con una facilidad aterradora. _

_Pudo ver a un demonio oscura balancear una hacha de guerra tan larga como ella, quizás un poco más alta que el arma del apóstol de Emory. La misma que usaba en un estilo de lucha tan distinto que sin embargo hacia más eficiente para destruir a sus enemigos, sumado eso a su aura feral que aterrorizaba a los demas oponentes que intentaban luchar en lugar de huirle._

_Observo a lo que pudo identificar como una valquiria de armadura carmesí, la misma que usando su extraña arma no solo destruía a sus víctimas sino que parecía usar alguna suerte de magia maquiavélica para literalmente robarles la esencia su sangre. La cual parecía acumularse en una estrella de aura rubí que destellaba como una gema radiante, una estrella roja, que flotaba encima de su cabeza. Los ojos rojos y la piel pálida ya daba señas de lo que sospechaba, pero fue claro que el uso y método de despachar a sus enemigos lo dejaba ver bien: un vampiro._

_Si ya era demasiado ver unos monstruos de ultratumba, lo siguiente que convenció la imagen de ser un amo de bestias de ultratumba y demás aberraciones. Ver también a un licántropo adoptar su forma bestial para luchar con lujo sadismo. Eventualmente adoptar su forma humana y seguir luchando con una agilidad y fortaleza sin igual. Y por lo que vio eventualmente, cabría la duda de que no era la única semi-humana en sus filas. _

_Había recordado de palabras del maldito formal, que este dios de la guerra era domador de dragones. Y la verdad era, que había una. No, dos…había un conjunto de cinco malditos dragones legendarios, que habían literalmente convertido o adoptado una forma humana que apenas dejaba entrever los rasgos diaconianos que usaban con tremendo poder, y lo peor de todo es que parecían disfrutarlo. Se reían les divertía. Como si la carnicería presente aquí, fuese una suerte de diversión para ellos. Era una visión digna del inframundo._

_Mientras estaba perdido en las masacres acometidas sobre sus tropas, y con su arma firmemente sujeta en sus manos. Lanius avanzo hacia su némesis. Dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, las coas no saldrían como esperaba. Pues el mismo demonio de armadura obsidiana se materializo frente a él, y antes de poder hacer algo más. Sintió el brazo derecho relativamente pesado y frio. Y entonces las sensaciones ingravidez asentarse en su estómago sumado a la visión de ser mandado a volar; cambiando su punto de vista abruptamente, hasta caer al suelo lejos de donde había estado._

_._

_._

_Ante la ofensiva enemiga, muchos auxiliares, entre los que se contaban mercenarios, esclavos y semihumanos, habían elegido escapar de ese campo de muerte. Incluso hubo muchas tropas regulares y aliados traídos de leva que decidieron escapar sin más tiempo que perder. Tiempo. Eso es a lo que Colf Formal. Conde de la casa de itálica, había optado por alentar a una retirada masiva. Intentando salvar a todos los que pudiera. No antes de haber retirado a la mayoría de sus tropas quedándose solo con doscientos de sus guardias. Y sus edecanes. _

_Pese a su labor altruista. Descubrió ahora que había pretendido más de lo esperado, puesto que ahora mismo intentaba escapar por la puerta. La idea de luchar contra estos enemigos era sin duda mala idea. Aunque tampoco quería rendirse aquí mismo. Sobre todo para que pudiese salvarse y salvar a sus tropas de la ira vengativa que estos guerreros desencadenarían. Algo que seguro por lo visto, formal quería evitar y quería que sus hombres de confianza también evitasen. _

_Ante la fuerza y poder de esta nación, el conde de itálica estaba ante la posibilidad de volcar toda la culpa sobre los saderanos por lo que no descartaba la idea de negociar la paz, sin embargo ante la fuerza destructiva ahora presente. Dudaba si el hecho de tirar las armas y pedir clemencia funcionaria. _

_._

_._

–"_¡Mi señor! Debe escapar…nosotros le compraremos tiempo. ¡Pero debe huir ahora!" –Lawerense suplico a su señor que huyera y volviera a itálica para defenderla. _

–_Nada de eso mi amigo. Nosotros nos iremos a casa juntos…o nos quedaremos aquí. ¡Juntos!_

_._

_._

_Afortunadamente o eso debían de decirlo más tarde, no se unieron al contingente que estaba escapando ahora mismo por la puerta sagrada, ya que en el momento en que Colt, estaba convencido de escapar junto a sus hombres, el grupo que ahora luchaba por pasar a través del portal, compuesto de tropas mixtas de los auxiliares y regulares del ejército imperial, fueron barridos a tiros provenientes desde el cielo. Las pequeñas luces que barrieron a las tropas fueron lanzadas por algo que atacaban desde arriba. _

–¡Nadie se mueva malnacidos! _–Clemont Meyer enfundado en el prototipo de la nueva armadura de poder que estaba trabajando había aterrizado junto a sus nuevos autómatas, construidos en conjunto con Clembot. Los robots estaban destinados a otras actividades fuera del campo de batalla pero ahora mismo eran la carta de triunfo perfecta para tomar dicho construcción. Aunque debía admitir que tuvo que trabajar a marcha forzada para unirse a la batalla. Bien mejor tarde que nunca._

_El conde Colt redirigió la vista a tiempo para ver un enorme golem de hierro impactar el suelo y a su paso era escoltado por una suerte de extraños caballeros de armaduras pesadas, aún más grandes robustas y pesadas que las que poseía el primer golem cuyo rostro poseía dos candiles ambas que brillaban con malicia. El golem empuño una extraña caja metálica que tenía mecanismos que comenzaron a girar por lo que ante la postura amenazante y la actitud de sus tropas traídas. Colt asumió que se trataba de una suerte de líder. ¿Quizá una creación de ese caballero de la muerte? En ese caso obedecerán sus órdenes. _

_Cuando pudo notar esto, y decirle a sus hombres, miro a uno de sus oficiales tomar la espada de su funda. A continuación colt le sujeto con fuerza la mano armada. Antes de negarle rotundamente que no hiciera nada. _

–"_¡No! ¡Bajen las armas! ¡Bájenlas! No podemos luchar contra ellos. –A una unanimidad todos los hombres de formal optaron por rendirse. Serían los primeros de cientos de tropas que eventualmente bajarían las armas en busca de misericordia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Las fuerza saderanas fueron aplastadas por la combinación de la orden del inquisidor y las tropas de la guardia con ayuda de sus pokemons, así como los robots autómatas desplegados desde la torre prisma que sirvieron para tomar por sorpresa completa a los que pretendían escapar. Sin duda alguna una rápida estratagema. Y ahora mismo. _

_Esta dicha estructura había sido capturada por obra de los autómatas, al mando de Clemont Meyer quien había descendido de la torre enfundado en una poderosa armadura de poder, misma que le daba una altura similar a la del inquisidor y que, si bien no tenía un estilo tan imponente como el mencionado líder, este diseño fue adecuado para infundir más miedo entre los salvajes que ahora habían sido reducidos hasta el punto de dejar solo un puñado de supervivientes. _

_Entre los capturados. Se encontraban más de doscientos itálicos que junto a su líder, Colt Formal se habían rendido a estos extraños guerreros. Y ahora estaba sentado junto a sus tropas desarmadas y golpeados o heridas, mientras eran vigilados por estos extraños caballeros negros, junto a las criaturas mágicas. _

_Sin embargo; Formal no pudo dedicar tanta atención a estos detalles, cuando su verdadera atención era la de observar como aquel titán de armadura negro obsidiana hacia su camino en la plaza devastada, mientras aún se apilaba los cuerpos de los saderanos muertos, asi como los demás enemigos, sin duda era un hecho este coloso debía ser el líder de esta ciudad o cuando menos. El camino siendo seguido por su sequito hasta donde la puerta se levantaba. _

_Mientras sucedía esto. Formal llego a una conclusión que a estas alturas, le resultaba un tremendo pavor. Este…legado, este líder o rey de la muerte. Dominaba un poderoso y basto ejército. Y había barrido con estas tropas de elite del ejército saderano. Si podrían lograr tremendo poder, entonces ¿Que sucedería de las demás fuerzas? La puerta conectaba este mundo con el suyo y donde se encontraba su amada ciudad y su amada hija._

_¿Que sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de las naciones de Falmart, exceptuando el imperio? Acaso habían vertido una maldición sobre su propio hogar en el momento en que las tropas de sadera cruzaron la Gate?_

_._

_._

–_¿Donde…? –Exclamo confuso. Aunque suficientemente para llamar la atención de sus hombres._

–_¿Mi Señor?_

–_¿A donde…a donde nos han traído los dioses?_

.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA.

.

.

–_**Epilogo de este episodio–**_

Las tropas invasoras remanentes seguían emergiendo de la mítica puerta, y todos ellos traían el mismo semblante de terror y desesperación en sus rostros. Algo que fue rotundamente confuso para las tropas estacionadas en el campamento imperial asentado a las faldas de la colina de Arnus.

La visión de los cientos de tropas escapando, no solo de la puerta sino huyendo incluso del servicio, al pasar de largo el campamento y las tropas asentadas ahí, que intentaban averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Fue una tremenda visión opuesta a lo que el general Godessan estaba presenciando contra de la confianza con la que el primer grupo de regulares que traían el primer envió de esclavos, mostraron en su momento.

Era cierto que como toda campaña militar, se presentarían inconvenientes así como problemas al momento de poder hacerse con una nueva nación. Sin embargo nunca antes había visto a soldados veteranos comportarse de esa forma. No le tardo mucho en conseguir que sus hombres capturasen algunos centuriones o uno que otro manuculo que estaban huyendo del servicio. Así que tras una amenaza de ejecución por traición al desertar, los supervivientes le entregaron malas noticias.

.

.

–"_¿Estas diciendo que no harán falta los refuerzos?" –Godessan exclamo confuso._

–_Es como le eh dicho mi señor. Al otro lado de la puerta solo espera la muerte y la locura._

–_Es verdad legado. Mas allá se encuentran los dominios de Emroy…el mismo Emroy nos enfrenta y sus hijos los diablos de armaduras negras acabaron con nuestras tropas con tremenda facilidad… –El pobre hombre volvió a llorar debido al recuerdo._

–_¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Las tierras de Emroy?_

–_Es lo que estoy diciéndole legado Godessan. La misma apóstol Rory Mercury lucha para su líder, el mismo Emroy gobierna esas tierras y a su mando gobierna dragones así como a la apóstol Emroy y muchas otras igual o peor. _

_._

_._

_Mientras Godessan terminaba de escuchar esto, volvía su atención hacia la mítica puerta de la cual hace ya buen rato que había salido el último superviviente. Ahora mismo ya no se veia actividad alguna en las márgenes de la misma. Pero los relatos que habían sido expresados por esos infelices hacían que tuvera consideración en que algo definitivamente no estaba bien._

_Un peligro sin igual se encontraba al otro lado de la mítica puerta de los dioses, y solo estos sabían cuánto tardarían en avanzar a través de ella hacia este mundo._

_._

_._

–"_Mi señor… ¿Sus órdenes?" –Uno de los centuriones busco consejo._

–"_Reúne a las tropas, formen empalizadas en derredor de la puerta. Designen una guardia que vigile la entrada a la puerta. Busquen un mensajero. Debo escribir un informe para el emperador en la capital. si lo que dicen estos perros cobardes, es cierto. Entonces vamos a reunir lo mejor del imperio, para ir a la guerra". –Fueron las palabras de Godessan mientras dirigía un gesto afilado hacia la puerta. Esperando el enemigo no decida marchar aun._

_._

_._

_**Prewiev**_

_._

_._

Una ciudad en ruinas una nación humillada. Un pueblo hambriento de venganza. El incidente Luminous, el momento en la historia en que dos mundos se unieron gracias a un portal impensable.

.

.

–Ojala hubiera logrado salvarlos _–La voz de Satoshi se escuchó mientras veíamos la mítica y extraña puerta_

–¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? _–Sable clamo en ira luchando por conservar su porte de monarca._

–Ni hablar. Esto es imperdonable. ¡Un ultraje! _–Asuka azoto las manos en la mesa escritorio reclamando algo a la monarca._

–Debes entender que no fue tu culpa Satoshi. _–Serena tomo la mano de su esposo intentando consolarlo._

–¿Que hacemos ahora?_ –Cuestiono Korrina completamente confusa._

–Tal vez yo pueda decirles a detalle, todo lo que necesitan saber_. –Rory Mercury ingreso en la conversación lisa para comenzar la charla._


End file.
